The Occult
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Ketika seorang makhluk yang mengaku iblis bernama Nijimura Shuuzou memberikanmu sebuah kutukan untuk membuatmu menaklukan enam orang laki-laki seperti seorang heroine dalam otoko game. Warn : Drama abis. OOC. Nyerempet reverse harem.
1. Bertemu Seorang Iblis Pelangi

Semua gadis adalah _heroine_ dalam kisahnya masing-masing. Tak peduli apakah mereka jelek, cantik, pintar, bodoh, miskin, kaya, atau cacat sekalipun. Jalan kisah mereka pun tak selamanya baik atau buruk, mereka bisa mengubah alurnya sesuai apa yang mereka perbuat. Sebagai tokoh utama, tentu saja hal itu mudah dilakukan. Tergantung bagaimana mereka mengatur dan memprediksi kisah mereka.

Aku adalah _heroine_ dari kisahku sendiri. Kisahku untuk saat ini tak perlu judul. Aku menjalaninya secara biasa. Benar-benar biasa. empat belas tahun hidupku kujalani dengan normal. Berangkat sekolah, belajar, bermain, makan, ekskul, berlibur, benar-benar kegiatan biasa yang rata-rata dilakukan orang-orang di seluruh dunia. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa alur hidupku ini berada di tanganku sendiri pun aku tak berniat mengubahnya, meskipun hanya sedikit perubahan kecil yang mengejutkan. Aku menikmati kehidupan biasa ini.

Sekalipun aku berniat mengubahnya pun, kurasa aku tak punya kekuatan. Misalnya, aku ingin berubah menjadi ratu kecantikan. Tentu saja hal itu mustahil melihat fisikku yang sangat standar—berambut hitam lurus setengah pinggang, mata sedikit sipit, hidung pesek, tinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter—seperti gadis-gadis lain. Atau misalnya berubah menjadi jutawan yang mengontrol minimal tayangan televisi sesuka hatiku. Hal ini mustahil juga. Memangnya uang bisa dipetik dari pohon?

Pernah terpikir olehku sebuah gagasan perubahan kecil dalam hidup monotonku. Perubahan yang menurutku cukup membuat gejolak, menyenangkan, dan rasanya masih cukup normal juga. Apalagi kalau bukan jatuh cinta? Semua orang mungkin pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan itu membuatnya sama standarnya dengan orang lain, namun gejolak yang dirasakan ketika jatuh cinta sepertinya cukup mengejutkan.

Akan tetapi sampai saat ini aku belum juga bisa jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bisa memilih sembarang pria untuk kucintai dan aku juga tidak terburu-buru sih dalam menciptakan gejolak yang satu itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membiarkan hidupku yang biasa ini mengalir dengan menyenangkan.

Namun, sepertinya tuhan tidak membiarkanku menikmati kehidupan biasaku. Buktinya, ia mengirimkan sebuah makhluk yang mengaku sebagai iblis bernama Nijimura Shuuzou.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—possibly OOC—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, pagiku dimulai dari sapaan hangat sahabatku, Momoi Satsuki, di kelasku.

"Pagi, (your name)~! Lihat, aku bawa buletin sekolah bulan ini, lho!" Sapanya riang seraya menyodorkanku buletin bulanan Teikou yang baru terbit. Aku menerimanya dengan senang lalu membacanya halaman demi halaman.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik ... tapi bolehlah untuk bacaan pengisi waktu." Komentarku tanpa diminta.

Satsuki yang mendengar komentarku pun tertawa. "Kamu kayak editor aja. Lagipula ini kan buletin, fungsinya untuk menyampaikan informasi, bukannya menghibur, tahu!" Serunya sambil meletakkan tasnya di kursi di sebelahku.

Aku mengacuhkan seruannya barusan ketika perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah artikel olahraga. "Hei, Satsuki. Memangnya benar klub basket kita tidak lolos ke final? Di artikel ini ditulis begitu, lho."

Senyum cerah Satsuki lenyap seketika. "Ah, iya ... Kemarin kami memang tidak lolos ke final. Pokoknya ada banyak hal terjadi, tapi intinya ya begitulah ..." Jawabnya lesu.

"Berat juga ya jadi manajer klub yang biasa juara. Padahal ada _Generation of Miracles_ kan? Bagaimana sih kerjanya mereka? Katanya generasi keajaiban, tapi kok malah menghancurkan gelar juara berturut-turut Teikou." Komentarku asal bicara.

Raut wajah Satsuki semakin gelap mendengar komentarku. "Yah ... berat memang ..." Timpalnya lirih.

"Ah, kamu udah belajar sejarah buat ujian jam ketiga nanti?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya ia mengubah alur pembicaraan, tetapi karena ini sepertinya membuatnya baikan maka aku mengikutinya saja.

Ia sahabatku, tentu saja aku tidak tega melihatnya berwajah sedih begitu terus-menerus.

Lalu, tak berapa lama kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai dan hari ini kembali menjadi hari yang senormal biasanya. Selesai pelajaran, aku langsung berpisah dengan Satsuki lalu pulang. Kesannya penyendiri sekali aku pulang sendirian sambil berjalan kaki karena aku tidak punya sedikitpun minat terhadap klub-klub di sekolahku. Dulu pernah aku mencoba beberapa klub, tapi semuanya tidak menyenangkan. Toh bukan berarti aku selalu sendirian. Aku punya Satsuki dan beberapa teman lainnya.

Sejauh ini aku masih berbaik sangka kepada kehidupan monoton ini. Ini menyenangkan. Aku bisa berbuat semauku. Coba bayangkan kalau aku menjadi seperti Satsuki dalam kehidupannya yang sedikit tidak biasa. Ia pasti mendapatkan tekanan berat sekarang, dan itu adalah gejolak hidup yang tak kusukai.

Aku menyukai kehidupan biasaku.

" _Benarkah?"_

Sebuah suara _bass_ terdengar seperti meragukan apa yang ada di dalam benakku. Sontak aku pun menengok kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari suara yang terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku itu.

" _Bukankah kamu hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri?"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Percuma aku mencari kemana-mana. Di sekitarku hanya ada perumahan yang bisu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarku. Atau mungkin sumber suara itu sekarang sedang bersembunyi?

"Siapa itu? Tunjukkan saja dirimu!" Tantangku sedikit kesal.

Lalu, seorang pemuda keluar dari gang kecil di kanan depanku. Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Rasanya ia sudah terlatih sekali membuat ekspresi yang bisa membuat orang kesal. "Hai." Sapanya singkat.

Melihat sosoknya barusan, aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu."

Seringai jahil di wajahnya bertambah lebar. "Kalau pernah, berarti kamu sudah mengunjungi neraka, ya?"

"Haah?" Pemuda ini membuatku bertambah kesal saja. "Apaan sih?"

"Aku ini iblis lho, iblis. Tinggalnya di neraka. Makanya kalau kau pernah bertemu aku berarti kamu sudah pernah mengunjungi neraka." Jelasnya.

Aneh. Maunya pemuda ini apa sih? Tiba-tiba menyapa lalu membual tidak karuan.

"Jangan bercanda, deh. Klub drama ya? Kalau mau latihan menjiwai peran untuk pentas tolong cari orang lain saja, ya." Ujarku ketus.

Bibir pemuda itu mengerucut. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau percaya. Memang susah juga sih percaya untuk pertama-tamanya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit sebal lalu ia langsung menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Kalau diberi _sound effect_ mungkin bunyinya _'plop'_ lalu sosoknya langsung hilang dari mataku.

Aku kaget setengah mati. Dia ... manusia kan? Benar-benar manusia, kan? Kemunculannya di hadapanku normal, tapi ... tapi kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah jalan? Aku jelas-jelas melihat dia sedang berdiri lalu menghilang, bukannya berlari cepat ke arah gang dan hilang atau sejenisnya.

Dia ... iblis katanya ya? Aku bukannya tidak percaya adanya iblis dan malaikat, ataupun neraka dan surga, tapi tidak mungkin juga iblis berwujud begitu kan?

Ah, barangkali aku lelah atau apa. Dia pasti cuma anak klub drama yang ahli sulap, makanya bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu. Kan sering terjadi dalam pertunjukan sulap, sang pesulap mendadak hilang di hadapan penonton. Klub drama juga kan anaknya suka punya keahlian aneh-aneh. Dia pasti salah satu dari mereka.

Yah, aku terus menanamkan pemikiran seperti itu tentang dia.

Walau sebenarnya setengah hati aku mengakui bahwa pesulap sekalipun takkan mungkin bisa menghilang tanpa asap atau properti apapun seperti yang ia lakukan barusan.

Ia ... mungkin saja memang iblis ... yang dikirimkan untuk mengacaukan hari-hari normalku ...

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ada yang aneh dengan Satsuki.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu biasanya ceria, tapi kali ini ia menyapaku dingin dan terus-terusan gelisah sepanjang waktu. Aku yang dekat dengannya pun jadi ikut-ikutan gelisah. Jangan-jangan kemarin ada sesuatu terjadi di klub basketnya? Apakah dia ikut kena marah karena tak bisa membantu tim basket ke tingkat nasional atau semacamnya—walau sebenarnya itu sama sekali di luar lingkup manajer, sih.

Lalu, aku coba menanyakannya di saat istirahat.

"Hei, Satsuki. Kayaknya kamu dingin banget hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Aah ... (Your name). Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa." Jawabnya, sedikit berkelit.

"Jangan bohong, kamu tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Cerita saja, ada apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan klub basketmu kemarin?" Tanyaku yang mulai mendesaknya.

"Klub basket memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja, tapi itu bukan alasanku bersikap seperti ini ... kepadamu." Jawabnya lirih.

Aku tidak percaya. Satsuki memang sedikit susah untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain. Ia selalu saja berkelit dulu. "Jangan segan begitu, ah. Kita kan sudah lama berteman. Ceritakan saja, ada apa dengan klub basketmu? Kalaupun mereka melakukan hal-hal yang buruk aku memang akan kesal, tapi aku takkan menjelek-jelekkannya juga di hadapan orang lain, kok."

Satsuki menatapku lurus mataku.

"Ayo, ceritakan saja. Apa mereka menuduhmu tak kompeten karena kau tak membantu mereka sampai bisa masuk final? Atau suasana kekalahan di klub membuatmu tak nyaman? Atau apa? Aku tidak bisa menebaknya nih!" Desakku lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Ujar Satsuki dengan dingin. Ia memasang _headset_ di kedua telinganya lalu mulai memutar lagu dan sibuk dengan buku teks biologi yang menjadi mata pelajaran pertama hari ini.

Yah, aku sudah berusaha dan dia masih menutup-nutupinya. Semoga saat makan siang nanti ia bisa sedikit lebih ceria. Tidak penting apa penyebabnya, yang penting ia bisa kembali ceria. Aku tidak suka melihatnya begitu. Kesannya seperti aku sedang dimusuhinya saja.

Namun, saat makan siang aku mengajaknya makan bersama, ia menolakku dengan halus lalu pergi entah kemana. Aku sedikit kesal, tapi mungkin ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk memulihkan _mood_ -nya. Mungkin juga ia sedang datang bulan sehingga jadi sedikit sensitif. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengusiknya lalu pergi makan bekalku sendirian di atap. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin bergabung dengan kelompok makan siang manapun setelah ditolak Satsuki. Aku ingin makan sendirian di atap, pasti tenang dan menyenangkan.

Kupikir begitu, setidaknya sampai si anak klub drama yang ahli sulap dan mengaku sebagai iblis itu memamerkan seringai jahilnya lagi padaku di atap.

"Hai." Sapanya dengan khas.

Aku jengkel melihatnya, tapi aku tak mau merelakan tempat yang tenang ini untuknya, jadi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Hei, kan sudah kubilang sampai jumpa. Berarti dalam waktu dekat kita akan bertemu kan? Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku begitu!" Protesnya sambil mengikutiku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan bekalku.

"Berisik! Kan sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!" Omelku kesal. Ketika menemukan tempat yang tepat aku langsung duduk dan sialnya pemuda itu juga duduk di sampingku. Merusak acara makan siangku saja.

"Kau tidak bilang begitu. Kau cuma bilang suruh aku cari orang lain untuk latihan peran. Tapi aku tidak sedang latihan berperan. Aku juga bukan anak klub drama—atau pesulap, jika itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku." Dalihnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau siapa? Lalu, untuk apa menggangguku dari kemarin, sampai mengaku-ngaku iblis segala." Tanyaku gusar.

Seringai jahilnya muncul lagi di wajahnya. "Aku memang iblis, seperti yang kukatakan. Panggil aku Nijimura."

Mendengar namanya, nasi dan _tamago_ yang sedang kukunyah nyaris membuatku tersedak. Cepat-cepat kutelan makananku lalu mengomentarinya. "Ni ... niji? Ahahahaha aku langsung membayangkan iblis pelangi, ahahahaha, aduh kau mengotori imajinasiku tentang iblis, ahahaha pelangi! Ya ampun!"

Nijimura yang mengaku sebagai iblis itu cemberut lagi. Entah kenapa lucu sekali karena bibirnya membentuk cemberut yang khas. "Bawel. Tapi pokoknya aku ini memang iblis. Mau bukti? Coba pegang aku."

Kalimatnya terdengar seperti sedang menggodaku, tetapi aku melakukannya juga. Kucoba untuk menyentil dahinya sekeras mungkin. Kupikir tadinya aku akan bisa membuat dahinya merah kesakitan, tapi jariku ternyata hanya menyentil udara kosong. Padahal dalam pandanganku, jelas-jelas aku mengenainya.

"Kamu tidak bisa menyentuhku, kan? Tentu saja, karena alam kita berbeda. Ah, tapi kalau kau masuk neraka nanti kau bisa bebas menyentuhku, sih." Godanya lagi.

Alih-alih kaget, entah kenapa aku malah kesal. "Buktinya kurang! Coba kau buat api! Iblis kan identik dengan api!" Tantangku.

Nijimura tergelak keras. "Siapa yang bilang iblis bisa menciptakan api? Kami memang tercipta dari api, tapi bukan berarti kami bisa menciptakan api, bodoh. Lagipula, kekuatanku di dunia ini terbatas."

Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Waktuku juga terbatas. Makanya aku harus cepat."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan sebal. "Aku masih belum terlalu percaya dengan semua keanehan ini, tapi jelaskan saja apa maksudmu menggangguku dari kemarin."

"Baiklah. Jadi ... sebenarnya sekarang neraka sedang ada sedikit masalah. Ada beberapa roh tahanan neraka yang lepas dan kabur ke dunia ini. Mereka masing-masing adalah roh jahat tingkat tinggi yang bisa menimbulkan bencana besar. Aku adalah penjaga mereka di neraka, jadi harus akulah yang bertanggung jawab terhadap penangkapan mereka kembali." Jelas Nijimura singkat.

Penjelasan itu agak sulit dipercaya, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. "Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, silakan tangkap mereka. Kamu kan tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan manusia untuk menangkap mereka." Tanggapku acuh.

"Jangan komentar dulu, aku belum selesai. Roh-roh tahanan itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk menimbulkan bencana di dunia ini, tetapi begitu mereka menyeberang ke alam manusia, kekuatan mereka mulai menyusut drastis. Aku juga begitu. Masalahnya adalah, mereka bisa menyusup ke dalam tubuh manusia untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan mereka dan menghisap energi positif manusia yang membuat manusia tersebut menunjukkan sifat-sifat negatif yang buruk." Lanjut Nijimura.

"Misalnya orang yang biasa kau kenal baik tiba-tiba jadi jahat dan semacamnya." Nijimura memberi contoh singkat.

Aku mulai terbawa penjelasannya. "Hm, jadi ... apa maksudmu mendatangiku? Jangan-jangan kau ingin merasukiku juga lalu mengumpulkan kekuatanmu dan menangkap roh-roh itu?" Tanyaku.

Nijimura menghela nafas. "Nah, itu dia salah satu masalah yang lain. Aku iblis, tidak bisa merasuki manusia. Aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan wujudku kepada beberapa manusia dan memberikan instruksi kepada mereka." Jawabnya.

"Dan ... sepertinya kamu sudah menyadarinya, bahwa aku memilihmu untuk membantuku dalam misi penangkapan roh-roh tahanan neraka ini." Lanjutnya dengan seringai jahilnya yang terlihat puas.

Aku mendecak pelan. Wah, kena aku!

"Untuk menangkap mereka kembali, kita harus mengeluarkan mereka dari tubuh yang mereka tumpangi dulu. Nah, aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Tidak banyak kok, hanya enam roh. Keenamnya juga ada di sekolahmu, jadi penaklukan ini harusnya mudah saja." Lanjutnya.

"Pe ... Penaklukan?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, penaklukan. Untuk mengeluarkan roh-roh dari tubuh yang mereka tumpangi, kamu harus mendekati mereka dan membuat mereka mengeluarkan energi negatif mereka—misalnya dengan menyelesaikan masalah yang meresahkan mereka—dan mengisinya dengan energi positif. Energi positif yang paling bagus adalah ... cinta." Jawabnya.

Mulutku menganga lebar mendengarnya. "Cinta? Maksudmu ... membuat mereka semua jatuh cinta ... padaku?"

"Tepat sekali. Itu adalah solusi tercepat dan terbaik untuk segera mengeluarkan roh-roh jahat itu." Jawabnya riang, seakan itu bukan apa-apa.

"Y.. yang benar saja! Seumur hidupku aku bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta!" Elakku dengan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta padamu, dan mengeluarkan semua roh. Selesai masalah." Serunya enteng.

"Iya selesai masalahmu! Tapi masalah baru bagiku! Lagipula aku takkan bisa, aku tidak pernah ... kubilang. Ini hal yang sensitif untukku tahu!" Protesku.

Nijimura terdiam. Ia menatap wajahku dengan serius dan dalam. "Kamu selalu berkata begitu. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa. Sepertinya kamu harus sedikit dipaksa."

"Eeh..? Kamu mau apa? Lagipula, aku kan tidak harus membantumu!" Dalihku semakin keras.

Perlahan, Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ia mendekati telingaku. "Kalau begitu, akan kubuat harus." Bisiknya lirih.

Lalu semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku pelan dan lembut, mengirimkan sebuah sensasi aneh dalam tubuhku. Sesuatu seperti menggemuruhkan dadaku dan menggelitik perutku.

"Kamu merasakannya kan? Sensasi aneh dalam tubuhmu itu?" Tanyanya sinis setelah menciumku tanpa permisi. "Itu adalah kutukan api dari para iblis. Kamu akan mati dalam waktu tiga puluh sembilan hari mulai dari sekarang dan masuk neraka. Aku bisa menghilangkan kutukan itu lagi, setelah kau membantuku menangkap roh-roh jahat itu dalam waktu tiga puluh sembilan hari."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, ia menghilang begitu saja seperti sebelumnya.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh seorang iblis dan kehidupan normalku akan berakhir dalam waktu tiga puluh sembilan hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku punya pilihan apa selain membantunya menangkap roh-roh jahat itu?

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Yahoo~! Schnee balik lagi sebentar ke dunia per-fanfic-an hehehe~ Untuk multichap yang satu ini kuusahain bakal lanjut update sampe selesai, kalau udah mulai ngadat silakan diteror aja ya ke PM atau review, fufufu~ Semoga menikmati~


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya (1)

**Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—possibly OOC—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian menonton sebuah tayangan televisi tentang seseorang yang divonis akan meninggal sebentar lagi karena suatu penyakit? Oh, tentu saja tayangan seperti itu ada banyak. Aku bersimpati kepada mereka semua yang mengalaminya dan seringkali mendukung apabila lembaga-lembaga sosial mulai mengumpulkan dana untuk membahagiakan hidup orang tersebut terakhir kalinya. Mereka pantas mendapatkan itu.

Tidak kusangka aku mengalami hal yang mirip. Sudah begitu, bukan penyakit pula! Kutukan! Aku awalnya tidak percaya, tapi pemuda iblis yang menyebalkan ini mendesakku dan ancaman akan kutukannya soal neraka membuatku sangat takut. Tentu saja, sudah empat belas tahun ini aku berbakti kepada tuhan dan bermain aman agar masuk surga tiba-tiba seorang iblis dengan santai mengutukku ke neraka. Enak saja.

Akan tetapi mungkin aku juga tidak sial-sial amat. Toh aku masih bisa memperjuangkan hidupku dan membatalkan tiket gratis ke neraka itu dengan membantu si iblis pemaksa bernama Nijimura Shuuzou itu.

"Jadi ... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa kau sudah tahu di mana saja roh-roh jahat itu bersemayam?" Tanyaku langsung dengan serius.

Nijimura (sok) berpikir keras. "Hmm ... Sebelumnya aku sudah coba mencari-cari tahu, dan kurasa kau bisa mulai dari ... Kau tahu pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya? Dia satu angkatan denganmu."

Kuroko Tetsuya? Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya.

"Namanya tidak asing ... Ah! Apa maksudmu dengan aku bisa mulai dari dia? Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu di tubuh siapa saja roh-roh jahat itu ada?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Bukan begitu! Yaa ... Aku sebenarnya sudah mencurigai beberapa orang ..." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan pandangannya dariku. "Tapi yang paling pasti ada roh jahat di dalamnya adalah si Kuroko Tetsuya ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ada roh jahat di dalam tubuhnya?" Tanyaku lagi.

Nijimura mulai mendecak kesal. "Ah, kau ini cerewet sekali, ya. Padahal dari luar kau terlihat sangat pendiam."

Seringai jahil kini muncul di wajahmu. "Oh, tentu saja. Ini salah satu dari sedikit keahlianku, sepertinya. Kadang aku bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda dalam waktu singkat. Aktingku bagus lho." Pamerku.

"Ya, terserahmu lah. Aku hanya menunggu hasilnya saja." Jawab Nijimura santai.

Mendengar jawabannya yang seperti tidak bertanggung jawab itu, alismu mengerut tanda kesal. "Hei, jangan seenaknya ya, iblis pemaksa. Kau harus membantuku juga."

Wajah malas Nijimura langsung berubah kaget mendengarnya. "Apa? Membantumu? Aku harus membantu apa?" Tanyanya beruntun. Sepertinya dari awal dia memang hanya berniat mengawasi dari jauh saja dan membiarkanku mengeluarkan roh jahat untuknya.

Aku mendesah karena lelah akan responnya yang seenaknya. "Minimal sekarang beritahu aku, bagaimana persisnya mengeluarkan roh jahat itu dari tubuhnya. Apakah aku harus membuatnya menyatakan cinta padaku? Atau apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, Nijimura malah tertawa tergelak-gelak. Menyebalkan, aku tidak menangkap ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku. Kenapa iblis itu tertawa?

"Semangat sekali, hm? Tadi siapa ya yang bilang tidak sanggup karena belum pernah jatuh cinta? Eh, sekarang malah semangat ingin membuat seorang pemuda yang tak pernah dikenalnya untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Hebat yaa ..." Ejeknya.

Pipiku mendadak sedikit hangat karena malu. "I ...Itu kan karena kau memberikan kutukan padaku! Tiga puluh sembilan hari itu singkat sekali, tahu! Jadi aku harus buru-buru!" Dalihku.

"Iya, iya, lagipula baguslah kalau kau semangat. Sekarang kau masuk kelas saja dulu. Pulang sekolah nanti ke sini lagi saja, baru aku akan memunculkan diri lagi di depanmu." Ucap Nijimura. Apa yang ia katakan benar. Tak terasa waktu makan siang tinggal satu menit lagi dan kamu harus sampai di kelas tepat waktu.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan coba mencari tahu dulu tentang siapa si Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Sampai jumpa ... _pfft_... Iblis pelangi." Pamitku seraya menahan tawa karena julukanku kepada Nijimura terdengar menggelikan.

Tak memberikan kesempatan kepada Nijimura untuk protes, aku langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya dari atap ke kelasku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku tertawa sepuasnya sambil membayangkan Nijimura yang tengah cemberut karena kukatai begitu. Kupikir iblis itu sosoknya menyeramkan, apalagi jika ia pemaksa. Tetapi pada kenyataannya iblis yang satu itu benar-benar sangat manusiawi—walaupun pemaksa—dan ... lucu.

Mendadak dadaku kembali sesak dan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutku.

Aku tersentak dan segera menghentikan lariku. Perasaan ini lagi. Ketika Nijimura memberikan kutukan itu pun aku merasakan ini.

Apakah ini suatu peringatan darinya agar aku tidak macam-macam dengannya? Wah, kalau begini gawat. Jangan-jangan aku malah mati duluan sebelum sempat berbuat apa-apa. Kutukan ini sangat merepotkan, dan rupanya lebih membahayakan dari pada apa yang kuduga.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia itu iblis—dan iblis itu memang kejam kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Target pertama : Kuroko Tetsuya (1)

.

" _Are?_ (Your name), kamu dari mana saja?" Satsuki menyambutku dengan pertanyaan itu begitu melihatku menghampiri mejaku di sampingnya dengan terengah-engah.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bernada ramah itu. Satsuki sudah kembali seperti semula.

" _Hh ..._ Aku ... _Hhh ..._ Dari atap ... Habis makan bekal." Jawabku terengah-engah. "Satsuki tadi dari mana? Tidak sedang marah sama aku, kan?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Tidak, kok!" Jawabnya tulus. Nadanya kini lebih riang dari yang pertama. Hm, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya saat makan siang tadi.

Sebelum guru matematika datang di jam pelajaran ini, aku mendekati Satsuki dan menggelitik lehernya pelan. "Kelihatan bahagia sekali, nih. Hayo ... habis apa makan siang tadi? Makan siang sama Aomine-san, ya? Dia tiba-tiba baik hari ini?" Tebakku.

Satsuki berusaha menepis tanganku pelan. " _Mou!_ Mana mungkin si _aho_ itu tiba-tiba baik? Aku cuma tiba-tiba diajak makan siang sama seorang teman yang sudah agak lama tidak berbicara kok. Padahal kami satu sekolah, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menjauh. Makanya, ketika tiba-tiba ia mengajak makan siang, aku jadi senang."

"Fufufu ... Teman ... Cowok ya?" Tebakku dengan seringai jahil. Satsuki terdiam, tapi wajah putihnya merona merah. Aku tidak hanya jadi tahu kalau teman Satsuki itu cowok, tetapi sekaligus jadi tahu bahwa Satsuki punya perasaan khusus kepada si teman ini! Aha~ Satsuki memang mudah ditebak!

Dengan gusar Satsuki memencet hidungku. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu, ah. Aku tahu yang kamu pikirkan. Hubunganku dengan Tetsu-kun tidak begitu ... kok." Dalihnya dengan nada lirih di kalimat terakhir.

Biasanya aku akan sedikit simpati, tapi kali ini fokusku bukan pada bagian itu. Tadi apa katanya? Tetsu-kun?

"Siapa? Tetsu ... kun?" Tanyaku seraya mengulang nama yang diucapnya.

"Iya, kan aku sudah pernah cerita. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Maaf tidak menyebutnya dari awal, hehehe ... Maaf juga karena tidak bisa mengajakmu, (your name)." Jawabnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

Kalau bisa membatu, mungkin aku sudah membatu sekarang.

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran hari ini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dan mengingat tugas dari Nijimura untuk membuat Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh cinta padaku. Kuulangi, tugasnya adalah untuk membuat pemuda yang disukai sahabatku jatuh cinta kepadaku. Kalau ini tidak menyangkut hidup matiku surga nerakaku, sudah pasti aku akan menolak bagian penaklukan Kuroko Tetsuya ini—dan mungkin langsung bunuh saja Nijimura kalau bisa. Tapi, sayangnya kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Realita itu lebih pahit dari pada obat puyer, memang.

Jika seperti ini caranya, mau tidak mau Satsuki pasti positif akan menjauhiku, atau tidak percaya lagi padaku, atau membenciku, atau dendam padaku, atau semua hal buruk yang biasa dilakukan di _manga shoujo_ apabila seorang gadis kena NTR.

Oh, tapi itu jika aku melakukannya di hadapannya, kan? Berarti satu-satunya jalan aman adalah lewat jalan belakang. Terdengar licik memang—maafkan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Satsuki—tapi sebenarnya lebih licik lagi si Nijimura, kok.

Setelah membuat Kuroko jatuh cinta padaku—yang pasti akan membuat Satsuki sakit hati—aku bisa langsung meninggalkannya dan ketika Nijimura selesai dengan roh jahatnya, mungkin ingatan Kuroko akan hilang atau apa lalu kembali normal dan Satsuki bisa mendapatkannya sesuka hatinya. Ya, aku pernah membaca _manga_ semacam ini—dan tak menyangka ternyata hal ini bisa juga terjadi padaku—dan biasanya si target akan kehilangan ingatan begitu roh jahatnya lepas. Yes, dengan begini, aku aman!

Lepas dari kekhawatiran tentang meng-NTR Satsuki, aku dengan sigap mulai menyusun rencana untuk penaklukan Kuroko Tetsuya sesuai berbagai deskripsi tentangnya yang pernah diceritakan Satsuki. Dia agak pendiam, sangat gemar membaca buku, ekspresinya lebih sering datar, penyuka anjing kecil, dan seorang pemain basket. Pemain basket ... Jangan-jangan dia termasuk generasi keajaiban? Eh, tapi tidak mungkin, ya. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat ulasan tentangnya di majalah olahraga maupun buletin sekolah sekalipun.

Dan aku pun terus menulis rencana sampai waktuku pulang sekolah dan kembali bertemu si iblis pelangi Nijimura.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Nijimura muncul lagi di atap dengan ekspresi pemimpinnya yang menyebalkan. "Hai." Sapanya, khas seperti biasa.

"Hm." Tanggapku setengah hati. "Kita langsung saja. Apa aku bisa mengganti target?"

Nijimura melayang mendekatiku dengan ekspresi kaget. "Ha? Apa-apaan? Kenapa datang-datang langsung minta ganti target? Kau pikir ini main-main, bisa seenaknya berganti urutan target begitu?" Bentaknya.

"Hei, hei, santai dong. Aku kan cuma bertanya. Kalau tidak bisa ya sudah." Balasku sedikit lirih karena kaget dia membentakku sekeras itu. "Aku ... sedikit tidak enak jika harus menaklukan si Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Dia itu ternyata orang yang disukai sahabatku."

Si iblis pemaksa itu memasang wajah dingin yang menusuk begitu mendengar kalimatku yang menandakan keraguanku. "Jadi, sahabatmu lebih penting dari pada hidupmu, ya?"

"Mungkin saja ... iya. Tapi aku akan tetap memilih hidupku. Satsuki pasti akan mengerti kalau ini menyangkut hidupku." Jawabku masih dengan lirih.

"Hei, kamu tidak boleh menceritakan soal penaklukan ini kepada siapapun, lho!" Nijimura memperingatkanmu dengan panik.

"Kuceritakan pun dia pasti tidak akan percaya, bodoh." Ucapku sinis.

Entah karena apa Nijimura tiba-tiba menarik pipiku. Kupikir ia tadinya marah, tapi raut wajahnya malah terlihat sedikit gembira.

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, Bodoh." Balasnya tak mau kalah. "Jadi, sudah punya rencana?"

Aku mengingat-ingat rencana-rencana yang sudah kususun sepanjang pelajaran tadi. "Yah, ada beberapa rencana, tapi karena aku belum mengenal orang ini, semuanya belum matang. Paling kasarnya sih mungkin pada akhirnya aku akan menyatakan cinta kepada Kuroko Tetsuya ini lalu membuatnya jadi menyukaiku." Jelasku.

Nijimura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

"Ke ... kenapa? Aku sudah membayangkan rencana itu sampai ke detail-detailnya, tahu!" Protesku. "Kau ini kan iblis, sehabis penaklukan itu berhasil kau bisa menghapus ingatannya atau semacamnya kan? Atau mungkin roh jahat yang tertangkap olehmu nanti juga bisa membawa pergi ingatannya tentang penaklukanku?"

"Ada dua masalah dalam rencana dangkalmu itu. Pertama, sejauh observasiku, sepertinya si Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang bisa kau taklukan dengan cara menyatakan cinta lebih dulu. Kedua, sesakti apapun aku, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatannya. Roh jahat itu juga takkan membawa pergi ingatannya."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan muram. Sedikit kesal juga kenapa si iblis ini hanya punya kesaktian hebat untuk mengutuk orang sementara menghilangkan ingatan orang saja tidak bisa. Sial, dengan begini rencana yang sudah kususun banyak di kepala jadi sia-sia.

Dengan tangan besarnya yang menembus tubuhku, ia berusaha mengusap kepalaku. "Sudah, tidak usah frustasi juga. Aku sudah cukup banyak mengobservasinya dari jauh. Kamu bisa mengeluarkan roh itu tanpa membuatmu atau dirinya menyatakan cinta padamu, kok."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Untuk sekarang ini kenali saja dia dulu. Dia itu kutu buku. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya di perpustakaan." Saran Nijimura.

"Lho, tapi dia anggota tim basket, kan? Pasti dia sedang bersiap-siap latihan. Wah, susah juga nih. Ada Satsuki juga di situ." Bantahku.

Mendengar bantahanku, Nijimura terdiam. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia menahannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menatapku tegas. "Tidak. Dia itu ... Menurut observasiku akhir-akhir ini sedang bolos latihan. Jadi, coba kau temui dia di perpustakaan saja."

Tingkah Nijimura aneh, tapi karena aku tidak bisa membacanya jadi aku biarkan saja. "Baiklah, karena kamu punya lebih banyak waktu luang dariku untuk observasi dari jauh, jadi aku percaya padamu."

Nijimura tersenyum karena aku menurut padanya. "Bagus. Oh, iya. Kalau sedang penaklukan kau cobalah untuk terlihat lebih cantik sedikit. Dandan atau semacamnya seperti apa yang biasa wanita lakukan."

"Wajahku memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi kadang kala setiap gadis pasti menemukan kondisi tercantiknya dalam keadaan seperti apa." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa aku sudah paling cantik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Setuju, iblis pelangi?"

Seringai jahil muncul lagi di wajah Nijimura. "Jangan coba-coba menggoda iblis, kamu ya ... Kuroko itu anak yang alim, jadi kupikir menata _image_ -mu menjadi anak yang sedikit kutu buku bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman denganmu."

Aku tergelak pelan mendengar sarannya. "Oke, akan kucoba pakai kacamata dan mengikat sedikit rambutku ke belakang dengan membiarkan sisanya terurai ke belakang. Pita putih mungkin bagus untuk mengikatnya."

"(Your name)," ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara lirih Nijimura memanggil namaku. "Selamat berjuang." Ucapnya. Kalimatnya memberi semangat namun tidak diucapkan dengan semangat sedikitpun.

Jari jempol dan telunjukku membentuk bulat sebagai gestur 'Ok' dan aku meninggalkannya di atap sendirian.

.

.

.

Setelah lima belas menit membentuk penampilan 'kutu buku' di kamar mandi wanita, aku mulai perjalananku menuju perpustakaan untuk mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya. Sesuai perkataanku, aku memakai kacamata berminus rendah pinjaman dari teman sekelasku. Lalu tak lupa menata rambutku dengan pita putih yang ada di tasku. Pita putih itu pemberian dari seorang pemuda—dari sekian banyak pemuda yang kuberi coklat formalitas di hari valentine—dan entah kenapa aku begitu menyukainya sampai kubawa tiap hari sampai sekarang. Oh ya, aku bahkan memanjangkan _sweater_ -ku dan tidak menggulung lengannya seperti gadis penggugup.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat seraya berkomat-kamit dalam hati semoga aku tak begitu dikenali. Bagaimanapun juga, misi ini adalah misi pertamaku dan aku sedikit takut ketahuan Satsuki juga kalau aku mendekati incarannya—walaupun ini demi hidupku juga sih.

Perpustakaan berada di ujung koridor lantai dua dan aku harus melewati beberapa ruang kelas dulu untuk mencapainya. Sudah lewat setengah jam sejak bel pulang berbunyi, jadi koridor ini sepi dari anak-anak seangkatanku yang mungkin saja mengenaliku. Aku pun melaju dengan semangat sampai kulihat sesosok pemuda berkulit tan keluar dari salah satu ruang kelas yang belum kulewati. Rambut _dark blue_ -nya sangat kukenali. Aomine Daiki, teman sepermainan Satsuki.

Sekejap aku sedikit panik karena ia mungkin saja mengenaliku karena pernah sesekali berbicara denganku. Tapi aku kembali tenang. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak begitu peduli dengan siapa-siapa saja yang hanya sekilas pernah berinteraksi dengannya.

"Oi, Tetsu, aku duluan ya." Serunya dari luar dengan sedikit berteriak. "Ah, dia tidur pulas sekali. Dasar."

Aku tersentak mendengar kata Tetsu dari mulutnya. Di ... di dalam ada Kuroko Tetsuya? Rupanya mereka sekelas ... dan kebetulan sekali! Untung saja aku belum sampai di perpustakaan.

Setelah berteriak, Aomine pun berpaling dan tatapannya bertemu denganku. Aku menatapnya takut-takut, berharap agar dia tidak mengenaliku. Tapi sialnya dia terus menatapku seperti pernah melihatku. Tak membuang waktu, aku pun membuang pandanganku darinya lalu cepat-cepat melewatinya agar dia tak curiga. Sepertinya berhasil. Ia lewat dengan acuh dan menuruni tangga seperti tak pernah mengenaliku.

Pelan-pelan, aku mengintip isi kelas Aomine dari balik pintu. Ternyata benar, di sana ada Kuroko yang tengah tertidur dengan sebuah buku yang halamannya ditandai dengan telunjuknya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri meja tempat Kuroko tidur di sudut kelas dekat jendela. Angin tampak membelainya lembut dan menggerakkan surai biru mudanya. Wajah tidurnya tampak tenang dan nyaman. Benar kata Aomine, sepertinya ia pulas sekali.

"Kuroko Tetsuya ..." Gumammu lirih. Perhatianmu teralih pada buku yang ia tandai. "Waah ... Kupikir bacaannya kebanyakan hanya sesuatu yang berbau basket, tapi ini kumpulan puisi musim semi yang indah. Aku pernah baca ini."

Aku meneliti buku yang sedang dibacanya. Untunglah buku-buku seperti ini yang dia baca karena aku juga suka membaca yang seperti ini. Kesamaan selera ini akan berguna untuk mendekatinya. Perlahan, aku menggeser jarinya sedikit dan ia sedang membaca sebuah sajak yang menurutku paling tidak kumengerti dalam buku itu. Wah, sial. Semoga saja ketika aku mengungkit-ungkit soal buku ini dia tidak membahas sajak yang ini.

Selesai dengan buku itu, aku memerhatikan lagi wajah tidurnya. Tampaknya tubuhnya tidak begitu nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Lagipula jika ia hanya tidur di sini, waktuku untuk mendekatinya akan berkurang. Jadi, aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan dan menegurnya lirih. "Bangun, hei, bangun. Kuroko- _san_ , tidak baik tidur seperti ini."

Tubuh Kuroko yang terlihat lemas mulai bergerak-gerak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan protes karena ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar dan kepalanya bergeleng-geleng pelan, mungkin karena pusing telah tidur dalam keadaan tidak nyaman.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kamu tidak boleh tidur seperti itu, Kuroko- _san_." Tegurku lagi sambil mengeluarkan sebotol minum dari dalam tasku. "Ini, minumlah. Sepertinya kamu pusing sehabis bangun tidur."

Kuroko menerima botol minumku lalu meminum airnya. Perlahan, matanya yang sayu mulai terlihat segar dan terbuka lebar. Tampak iris biru mudanya yang menawan sedang menatapku sambil terus meminum airku. Ia menghabiskan air mineral dengan ekstrak lemon itu dalam beberapa kali teguk. " _Doumo_." Ucapnya. "Maaf, kuhabiskan." Ia menaruh botol minumku di atas meja.

Aku menggeleng tak keberatan. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa kamu masih pusing? Kelas sudah selesai dari tadi, lho."

Ia menjawab dengan datar. "Hm, aku baik. _Ano ..._ Kamu ..."

Ah, iya juga! Dia kan tidak mengenalku, ya!

"Aa ... Aah ... Maaf. Aku (your name) ..." Seruku sedikit malu. Mendadak aku mendapat ide brilian ketika melihat buku kumpulan puisi itu. "Ah, aku mencarimu untuk buku itu. Begitu kucari di perpustakaan, buku itu tidak ada. Dan begitu kucari di data peminjam, ternyata buku ini sedang kau pinjam. Kau belum selesai membacanya, ya?"

Ia memandangku masih sedatar tadi. "Ya, saya tahu namamu (your name). Buku ini sudah selesai saya baca ... Tapi saya pikir bukankah ada satu buku ini lagi di perpustakaan?" Ujarnya.

Waaaks! Gawat! Aku memang pernah meminjam buku itu dari perpustakaan, tapi tidak menyangka kalau bukunya ada dua. Aduh ... Bagaimana ya agar aku bisa terus berhubungan dengan anak ini?

"Eeh ... Em ... Aku tidak menemukannya, ehehe ... A ... Aku cuma perlu sebentar dengan buku ini kok! Aku pernah meminjamnya dan tiba-tiba teringat akan satu sajak yang indah sekali ada di buku ini. Aku ingin memotretnya untuk bisa membacanya lagi. Kau tahu ... ehehehe ... Untuk menikmati suasana musim semi ..." Dalihku sedikit panik. Sial, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi alasanku jelek sekali!

"Oh, kalau begitu, silakan ..." Ucapnya seraya memberiku buku itu. Aku mulai melancarkan taktik kedua. Dengan sengaja aku menyentuh jari-jarinya ketika akan mengambil buku itu darinya.

"Ta ... Tanganmu dingin sekali, Kuroko- _san_ ... Ah, gara-gara AC-nya masih menyala ya biarpun jendela di sampingmu terbuka?" Seruku sambil membuka-buka halaman buku dengan gugup.

Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri dan melepas _coat_ seragamnya. Ia lalu memakaikan _coat_ itu ke bahuku sambil berkata, "mungkin, tapi jarimu sedikit gemetaran. Sepertinya kamu lebih kedinginan dari pada saya."

Sontak wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdetak cepat karena tindakan dan ucapannya. Apa-apaan pemuda ini? Padahal akulah yang sedang dalam posisi ingin menaklukannya, tapi aku dibuatnya sedikit berdebar sekarang. Jadi ini kenapa Satsuki menyukainya karena kebaikannya? Bahaya sekali! Orang ini hanya sekedar baik, jangan jatuh dalam misi pertamamu, (your name)!

"A ... haha ... Terima kasih, Kuroko- _san_. Sebenarnya ..." Pokoknya, aku harus terlihat lebih seperti sedang mengejar hatinya! "Aku jadi gugup karena diperhatikan seperti itu olehmu ... Hehe ..." Ucapku.

Wajah datarnya tiba-tiba sedikit mencair dan senyum tipis pun muncul. "Saya memang memperhatikan orang-orang sedikit lebih baik dari pada yang lainnya. Maaf jika itu membuat kamu terganggu."

Wah, waah, waaah! Bahaya sekali senyumannya barusan! Senyuman itu biar sekilas tapi terlihat manis dan tulus sekali! Orang yang disukai Satsuki memang luar biasa.

"Tidak juga, sih ..." Tanggapku sedikit malu. Aku pun selesai memotret selembar sajak yang sangat kusukai dari buku itu. Sekarang saatnya membuat ia menawarkan untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganku!

Aku mengambil botol minum yang diletakkannya di meja lalu menggoyangkannya. "Hm, benar-benar habis, ya? Kupikir masih sisa setidaknya seteguk. Ya sudahlah." Aku pun memasukkan botol itu lagi ke dalam tasku. Ekor mataku diam-diam menatap tanggapan Kuroko. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu air minumku sudah benar-benar dihabiskannya, itu hanya pancingan agar dia merasa bersalah lalu mengganti air minumku atau apa.

Tapi sayangnya ia hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan bersalah dan berkata maaf sekali lagi dengan lirih. Aku terpaksa mengubur harapanku lalu sekali lagi berkata tidak apa-apa kepadanya. Ternyata dia tidak sebaik yang kupikirkan. Namun, masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah. Aku masih bisa mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Jadi ... mari ... pulang? Kurasa sebentar lagi petugas kebersihan akan berkeliling memeriksa kelas dan menguncinya." Ajakku patah-patah.

Kuroko maju ke meja guru di depan kelas lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lacinya. Sebuah _remote_ AC. Ia mengarahkannya ke kedua AC di ruangan kelas itu lalu mematikannya. "Ya, ayo." Responnya.

Rasanya aku ingin melonjak senang begitu dia merespon ajakanku. Bagus, si pemuda berwajah datar ini akhirnya bisa didekati sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku menyusulnya ke depan kelas dengan riang lalu keluar kelas bersamanya. Kami berdua diam saja sejak keluar kelas. Susah juga, ini baru pertemuan pertama kami jadi aku tidak bisa sembarang melempar topik.

Tapi ... kucoba saja mengarah ke topik yang satu itu, basket. " _Ano ..._ Kuroko- _san_ dekat dengan Aomine- _san_ ya? Aku pernah melihat kalian latihan basket tapi tidak menyangka kalian sekelas."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ke arahku lalu menatapku heran. "Ah ... begitu? Kamu melihat saya?"

Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat karena berbohong. Ugh, aku memang tak ingat pernah mampir ke gedung olahraga tempat klub basket latihan—apalagi memperhatikannya, ketemu saja baru hari ini—dan berspekulasi ia dekat dengan Aomine karena tadi Aomine memanggilnya Tetsu. Tenang, (your name), tenang. Mungkin dia hanya kaget karena tak merasa kuperhatikan—walau memang itu yang terjadi, sih.

"I ... Iya ... Kamu tidak sadar?" Tanyaku pura-pura polos.

Dia tampak berpikir keras atau mengingat-ingat. "Saya tidak biasa disadari orang lain, jadi rasanya aneh saja. Saya pikir selama ini kamu tidak tahu ada saya."

Uwaaah, dia seperti sedang membaca isi hatiku. Padahal, realitanya semua benar sekali. Aku memang baru mengenalnya hari ini. Bahkan tahu sosoknya seperti ini saja karena Aomine memanggilnya Tetsu dari luar kelas tadi.

"A ... Hehehe ... Begitu, ya. Ah, omong-omong, dari buku kumpulan puisi itu yang mana yang paling kamu suka?" Tanyaku berusaha menciptakan topik.

Ia membuka-buku buku kumpulan puisi yang belum selesai dibacanya. "Sejauh yang sudah kubaca ... Sebenarnya tidak ada yang paling saya suka. Semuanya saya baca sebagai pengisi waktu saja. Tapi, diksinya memang indah."

Aku menatapnya kaget. "Wuah ... Ternyata Kuroko- _san_ bisa berbicara sebanyak itu! Kupikir kamu hanya akan menjawab, yang halaman ini ... atau yang judulnya ini ... atau tidak ada yang spesial."

Mendengar komentar konyolku, Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu spesial, hanya saja sedang ingin membaca-baca lagi beberapa bait untuk meningkatkan _mood_ -ku. Kan tidak hanya lagu saja yang bisa meningkatkan _mood_. Sajak yang indah bahkan bisa menyuntikkan semangat lagi untukku. Kuroko- _san_ bagaimana?" Cerocosku panjang.

"Yah, macam-macam ... Ah, saya habis ini belok kiri." Jawabnya.

"Eh ... Begitu ya, kalau aku lurus terus ke arah stasiun. Rumahku cukup jauh. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko- _san_!" Seruku seraya melambaikan tangan. Ia pun berbelok lalu menghilang dari pandanganku dengan cepat. Keberadaannya tipis, pasti sulit mencarinya di tengah keramaian.

Setelah lepas dari Kuroko Tetsuya, jantungku berdebar kencang. Ah, apakah aku sudah dapat melaksanakan pendekatan pertamaku dengan baik? Setidaknya sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mengenalku dan bahkan mengetahui kesukaanku. Kuharap ia tidak menganggapku terlalu ribut dan semacamnya lalu malas bertemu lagi denganku.

Besok akan kumulai pendekatan kedua! Semoga ia tidak benci dengan bekal makan siang buatan tangan—dan terutama itu semoga tidak ada Satsuki di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang keesokan harinya, Satsuki mengajakku makan siang bersama.

" _E ... Etto,_ maaf Satsuki. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain ..." Dustaku. Padahal aku baru ingin mengajak Kuroko makan bersamaku.

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku akan makan bersama Tetsu- _kun_ saja." Serunya riang.

Wah, wah, wah! Justru ini yang paling kutakutkan!

"Eh ... da ... dari pada itu, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami saja? Kami mau makan di atap, lho. Setelah kucoba kemarin ternyata menyenangkan sekali, suasananya enak." Ajakku dengan cepat.

Satsuki tampak menimbang-nimbang saranku. "Memangnya siapa yang kamu ajak janjian, (your name)?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"I ... Ituu ... Nantilah kukenalkan padamu, hehehe ..." Jawabku sok misterius, padahal sebenarnya tidak memiliki solusi. Tidak memberikan Satsuki waktu untuk menolak, aku menarik tangannya keluar kelas. "Ayo, ikut saja!"

Dan dengan asal aku mengajaknya ke atap. Tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Melihat hal ini, Satsuki semakin memandangku dengan cemas. Aku harus berbicara seakan orang itu telat datang—padahal memang tidak ada siapapun yang kuajak janjian!

"Kamu benar-benar janjian dengan seseorang kan, (your name)?" Tanyanya.

Aku berpura-pura kesal. "Iya. Dan ternyata dia belum juga sampai ke sini! Dasar lelet! Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Satsuki." Aku mulai mencari-cari alasan agar bisa menjauh dari Satsuki. "Aku mau panggil dia dulu. Orangnya ... Hmm ... Kakak kelas! Iya, jadi mungkin agak lama. Maaf ya, Satsuki."

Tapi Satsuki menahan tanganku dan memintaku duduk langsung. "Sudahlah, kita berdua saja. Emm ... Kalau kakak kelas siapapun itu benar-benar ada—maksudku, masuk sekolah ... ya, masuk sekolah!—pasti nanti ia akan ke sini kan?" Cegahnya.

Wah gawat, pokoknya aku harus terus cari alasan agar bisa bertemu Kuroko. "Justru dia pasti sedang bersembunyi karena malu padamu, Satsuki. Anak itu! Huh!" Omelku pura-pura marah. "Makanya aku harus mencarinya."

Raut wajah Satsuki sedikit cerah begitu mendengar kalimatku barusan. "Oh? Anaknya pemalu?"

"Ya ... Ya begitulah." Jawabku sekadarnya, tak berani menatap Satsuki yang mulai antusias.

"Dia sama sekali tidak kenal denganku?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Jelas saja tidak kenal, kan 'dia' ini hanya orang imajiner yang menjadi alasan agar aku bisa menjauhkan Satsuki dari Kuroko untuk sementara.

"Oke ... Baguslah!" Serunya entah kenapa riang. "Cepat ya, (your name)!"

Aku mengacungkan jempolku tanda setuju dan langsung melesat lari dari atap. Setelah jauh dari Satsuki, aku menghentikan lariku dan berjalan seperti biasa dengan nafas terengah-engah karena capek berlari. Baru kusadari tanganku yang tadinya menenteng bekal makan siangku kini tak memegang apapun. Sial, aku terburu-buru tadi dan melupakan bekal makanan yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Kuroko dan diriku sendiri.

Waktu istirahat siang semakin berkurang dan aku tak punya pilihan selain membeli sesuatu di kantin untuk mengajaknya makan bersama. Kalau aku membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, mungkin saja Kuroko malah sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Sekali lagi aku berlari dan berpacu dengan waktu untuk mendapatkan makanan di kantin. Hukum kantin di Teikou itu keras bak hukum rimba. Siapa cepat dia dapat.

Dan ... Benar saja. Suasana kantin kini sudah seperti sedang terjadi perang antar suku. Tidak perempuan tidak laki-laki semua berebut. Ah, tapi hari ini sedang ada penjualan roti yakisoba spesial yang sangat disukai penghuni Teikou. Aku juga suka, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperebutkannya kali ini. Terpaksa aku harus membeli makanan dari _counter_ lain yang sepi dan—

" _Konnichiwa,_ (Your name)- _san_."

"W... Wuah!" Seruku kaget begitu mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda menyenggolku sedikit dari belakang. "Ah, Kuroko- _san_ rupanya! Aku kaget sekali, kurasa tadi tidak ada orang di sekitarku. Padahal aku sudah menjauh sedikit dari 'medan perang roti yakisoba' itu."

Ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu sebelum target. Pemuda berhawa tipis ini sedikit mengejutkan juga.

"Ah, ini." Kuroko menunjukkan roti yakisoba yang sudah dimakan segigit kepadaku. "(Your name)- _san_ juga ingin ini?"

Spontan aku mengangguk melihat roti enak itu tepat di depanku. "Iya! Tapi kamu lihat sendiri, mana bisa aku menembus perang suku ini? Kuroko- _san_ kok bisa dapat? Kamu datang di awal-awal ya?"

Kuroko pun tersenyum tipis. "Saya punya cara sendiri. Biar saya ambilkan." Jawabnya. Baru aku akan mencegahnya, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah masuk ke dalam area medan perang roti yakisoba dan menyelinap dengan tenang. Aku terpana melihatnya. Kali ini hawa tipisnya menunjukkan kegunaannya. Praktis sekali! Jadi ini yang disebutnya sebagai caranya sendiri?

" _Douzo—_ silakan." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan roti yakisoba legendaris itu. Rotinya masih utuh dan baik-baik saja, padahal ia lumayan tergencet di jalan. Sepertinya ia menjaganya dengan baik.

"Te ... Terima kasih, Kuroko- _san_ ... Kalau begitu kubayar dua kali saja, ya. Uangnya ... Emm ..." Aku pun merogoh saku rokku untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar roti yakisoba yang diambilkan Kuroko, namun tangan pemuda itu menahan tanganmu dan kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Eeh ... Jangan begitu, ah! Kalau begitu, mau kubelikan jus atau sesuatu mungkin?" Tawarku merasa tak enak.

Ia menggeleng lagi. "Anggap saja terima kasih untuk air lemonmu kemarin." Ujarnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Roti ini sangat kuhargai sekali lho—terutama untuk mendapatkannya kan sangat susah—dan tentunya harus terbalas dengan sesuatu yang setara. Biar kubelikan makanan atau minuman yang sangat kau sukai juga, Kuroko- _san_!" Seruku tak terima. Yah, sekaligus ingin tahu juga kan makanan atau minuman apa yang menjadi kesukaannya, fufufu ...

Kuroko tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak lalu berkata, "kalau kamu tetap memaksa ... Saya suka vanilla milkshake di Maji Burger."

Nah, itu dia! Catat! Minuman kesukaannya adalah vanilla milkshake di ... Eh, tunggu ... Maji Burger?

"Tempat itu kan lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi dekat dengan rumahku!" Seruku senang. "Aku sering makan di sana, terutama karena harganya yang terjangkau kantungku, hehe ... Makanya ada beberapa bintik di wajahku, mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak memakan _junk food_." Cerocosku lagi.

Tampak Kuroko berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya sambil tersenyum menahan tawa. "Mungkin." Tanggapnya. "Tapi, begitu pun kamu sudah terlihat manis." Tambahnya dengan santai.

Mendengar pujian itu, tanpa disangka-sangka wajahku memanas karena malu. Otomatis aku menunduk dan jadi tidak berani menatap mata birunya yang bening itu. Aku memang orang yang banyak bicara dan suka berterus terang, namun mendengar kalimat pujian yang sepertinya tulus dari orang pendiam sepertinya langsung membuatku malu dan salah tingkah. Rasanya kalau dibiarkan lama-lama aku bisa menyukai—eh, tidak, tidak! Masih ada lima orang lagi yang harus kutaklukkan! Aku tidak boleh suka dengan siapapun sebelum semuanya selesai!

"Aa ... Uuuh ... Pokoknya, aku akan tetap mencoba menghilangkan bintik ini. Mmm ... Kalau begitu, habis pulang sekolah ... Kita ke Maji Burger? Kamu bisa pesan vanilla milkshake sebanyak yang kamu mau." Tawarku.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujui tawaranku. "Jam pelajaran terakhir nanti, saya ada praktikum. Mungkin akan selesai lebih lama dari pada (your name)- _san_. Tolong tunggu saya di perpustakaan, saya ingin mengembalikan buku kumpulan puisi itu dulu." Pesannya.

Aku tersenyum senang karena dia malah memberikanku kesempatan untuk tidak ketahuan Satsuki saat pulang nanti. "Baik!" Jawabku semangat sambil berpose hormat ke arahnya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih rotinya, ya! Aku harus segera kembali. Sampai nanti, Kuroko _-san_!" Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia hanya membalasku dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan, tapi itu sudah cukup. Sekarang, aku harus segera kembali kepada Satsuki dan mengarang beberapa alasan lagi.

Istirahat siang tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, jadi aku bergegas pergi ke atap menemui Satsuki untuk memakan bekalku. Untung keduanya kubawa dengan porsi sedikit, sehingga mungkin aku masih sanggup menghabiskan keduanya. Roti yakisoba ini biar kuberikan pada orang lain saja—walaupun rasanya sayang juga karena itu pemberian Kuroko. Yah, kami memang tidak jadi makan bersama sesuai rencanaku, tapi setidaknya pulang nanti aku masih bisa mendekatinya.

Ketika aku sampai di jajaran tangga menuju atap yang sepi, tiba-tiba Nijimura muncul begitu saja.

"Hai, kerja bagus, (your name)." Sapanya.

Mendengar pujiannya, aku tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih. Tidak sesuai rencanaku sih, tapi ini lebih baik. Kau dengar pembicaraanku dengannya di kantin, ya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu mengawasimu—dan kemajuan roh jahatnya, tentu saja." Jawabnya.

Aku sampai lupa di dalam Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang sedang ada roh jahat. "Eh, Nijimura, memangnya di dalam tubuh Kuroko benar-benar ada roh jahat, ya? Rasanya ia orang yang baik. Atau ... Jangan-jangan ia dulunya jahat dan karena pengaruh roh jahat ia malah jadi berbalik sifatnya?"

Nijimura sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. "Ah, iya, ada. Memang roh jahat yang satu itu tidak begitu menyulitkan. Ia tidak sejahat yang lain, tapi ia sangat keras kepala."

Sesaat muncul dalam benakku sebuah khayalan. Jadi, roh tahanan yang merasuki Kuroko ini mungkin terlalu keras kepala sampai membuat jengkel penjaga neraka lalu ia dimasukkan ke dalam penjara neraka. Yah, mungkin begitu.

"Berarti sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya ini sekarang sedang keras kepala karena roh tahanan itu?" Aku mulai tak menggunakan kata jahat karena roh yang ini sepertinya tidak terdengar jahat untukku.

"Ya. Mungkin tidak begitu kelihatan dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, tapi kau coba saja pancing pembicaraan lebih dalam tentang kegiatan basketnya. Nanti juga kelihatan. Misi ini akan selesai kalau kau berhasil mengeluarkan kekeraskepalaannya itu. Setelahnya aku bisa menangkap roh tahanan itu dengan mudah." Jelas Nijimura.

Mulutku melongo kaget. "Lho, kalau begitu aku tidak harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, dong? Padahal ia sudah mengatakan kalau aku manis, lho! Hayo, kalau ia sampai jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana nih? Duh, berarti aku akan mempermainkan perasaan orang dong—dan bukan demi hidupku pula!" Cerocosku panik.

"Err ... Bukan begitu, justru roh itu bisa keluar karena dua hal. Pertama, jika sifat keras kepalanya hilang olehmu, roh itu jadi tidak ada gunanya berada di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua, jika ia jatuh cinta padamu, roh itu pun terdesak keluar dari dirinya. Ada dua langkah penting." Jelas Nijimura lagi.

"Tapi kau bilang tadi jika aku bisa membuatnya tidak keras kepala lagi, misi pertama ini selesai!" Protesku.

"Kubilang begitu karena perkembangannya sudah sampai sini, tahu! Kalau kau membuat sifat keras kepalanya hilang—dengan keadaan seperti ini—ia akan semakin suka denganmu dan otomatis roh jahat itu keluar. Jadi, singkatnya tugasmu sekarang cobalah selesaikan masalah yang menyangkut kekeraskepalaannya. Sudah, itu saja!" Jelas Nijimura lagi dengan tak sabar.

Aku bernafas dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Berdebat dengan Nijimura memang selalu memancing emosiku. "Oke. Akan kucoba mengakhirinya saat pulang nanti." Putusku akhirnya. "Dan yang lainnya pun akan kuakhiri dengan cepat, supaya aku bisa membuatmu dengan tenang kembali ke neraka sana! Huh, berdebat denganmu selalu membuatku emosi." Lanjutku dengan sinis.

Raut wajah Nijimura tampak sedikit terpukul namun ia memajukan bibirnya dengan sebal lalu membalas cercaanku. "Ya, kuharap kau bisa cepat menyelesaikannya sebelum waktu yang kutentukan! Biar tenang aku nanti tidak usah bertemu lagi dengan gadis cerewet sepertimu!"

"Oke!" Sahutku kencang. "Aku—"

"(Your name)? Kaukah itu?" Suara sopran Satsuki tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah atap. Aku bergegas naik beberapa anak tangga lagi lalu berbelok dan mendapati Satsuki sedang menatapku bingung dari pintu menuju atap.

"Aah ... Oh ... Hai ... Satsuki." Sapaku kaku. "Emm ... Maaf, aku sudah berusaha menyeretnya ke sini, tapi ia benar-benar malu kepadamu ... Jadi ..."

Satsuki menunjuk roti yakisoba di genggaman tangan kananku. "Lalu, roti yakisoba itu ...? Bukankah kamu bawa bekal, (your name)?"

"Roti ini? Ah, roti ini tadi dititipkannya padaku untukmu, Satsuki." Sekejap aku mengarang alasan. "Karena ini roti langka, jadi ia ingin memberikannya padamu. Kusuruh ia untuk memberikan padamu langsung, tapi kau tahu, seperti yang kubilang tadi ..."

Perlahan, Satsuki menghampiriku dengan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat senang lalu menerima roti itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi ... Jika ada yang bertanya nanti soal roti ini, bilang saja kau membelikannya untukku tadi, oke?"

Tingkah Satsuki agak aneh, tapi kubiarkan saja. Ia menuntunku naik ke atap dan mengomel kenapa baru kembali seterlambat ini karena waktu istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi sementara aku belum makan siang, namun aku tak memerhatikan omongannya.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Nijimura sudah tidak ada di sana. Hilang tiba-tiba seperti biasa. Mengingat Nijimura aku kembali fokus pada misiku pulang sekolah nanti.

Lihat saja, Nijimura! Aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya saat pulang sekolah nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Yahoo~ Schnee kembali~ Tadinya mau kubuat satu tokoh satu chapter, tapi apa daya nantinya malah jadi kepanjangan. Lagi pula niat awal update tiap minggu sudah kelewat sehari, jadi aku harus meng-update secepatnya.**

 **Ohya, cerita ini memang kubuat setelah aku terpana sama Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai ehehe. Mungkin awalnya mirip, tapi selanjutnya dan endingnya beda banget kok!**

 **Di sini tidak terlalu banyak buat doki-doki ya? Apa boleh buat, soalnya ceweknya sih yang ngedeketin. Tapi untuk selanjutnya akan kuusahakan banyak kejadian yang bisa buat doki-doki~**

 **Btw terima kasih atas semua review yang kalian berikan~ Terutama jika ada saran, kritik, dan teror update itu akan sangat membantu kemajuan cerita ini. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, bagian akhir penaklukkan Kuroko~**


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya (2)

_Lihat saja, Nijimura! Aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya saat pulang sekolah nanti!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

Target Pertama : Kuroko Tetsuya (2)

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, selepas pertengkaranku dengan Nijimura yang dihentikan tidak sadar oleh Satsuki, aku dibawa gadis bersurai merah muda itu ke atap untuk makan siang. Tingkah gadis itu tampak aneh. Ia sangat senang ketika kuberikan roti yakisoba dari Kuroko yang alibinya kuberitahu bahwa roti itu diberikan seorang kakak kelas penggemarnya yang imajiner. Tapi berani taruhan ia bukannya senang karena roti yakisoba itu. Dan aku tidak peduli, karena toh pikiranku dipenuhi emosiku kepada Nijimura.

Lalu, ketika aku menjejakkan langkah pertamaku di atap hari itu, aku tahu apa sebab kesenangan tak wajar Satsuki. Ada Aomine Daiki sedang duduk nyaman di tempat yang dijaga Satsuki agar kami bisa makan siang dengan nyaman—dan ia tengah memakan bekal dari kotak makanku!

Melihat apa yang dimakan Aomine, Satsuki berlari panik menghampiri Aomine lalu mengomelinya karena melahap bekalku seenaknya. Aku tak peduli. Toh si hitam itu malah membantuku menghabiskan bekal yang kubawa lebih itu. Aku menghampiri mereka pelan-pelan dan keduanya masih saja berdebat soal bekalku.

Aku pun melerai mereka. "Sudahlah, Satsuki. Aku kan bawa dua bekal. Masih ada satu lagi." Ujarku. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Satsuki pasti akan menanyaiku kenapa aku membawa dua bekal. Jadi, terpaksa aku berbohong lagi. "Tadinya kubuat satu lagi memang untuk kakak kelas itu, karena ia tadinya mau ke sini dengan upah bekal buatanku." Bisikku kepada Satsuki.

"Tapi ... Dia kan tidak berhak mengambil bekalmu seenaknya, (Your name)! Kau ini kebiasaan, Aomine- _kun_! Ayo, minta maaf sama (your name)!" Omel Satsuki lagi.

Aomine masih cuek dan meneruskan memakan bekalku. Aku pun mengambil kotak bekal satunya dan ikut mulai makan siang di samping Aomine. Melihat aku yang sama cueknya dengan Aomine, Satsuki pun mau tak mau berhenti dan ikut duduk bersama kami lalu menggigit roti yakisoba-nya dengan kesal.

"Roti itu darimu?" Tanya Aomine tiba-tiba sambil melirik ke arahku.

Aku yang hampir tak pernah berbicara dengan Aomine yang terkenal sangar ini jadi sedikit gugup. "I ... Iya. Tadi aku pergi sebentar untuk membeli roti itu, tapi setelah melewati medan perang aku jadi muak sendiri begitu mendapatkan roti itu. Jadilah kuberikan saja kepada Satsuki."

Terdengar dengusan dari Aomine. "Konyol. Kau membawa bekal seenak ini dan pergi menyongsong maut untuk mendapatkan roti yang pada akhirnya kau berikan pada orang lain." Komentarnya.

Cemberutku timbul karena kata-katanya. "Biar saja. Harusnya kau bersyukur karenanya kau bisa memakan satu kotak bekalku."

"Konyol yang kedua, membawa dua kotak bekal." Lanjutnya acuh.

Baru aku akan menjawab yang sebenarnya, Satsuki menatapku dengan khawatir. Dari tatapannya sepertinya ia tak ingin aku menceritakan soal kakak kelas itu kepada Aomine. "Memangnya salah kalau aku punya perut karet? Lagi pula ini sekalian jatah sarapanku, kok." Jawabku judes.

"Omong-omong, kenapa orang ini ..." Aku melirik ke arah Aomine dengan galak. "... Ada di sini?"

Satsuki memutar pandangannya dengan malas. "Biasa, dia tadinya sedang tidur siang di sini. Begitu aku membuka bekalku tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan bilang lapar. Tadinya mau kuberikan saja punyaku, tapi setelah mencoba bekalku yang cantik ini dia berhenti dan mencari-cari makanan. Lalu aku mendengar suaramu dan pergi menghampirimu. Eh, si _Aho_ ini malah menyambar bekalmu yang kutinggal." Jelas Satsuki secara kronologis.

"Berarti, kamu tidak menghabiskan bekalmu dong, Satsuki?" Tanyaku.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkekeh pelan. "Iya, ehehe ... Habisnya, kau tahu ... Itu masakanku dan agaknya aku sedikit tidak berselera kali ini ... Hehe ..."

Aomine menodongkan sumpitnya ke arah sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Nah itu kau sadar rasa masakanmu hancur. Harusnya kau paham kenapa aku melahap bekalnya yang enak ini." Ujarnya sebal. Ia tampak mengingat-ingat sosokku. "(Your name) kan? Kemarin mau ngapain? Pakai kacamata segala."

Waaaah! Wajahku langsung pucat mendengar pertanyaannya. Ternyata ia mengenaliku, kemarin! Si mulut ember ini, kenapa menanyakannya di depan Satsuki, sih? Mau tau saja!

"Pe ... Perpustakaan." Kali ini aku tidak bohong, awalnya aku memang ingin ke sana, kan. "Akhir-akhir ini penglihatanku agak buruk, dan aku lelah membaca begitu banyak tanpa kacamata. Jadi kemarin kupinjam saja kacamata cadangan Tominaga- _san_ yang minusnya kurang lebih sama denganku, karena aku berniat membaca di perpustakaan." Alibiku.

Tampaknya Satsuki dan Aomine percaya-percaya saja lalu melanjutkan makan siang masing-masing. Aku baru saja bernafas lega sampai Aomine memancing atensiku kembali. "Kau aneh memakai kacamata." Katanya.

Aku cemberut lagi mendengar komentarnya yang seenaknya. Kenapa tahu-tahu ia yang cuek jadi banyak komentar menyebalkan seperti ini, sih? Sudah makan bekal punya orang seenaknya, berani mengejek pula! Yah, tapi penampilan sangar Aomine memang sedikit menciutkan nyaliku untuk mengomelinya, sih. Mungkin yang tahan memarahinya hanya Satsuki seorang.

"Kan aku memakainya bukan untuk kau puji." Dalihku berusaha meredam kekesalan.

Melihat aku dan Aomine saling menyahut dengan sinis, Satsuki jadi salah tingkah dan merasa tidak enak. Bel tanda masuk kelas pun menyelamatkan situasi ini. Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan bekalku—begitu juga dengan Aomine, serta Satsuki dengan roti yakisoba-nya. Aku pun menggamit tangan Satsuki lalu menariknya pergi dari atap itu secepatnya, malas berurusan dengan Aomine.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Satsuki tak henti meminta maaf atas kesalahan Aomine. Aku memaafkannya berkali-kali pula, agak malas meladeni Satsuki juga sebenarnya. Sekarang aku sedang fokus dalam rencana penaklukan Kuroko saat pulang sekolah nanti. Aku harus membungkam kecerewetan Nijimura! Yosh!

.

.

.

Selepas kelas jam terakhir, aku langsung pamit pergi kepada Satsuki. Dia bertanya kenapa aku begitu terburu-buru dan aku terpaksa berbohong lagi kepadanya. Kukatakan aku harus mengomeli kakak kelas imajiner itu karena tak berani bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku ingin secepatnya menunggu Kuroko di perpustakaan. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi pun aku meminjam kacamata Tominaga- _san_ lagi dan berdandan seperti kemarin.

Setelah semuanya siap, aku bergegas menuju perpustakaan. Ketika melewati kelas Kuroko di koridor menuju perpustakaan, aku mengintip sedikit ke dalamnya. Benar saja, kelasnya kosong dan hanya ada tas-tas para siswa di dalamnya. Mereka semua masih belum selesai praktikum.

Aku memandang ke arah tas Kuroko yang ada di pojok kanan belakang kelas. Tidak seperti yang kuduga, di sana ada beberapa kertas dan buku berserakan. Hal itu biasanya hanya akan ada di meja anak yang ceroboh atau sedang terburu-buru. Tapi Kuroko sejauh yang kukenal adalah anak yang tenang dan cermat, karena itu aku heran. Bersyukur sekolah bagus ini tidak memasang cctv di tiap kelasnya karena sudah aman, aku pun memanfaatkannya dengan masuk seenaknya ke dalam kelas kosong itu. Untuk menghampiri meja Kuroko tentu saja.

Di atas meja Kuroko ada dua buku paket, satu buku catatan, dan beberapa kertas yang dimasukkan asal-asalan ke dalam buku paket dan catatan. Aku pun mengeluarkan kertas-kertas itu lalu melihatnya dengan saksama. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk untuk menghilangkan sifat keras kepalanya yang timbul karena roh tahanan yang menjadi tanggungan Nijimura.

"Ini ... Bukannya strategi-strategi dalam basket ya?" Gumamku setelah melihat keseluruhan kertas itu. "Ah, bukan cuma tentang strategi sih. Kayaknya yang ini tentang teknik ... Wow, sepertinya keren juga kalau bisa melakukan teknik seperti ini."

Kebingungan pun melandaku. Kalau dia memang seantusias ini terhadap basket, kenapa dia membolos latihan? Justru harusnya kan dia semakin giat berlatih. Apa dia tidak tahan dengan latihan keras klub basket Teikou, ya? Atau dia kesal karena tidak bisa bergabung dengan generasi keajaiban? Wah, jangan-jangan ini adalah petunjuk penting bagiku untuk menemukan penyebab sifat keras kepala Kuroko.

Tapi ... Apa? Petunjuknya apa?

 _Cklek_

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka perlahan dan tampak sosok pemuda berkulit tan setinggi 193 sentimeter di depan pintu memakai jas laboratorium sekolah. Ia memandangmu dengan heran dan wajahmu pucat pasi ketahuan sedang mengacak-acak meja Kuroko. Otakmu langsung berputar cepat untuk menemukan alasan yang pas untuk menjelaskan situasi ini dengan wajar kepada si sangar Aomine namun pemuda itu malah menutup pintu dengan cepat lalu menghampirimu terburu-buru.

" _Ano ..._ Soal ini aku ..." Baru saja aku akan beralasan, Aomine mengabaikanku lalu membereskan buku-buku serta kertas-kertas Kuroko yang berserakan. Ia bahkan merebut kertas yang masih ada di tanganku lalu membereskannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan rapi. Wajahnya sedikit panik seperti telah melakukan kesalahan. Diakah yang membuat meja Kuroko berantakan tadi?

Belum sempat aku mendapatkan penjalasan tentang tingkah Aomine barusan, dari luar terdengar samar suara-suara ribut para siswa. Rupanya rombongan siswa kelas Aomine sudah dekat. Itu berarti dalam waktu dekat Kuroko akan masuk ke dalam kelas! Ah, bagaimana ini? Gawat kalau ia memergokiku ada di mejanya! Bisa-bisa _image_ -ku langsung turun drastis di hadapannya sebagai cewek _stalker_ —yah walaupun memang itu yang sedang kulakukan.

Sepertinya Aomine juga akan kena kesulitan jika anak-anak kelasnya datang, terlihat dari wajah paniknya. Dengan cepat tahu-tahu ia menarik tanganku keras lalu membuka lemari penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan dan mendorongku masuk. Tentu saja aku kaget dan berusaha melawan tanpa suara. Namun ia jelas-jelas lebih kuat dariku dan aku terdorong masuk dengan kasar. Ia pun juga ikut masuk dan menutup pintunya. Dengan susah payah dan sesak kami berdua muat di dalamnya.

Aku menahan degup jantungku mati-matian. Apa-apaan situasi ini? Wajah Aomine tepat berada di atas kepalaku! Yah, dengan tingginya ia memang terpaksa menunduk mati-matian dan mendesakku habis-habisan. Tangan besarnya juga terpaksa memelukku erat agar kami berdua bisa muat di dalamnya. Hal ini membuatku luar biasa malu dan berdebar-debar, namun mengingat penaklukanku dengan Kuroko dan di sini hawanya sangat panas, aku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hei, _Aho!_ Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau mengurungku di sini?" Protesku dengan berbisik-bisik.

Pemuda bertampang sangar itu menatapku galak sebagai isyarat untukku agar aku diam. Suara anak-anak sekelas Aomine pun mulai terdengar lebih keras. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. Aomine terlihat semakin gelisah—mungkin karena takut suatu perbuatannya ketahuan, entah apa—tapi aku terlihat lebih gelisah lagi karena pose ini. Aku memang sangat berdebar—seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya jika dihadapkan dalam situasi ini, apalagi kalau tokoh laki-lakinya adalah pemuda _badass_ yang tampan begini—namun rasa sebalku terhadap tindakan pemaksaannya yang tiba-tiba ini lebih besar.

"Hei! Kenapa sih? Kau takut ketahuan habis melakukan sesuatu yang buruk ya?" Bisikku lagi.

"Diam, Bodoh." Sahutnya galak.

"Aku pelan-pelan kok!" Dalihku tanpa sadar sedikit mengencangkan suara. "Ini cuma karena telingamu sangat dekat dengan mulutku jadi kau mendengar suaraku keras."

"Terserahlah. Yang penting sekarang diam." Titahnya lagi dengan wajah gusar.

Setelah itu aku diam, tapi bukan untuk mematuhi omongan Aomine, ya! Aku berpikir kira-kira apa yang membuat Aomine begitu panik melihatku menemukan buku-buku dan kertas Kuroko yang berserakan. Hm, Kuroko itu tidak biasanya menata sesuatu dengan berantakan. Tapi kali ini mejanya berantakan. Lalu Aomine datang dan ia memergokiku sedang melihat-lihat buku dan kertas Kuroko. Ia pun membereskan buku-buku dan kertas yang berantakan itu secepatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Kuroko. Begitu kronologisnya ... kan?

Eeeh? Jangan-jangan yang mengacak-acak meja Kuroko itu Aomine? Mungkin ia melihat-lihat kertas-kertas dan buku Kuroko karena suatu alasan, tapi karena harus segera ke laboratorium lalu ia nyaris dilihat orang lain yang memanggilnya keluar untuk praktikum, ia terpaksa meninggalkannya berantakan. Ia berniat kembali secepatnya dan membereskan semuanya namun aku tiba-tiba ada di dalam dan melihatnya. Jadilah aku 'disandera' seperti sekarang ini.

"Ooh! Kamu yang mengeluarkan buku-buku dan kertas itu dari tas Kuroko- _san_ lalu mengacak-acaknya ya!" Tuduhku langsung.

Raut wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat pasi. "Ti—tidak, itu dari tadi sudah begitu!" Sangkalnya.

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Hm, oke mungkin kamu tidak mengacak-acaknya, tetapi hanya ingin melihatnya tapi tidak sempat mengembalikannya ke tas. Mengaku saja deh, karena itu kamu panik dan sekalian mengurungku di sini, kan?"

"Ja—jangan berisik!" Protesnya.

"Ah, iya. Kau kan juga anggota tim basket Teikou—salah satu dari generasi keajaiban ya? Makanya kau mungkin tertarik dengan hal-hal tentang basket yang Kuroko- _san_ rencanakan di kertas-kertas itu!" Paparku dengan semangat.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan dengan kacamata tebal itu." Komentar Aomine, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Uh, Oh, aku takkan terpancing." Balasku. "Aku takkan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi, apa maksudnya? Kau berniat membujuknya untuk ikut latihan basket lagi?"

Sesaat, raut wajah Aomine menunjukkan ekspresi heran, seperti tak percaya mendengar kata-kataku. "Kau ... tahu ... dia ... tidak latihan basket lagi?" Tanyanya masih terlihat begitu tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawabku. Dari penyelidikan si iblis Nijimura, sebenarnya.

"Hm, oh." Tanggapnya acuh. "Untuk apa aku membujuknya ikut latihan. Toh aku sendiri bolos lebih dulu dari pada dia. Yang lain juga tidak latihan."

Pupilku mengecil sebagai rangsangan kaget setelah mendengarnya. Yang lain itu ... maksudnya generasi keajaiban? Jadi, kenapa klub basket Teikou kemarin bisa tidak lolos final karena para generasi keajaiban tidak ikut? Ya ampun. Menyebalkan sekali orang-orang itu.

Ah, tapi lupakan itu dulu. Sekarang fokus kepada penyebab kekeraskepalaan Kuroko. Si hitam ini sepertinya dekat dengan Kuroko jadi mungkin aku bisa mengorek informasi ini darinya. Besar kemungkinannya juga bahwa hal ini berhubungan dengan latihan basketnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kuroko- _san_ tidak latihan basket lagi?" Tanyamu.

Aomine menatapku sebal sembari menahan pegal di lehernya. "Bisa-bisanya kau tanyakan hal itu di saat seperti ini. Coba lihat si datar itu sudah pergi atau belum."

"Mana bisa kulihat, badan besarmu ini menghalangi seluruh jarak pandangku, tahu. Lagi pula masih terdengar suara yang lain di luar." Protesku. Keringatku mulai bercucuran karena hawa pengap dan panas ini, tapi sialnya aku tidak bisa keluar ataupun sekedar mengelapnya dengan situasi ini.

Sejenak, kami pun menciptakan keheningan dan suara-suara siswa di luar mulai berkurang. Satu per satu meneriakkan sampai jumpa dan tampaknya langsung meninggalkan kelas. Tapi dari semua itu tak terdengar satu pun suara Kuroko. Kupikir ia mungkin memang tipe anak yang jika akan pulang ya tinggal pulang saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Dia ngambek." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Ha? Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Tetsu. Tadi kau tanya kenapa dia tidak latihan lagi kan? Bodoh." Jawab Aomine sinis.

"Ooh, iya, iya, hehe." Ucapku salah tingkah. "Tapi ... Ngambek? Kenapa? Serius, sepertinya bukan dia banget."

"Untuk ukuran orang yang tertarik padanya, kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, ya." Ucap Aomine, tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. "Yah, dia juga sih menutup diri."

"Bukan! Itu ... Bukan tertarik ke arah itu kok!" Sangkalku. "Sudahlah, jelaskan saja!"

Aomine tidak meresponku dan tampak menajamkan pendengarannya terhadap suara-suara di luar. "Aku akan sedikit jongkok sebentar, saat itu kau mengintiplah dari celah loker di belakang punggungku ini. Sepertinya kelas sudah kosong."

"Eeeh ...? Dasar mesum! Kalau kau jongkok berarti kau bisa mengintip rokku, kan!" Tuduhku dengan wajah memerah.

Sepasang alis biru gelap Aomine mengernyit dengan ekspresi lelah. "Aku juga tahu itu, Bodoh. Makanya aku hanya akan jongkok sampai batas pandang perutmu. Cukup kan?"

"Ah, oh ... Oke. Hehe. Ayo, jongkoklah. Aku sudah tidak tahan panas berada di tempat seperti ini." Ujarku. Ia pun bersusah payah berusaha jongkok di ruang minim itu dan membuatku bisa mengintip sedikit ke luar. Untunglah sekarang semua siswa sudah keluar. Aku dan Aomine pun akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruang loker yang sempit itu.

Begitu kami berada di luar, kami langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan seragamku tampak basah di balik _sweater_ yang kupakai. Apa boleh buat, di dalam lemari sesempit itu dengan pemuda sebesar Aomine juga di dalamnya udara terasa sangat panas dan pengap, membuatku berkeringat terus-terusan. Selagi aku masih menikmati udara kelas yang dirasa jauh lebih baik, Aomine dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Seragammu basah. Lepas supaya tidak masuk angin. Pakai _sweater_ itu saja." Pesannya sebelum pergi.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Biar galak dan menyebalkan begitu ia perhatian juga.

Mengingat waktuku tidak banyak, aku segera berlari ke toilet untuk melepas seragamku. Kuroko sedang menungguku di perpustakaan, sekarang. Aku harus cepat. Karena seragamnya benar-benar basah, aku terpaksa hanya mengenakan _sweater_ -ku untuk baju atasanku. Tidak lupa pula menyemprotkan parfum sedikit di sana, tentunya. Rambutku juga sempat diurai Aomine sehingga semuanya jadi berantakan lagi, terpaksa aku membetulkannya seadanya dengan cepat. Setelah semuanya selesai aku siap menemui Kuroko di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Ketika aku baru meninggalkan toilet wanita, tiba-tiba Nijimura menghadangku di koridor yang sepi.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Bodoh?" Tanyanya sewot.

Mendengar nadanya yang tak bersahabat, emosiku jadi sedikit terpancing. "Lakukan apa? Aku sekarang sedang ingin mengajak Kuroko pergi, tahu! Huh, kenapa senang sekali mengataiku bodoh sih, tidak Aomine, tidak kau!"

"Yang barusan! Di dalam lemari penyimpanan alat kebersihan itu ngapain kamu sama Aomine?" Todongnya galak. "Kau pikir aku tadi tidak lihat?"

"Lho, tadi aku dipaksa masuk sama dia! Di dalam itu aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa gerak karena digencetnya, tahu! Lagipula panas sekali, sampai aku harus lepas seragamku yang basah, nih!" Belaku jujur.

Nijimura terdiam mendengar alasanku yang benar. Ia membuang pandangannya dariku dan cemberut lucu seperti biasa. Wajahnya yang sedikit transparan juga terlihat merona merah.

"Aku ... Aku melihat sampai di dalamnya tahu! Yah, yah kalian memang tidak berbuat yang macam-macam sih. Tapi ... Tapi ..." Nijimura yang tadinya sedikit salah tingkah kembali berwibawa. "Melihat adegan begitu di depan mataku itu memalukan tahu! Lagipula, kau ini berada di rute siapa, sih? Kuroko, kan? Jangan terbawa suasana dan terlalu dekat dengan yang lain dulu, dong. Tuntaskan dulu yang satu dan jangan sampai ketahuan satu sama lain!"

Sudah tahu memalukan malah tetap dilihatin pula ... Dasar Nijimura. Kalau begini, dari pada iblis jahat dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pemuda polos yang agak _tsundere_.

"Uh, ya ... Yang tadi bisa dianggap kecelakaan. Tapi aku berhasil memanfaatkan kejadian tadi dan mengorek beberapa informasi dari si bodoh itu. Katanya Kuroko tidak latihan basket lagi karena ngambek—walau aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa. Lalu sepertinya ia sendiri masih ingin bermain basket, terbukti dari kertas-kertas yang kutemukan tadi—kau lihat kan?" Aku menjabarkan informasi-informasi yang sudah kudapatkan.

Nijimura tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Aku tahu. Aku dengar juga interogasimu tadi. Kurasa ia punya masalah dengan bolosnya Aomine dari latihan basket, bahkan turnamen. Mereka itu partner dalam tim inti. Jadi, ketika Aomine tidak ada mungkin ia kecewa dan memutuskan tidak bermain lagi. Entah."

Mataku mendadak berbinar-binar senang. Ini dia, kesimpulan yang kucari-cari. "Mereka partner? Kalau begitu, kemungkinan besar analisismu benar! Duh, kau ini tahu informasi sepenting itu tapi baru bilang sekarang—tapi ya sudahlah!" Cerocosku senang.

"Berisik seperti biasa." Cemberut unik Nijimura muncul lagi. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, bersamanya? Katanya mau diakhiri sore ini?"

"Hehehe, kau lihat saja nanti. Kau bersiap-siap ambil roh buruanmu saja. Sampai nanti, Nijimura. Aku harus bergerak cepat." Jawabku sambil berlalu dari hadapan si iblis tukang cemberut itu.

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Saatnya mengakhiri penaklukan yang pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua ini kumulai dari sebuah sapaan klasik dari dua orang yang janjian di suatu tempat. "Maaf aku terlambat, Kuroko- _san_. Sudah lama?"

Dengan tenang ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Ia lalu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu menghampiriku dan mengajakku keluar perpustakaan dengan sopan.

Sesaat aku terpana. Aku tidak tahu pemuda kalem berhawa tipis yang tampak datar ini jadi sering menampakkan senyum yang bisa membuat batinku meleleh sekejap. Apakah ini artinya ia sudah jatuh kepadaku—oh, padahal apa sih yang sudah kulakukan untuk menaklukannya?

Mungkin, mungkin ia memang sudah seperti ini sejak awal. Hanya saja akulah yang tidak menyadarinya.

" _Ehm,_ yang tadi ... apa yang sedang kamu baca, Kuroko- _san_?" Tanyaku berusaha memulai percakapan di antara keheningan perjalanan kami menuju Maji Burger.

"Sebuah kumpulan cerpen, yang penuh dengan kata-kata indah." Jawabnya, mendadak puitis. Senyum tipisnya muncul lagi. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh karena terbawa perasaan dari kisah-kisah di buku itu."

Yah, jujur saja, dia benar. Aku memang sedikit khawatir dia akan mengatakan hal-hal puitis yang bisa membawa perasaanku—padahal seharusnya itu yang kulakukan padanya!

Berdasarkan hal itu, aku jadi takut memulai percakapan lagi dan membiarkan keheningan mengiringi kami ke Maji Burger. Kuroko langsung memesan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dan dengan rakusnya aku memesan _sundae strawberry_ dan dua wafel sirup maple.

"Chef-nya kenalanku, jadi aku bisa memesan menu sarapan ini, hehe." Jelasku menjawab kerutan penuh tanya di alis Kuroko.

"Kamu bisa membaca pertanyaanku." Gumamnya pelan, sementara kasir meminta pesananku kepada Chef-nya secara khusus.

"He? Tentu saja. Bukannya itu normal?" Lalu pesananku pun datang. "Ah, cepat seperti biasa. Sampaikan salamku kepada Kagami- _san_ yang sedang sibuk di dalam, ya. Oh, hahaha, jangan merengut begitu padaku, seharusnya kau memajang menu ini sebagai menu tetapmu!" Seruku pada sang chef yang terlihat sedikit dari luar sambil mengambil pesananku.

Setelah itu kami pun naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan tempat yang tenang untuk mengobrol. Sambil sesekali menyuap _sundae_ dan wafel-ku, aku bertanya hal-hal remeh kepada Kuroko. Aku mencoba mencari-cari jalur obrolan yang tepat untuk memulai obrolan tentang basket, sampai tiba-tiba ia yang memulainya.

"(Your name)- _san_ , saya berhenti main basket." Ucapnya datar. Sedatar caranya menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya.

Mendengarnya tiba-tiba mengungkit topik basket—yang sangat kuinginkan—membuat ekspresiku jadi sedikit kaku. "Ak ... Aku tahu." Putusku untuk berkata jujur. "Karena itu kau ada bersamaku di sini, dengan santai menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ dan membicarakan hal-hal remeh."

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya lembut. Aku tertegun. Rupanya aku agak terdengar sarkatis tadi.

"Maaf, aku jadi teringat hasil turnamen basket Teikou tahun ini dan jadi sedikit emosi. Siapa yang tidak bangga dengan klub basket—terutama dengan generasi keajaiban sebagai penyokongnya? Tapi semuanya menghilang seenaknya." Jawabmu murung.

Kuroko mengelus puncak kepalamu dengan lembut. "Maaf." Ujarnya lirih. "Tapi saya dan mereka bermain bukan untuk kejayaan atau harapan sekolah, jadi kekecewaanmu dan yang lain mungkin sia-sia saja."

Otakmu berputar cepat setelah mendengar pernyataan Kuroko. Dari situ bisa disimpulkan sepertinya ia cukup sering menjadi _stater_. Aku merasa tidak pernah menonton pertandingan mereka dan mengikuti beritanya, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja yang bermain.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Sepertinya beban yang seperti itu masih belum siap kalian terima, ya. Tidak apa-apa, sih. Hanya dengan alasan untuk diri sendiri saja kalian sudah sangat hebat ... Tapi sekarang kehebatan itu jadi tidak ada gunanya karena kalian tidak bermain basket." Ujarmu panjang lebar.

Lalu, setelah aku menyindirnya dan generasi keajaiban barusan, tiba-tiba ia tertawa lepas. Tertawa lepas. Memang cuma beberapa detik dan masih batas wajar orang normal, tapi ... ia tertawa lepas. Rasanya seperti ia sudah melepaskan semua tawa yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mendekatiku akhir-akhir ini terkait dengan kekalahan besar Teikou. Yah, kami memang masih seperti dulu, (Your name)- _san_. Benar-benar kekanakan dan egois ... terlebih tanpa ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan monster dalam diri mereka ..." Ucap Kuroko. "Dan saya menjadi pengecut dengan meninggalkan basket juga."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dia katakan, tetapi sepertinya ia menganggap aku sudah tahu segalanya. "Kuroko- _san_... Apa kamu meninggalkan basket karena Aomine- _san_ sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu?" Tanyaku, mengaitkan dengan informasi yang kupunya saja.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia adalah cahaya saya dalam setiap permainan. Tanpa cahaya, tidak akan ada bayangan. Mungkin saya bisa mencari orang lain menjadi cahaya dalam generasi keajaiban, tapi semuanya pun menghilang satu per satu. Saya kehilangan motivasi untuk bermain basket." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Soal cahaya dan bayangan ini sedikit membingungkanku, tapi kuasumsikan saja ini maksudnya hubungan antar _partner_. "Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka meninggalkan basket?" Tanyamu penasaran.

"Saya tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi salah satu yang sangat disayangkan adalah tidak ada lagi yang bisa memaksa kami semua berkumpul lagi di dalam lapangan basket yang sama."

Kurasakan atmosfirnya jadi semakin _gloomy_. "Emm ... Ahaha ... Maaf aku jadi kelihatan seperti reporter yang ingin mengetahui keadaan internal klub basket, nih. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tapi jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman, kurasa kalian harus saling terbuka satu sama lain."

Kuroko menunduk mendengar nasihatku. Aku tahu, memang sulit bagi orang yang tertutup untuk tiba-tiba terbuka pada orang lain, sih.

"Yaa ... Mungkin tidak harus kepada semuanya juga kalau kamu memang tidak nyaman, tapi kalau dengan _partner_ terdekatmu pasti tidak apa-apa, kan?" Usulku sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa Aomine- _san_ juga sebenarnya masih tertarik dengan basketmu, kok. Tenang saja, masih ada harapan untuk menikmati basketmu kembali."

Senyum tipis Kuroko pun muncul. "(Your name)- _san_ sudah mendekati Aomine- _kun_ juga untuk membicarakan masalah ini, ya?" Tanyanya.

"Uh ya, kurang lebih begitu ... mungkin, hehe." Jawabmu seadanya. "Omong-omong, bisa tidak kamu berhenti menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan 'saya'? Kesannya aku ini seperti orang asing atau senior saja."

Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya dengan tenang. "Kau juga memanggil saya 'Kuroko- _san_ '. Tapi saya maklumi itu karena kita memang tidak pernah dekat."

Sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya ini memiliki sifat yang sedikit kompleks ya.

"Baiklah ... Kalau begitu Kuroko- _kun_ , seperti aku memanggil Aomine - _kun_? Atau kalau tidak mau disamakan dengan Aomine- _kun_ maka ... Tetsuya- _san_? Tetsuya- _kun_? Atau seperti yang biasa Satsuki panggil, Tetsu- _kun_? Atau Tetsuya—"

"Ya, seperti yang terakhir." Potongnya cepat.

"Eeeh? Kau mau dipanggil Tetsuya- _chan_?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Aku memotongmu sebelum sampai ke bagian _–chan_." Jelasnya.

"Jadi ... Te ... Tetsuya?" Panggilmu sedikit ragu dan terbata karena sepertinya ini pertama kali bagimu memanggil seorang pemuda dengan nama kecilnya.

Begitu kupanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya, ia menghentikan minumnya seketika, lalu menaruhnya sedikit keras di atas meja. Tatapannya lurus ke arahku, tapi terlihat sedikit kosong. Wajahnya masih sedatar biasanya, namun tiba-tiba rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya. Kurasa ia malu karena kupanggil nama kecilnya. Duh imutnya, aku jadi malu.

"Aku bercanda. Tolong yang lain saja." Katanya, masih dengan wajah sedikit merah.

" _Mou,_ Kuroko- _kun_ kalau begitu. Kau juga jangan panggil aku seformal itu, dong." Protesmu.

Alisnya sedikit tertaut heran mendengar protesku. "Kamu mau dipanggil dengan nama kecil?"

"Waa ... Kalau itu jangan dulu, aku jadi malu, kan. Minimal nama keluargaku saja, gitu." Saranmu.

Mendengar saranku, Kuroko memasang ekspresi kecewa. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku mau memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu." Ujarnya.

Mataku membulat tak percaya. Apa iniii? Apaaa? Jangan-jangan Kuroko sudah mulai jatuh kepadaku? Si Nijimura mana sih? Harusnya kan dia mengawasi ini dan bersiap menangkap roh jahat yang ada di dalam tubuh Kuroko!

"Maaf, (your name). Aku terlalu berlebihan." Sesalnya begitu melihat reaksiku yang kaget. "Seharusnya aku sudah puas bisa mendengar orang yang kusukai dari jauh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, walaupun hanya sekali." Ucapnya terus terang.

Aku melongo mendengar pengakuannya. Tunggu ... Tunggu ... Tunggu ... Dia benar-benar bilang suka barusan! Hei, aku baru mendekatinya selama beberapa hari dan kenapa dia bisa suka padaku secepat ini?! Aku tidak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi secantik Cinderella kan? Ah, atau dia yang tiba-tiba buta? Atau dia yang tertutup jadi _baper_ karena kudekati sebentar dan ia merasa mendapat perhatian? Tidak, tidak, sepertinya ia bukan orang selemah itu ... Tapi kenapa?

Di tengah kekalutanku karena tiba-tiba Kuroko mengaku suka padaku, Nijimura yang sedari tadi kucari-cari akhirnya muncul di samping kananku dengan transparan. Ia berbisik padaku, "soal roh beres. Kamu bisa menutup misi penaklukan Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang."

Wah, siaal! Nijimura seenaknya saja secara tidak langsung melemparkanku kepada situasi _awkward_ ini, mentang-mentang urusannya sudah selesai!

"Kamu tidak harus menolaknya, sih. Tapi ingat kita punya lima buruan lagi." Ucap Nijimura.

Jadi, aku harus terjebak dalam situasi ini lima kali lagi? Kalau aku bisa telepati langsung ke otak iblis menyebalkan ini, sudah kuteror dia dengan kosa kata sekasar yang bisa kuucapkan.

Tidak tahu harus apa, aku hanya memandang Kuroko dengan gelisah dan tidak berani menatap matanya. Pemuda itu juga tampaknya tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir yang kaku ini lalu memecah ketegangan dengan suara lirihnya. "Maaf, (Your name). Seharusnya aku tidak ... mengatakannya." Ucapnya. "Aku sudah berhasil memendamnya selama beberapa tahun tapi malah terungkap juga. Kalau bisa, lupakan saja."

Beberapa tahun? Eeeh? Berarti dia sudah memerhatikanku sejak kelas satu kah? Pantas saja aku mudah mendekatinya, ternyata ia memang sudah menyukaiku sejak awal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menyukaiku, tapi aku harus menolaknya. Terutama ya karena misi hidup mati dari Nijimura ini. Gila saja aku menerimanya sekarang dan mendekati lima pemuda lain nantinya. Selingkuhnya sangat keterlaluan namanya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kuroko- _kun_. Aku senang mendengarnya, walau aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sayang sekali, aku tidak sedang menyukai siapapun saat ini. Juga tidak dengan Kuroko- _kun_." Jawabku jujur. Kedua tanganku pun menggenggam kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Tapi, aku ingin hubungan yang sudah kita bangun sampai saat ini tidak hilang. Aku suka jadi teman Kuroko- _kun_. Kamu juga bisa dengan bebas mengeluarkan keluh kesahmu kalau kita tetap jadi teman baik, kan?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah sangat senang bisa melihatmu semangat lagi dan kembali, (Your name). Itu cukup." Ucapnya lirih. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku semangat lagi. Aku akan coba hadapi Aomine - _kun_ dulu dan menyatukan generasi keajaiban lagi di dalam tim basket."

Untunglah, semua ini berjalan dengan lancar. Biarpun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Nijimura mengatakan ia sudah membereskan roh tahanan dalam diri Kuroko Tetsuya. Ternyata yang dibutuhkan hanyalah menghilangkan kekeraskepalaannya terhadap _partner_ -nya untuk kembali bermain basket bersama, karena ternyata hatinya sudah diisi olehku sejak dulu. Tugas pertamaku berakhir dan aku merasa umurku seperti bertambah satu tahun.

Lalu, sebagai apresiasi atas usaha kerasku, Nijimura tidak mengomel selama beberapa jam ke depan. Ia memunculkan dirinya di hadapanku sepanjang perjalananku pulang setelah 'kencan' bersama Kuroko, menemaniku, dan sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk buruan selanjutnya. Kurasa ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Baru saja aku terbebas dari tugas pertama, tugas kedua sudah menanti. Nijimura memang benar-benar iblis.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dengan Nijimura 'menindihku' di atas ranjangku. Tatapannya serius dan sedikit tegang sampai terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Err ... Nijimura, pagi. Cara membangunkan yang sangat unik, dan aku langsung merespon tepat ketika bulu kudukku merasakan keberadaanmu. Terima kasih kejutannya." Ujarmu sarkastik.

Dia mengacuhkanmu lalu mulai bicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjadi _romusha_ , tapi ... selamat, kau bisa mulai tugas keduamu sebentar lagi."

Mataku yang masih setengah mengantuk langsung dipaksa segar seketika. "Apa? Maksudku, apa-apaan ini? Aku belum ..."

"(Your name)! Bangun! Cepat siap-siap, temanmu sudah datang di luar itu!" Teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah. Dahiku mengernyit heran. Dengan malas aku merangkak di ranjangku untuk membuka jendela kamarku yang ada di sebelah kanan ranjangku. Aku menengok ke bawah daan bertanya-tanya, jarang sekali Satsuki menjemputku untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Tapi, yang menyapaku dari bawah adalah seorang pemuda berkulit tan setinggi 193 cm yang melahap bekalku tanpa izin, menyekapku bersamanya di dalam lemari penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan, sekaligus orang paling atletis memesona dalam generasi keajaiban, Aomine- _kun_.

"Pagi. Boleh sekalian numpang sarapan kan?"

Astaga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hai, Schnee come back! Maaf ya ngelanggar batas waktu seminggu update lagi, hehe. Kali ini biar nggak terlalu berat, mohon maaf, Schnee mau mundurin jadwalnya jadi sekitar satu bulan sekali. Supaya tetep kepegang juga Schnee harus tetep janjiin jadwal soalnya. Tanggalnya belum tentu, tapi yang jelas chapter ini masuk bulan januari~ :P**

 **Selamat menunggu, ya**


	4. Aomine Daiki (1)

PS : Untuk bulan ini ada _update_ -an dua kali sebulan~ Untuk memperingati selesainya UAS saya dan bulan kelahiran saya (lah). Chapter ini nggak dihitung jatah bulan Februari kok~`

 **Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—possibly OOC—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Balasan _review_ yang nggak login ada di paling bawah ya~

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

Target Kedua, Aomine Daiki

.

.

.

.

.

Pagiku hari ini semuanya terasa serba aneh.

Pertama, Nijimura si iblis itu membangunkanku dengan cara menindihku. Menindih tubuhku. Hei, jangan mengkhayalkan yang macam-macam dulu. Karena dia iblis, tindakannya malah membuatku lebih berpikir bahwa dia sedang berusaha membuatku _sleep paralisys_ dan memberiku tugas baru selama aku tidak bisa melawan. Kenyataannya dia tidak membuatku _sleep paralisys_ , tapi dia berhasil membuatku kesal dengan tugas baru yang tak kenal istirahat ini.

Kedua, seorang pemuda yang disinyalir memiliki gen kulit negro teman sekelas Kuroko tahu-tahu datang ke rumahku dan numpang sarapan. Yang terakhir itu memang kurang ajar, mengingat kami tidak pernah dekat pula. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah dari mana si hitam itu tahu lokasi rumahku?

Ketiga, seisi keluargaku menyambut si hitam Aomine Daiki dengan antusias. Ayahku yang biasanya makan dengan tenang mendadak menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik koran lama—yang mendadak diraihnya begitu Aomine datang—dan sesekali mengintip dengan garang. Ibuku lain lagi, ia menata meja makan dengan cantik dan memenuhinya dengan makanan bergizi begitu Aomine bilang bahwa ia akan mengantarku ke sekolah. Adik laki-lakiku yang _bishounen_ menyuap sarapannya perlahan dengan tatapan kagum ke arah Aomine—berani taruhan itu karena ia ingin punya kulit hitam yang menurutnya _macho_. Adik perempuanku pun ikut antusias dengan menyikutku satu menit sekali seraya melempar tatapan ingin tahu dan seringai tukang gosip.

Ehm, ini nggak ada yang merasa keberatan?

Nijimura yang sempat menghilang pun muncul di ruang makan keluargaku yang riuh. Aku melotot ke arahnya untuk menuntut penjelasan akan kejadian ini seraya menenggak susu hangatku. Iblis berambut hitam itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melayang-layang di ruang makan sambil melihat-lihat situasi.

"Itu targetmu selanjutnya." Ucapnya santai. "Aomine Daiki, begitulah."

Aku meletakkan gelas susuku yang sudah habis dengan sedikit gusar. Kenapa iblis buruannya harus menempel kepada orang yang merepotkan sih?

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Aomine sambil meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk nasinya yang licin tanpa sisa. "(Your name), kenapa sarapanmu cuma minum susu?" Tanyanya sok perhatian.

Mendengar dialog sok perhatian Aomine, ibuku menyeringai nakal bersama adik perempuanku—sepertinya siap untuk _fangirling_. Aku memutar pandanganku dengan sebal. "Aku cukup dengan ini, kok." Tapi kemudian aku jadi punya kalimat untuk memojokkannya. "Kau kan atlet basket, jadi butuh makan lebih untuk tampil prima di setiap pertandingan, kan?"

Tampak alis biru tuanya bertaut dan matanya menatapku galak. Sepertinya dia sadar sedang disindir, atau heran kenapa aku bisa menohoknya di persoalan yang mungkin dianggapnya takkan kupermasalahkan. Aku menghindar dari tatapan galaknya dan pamit kepada keluargaku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ini masih terlalu awal dari biasanya, sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan jika aku ingin menjauhkan makhluk hitam ini dari keluargaku yang heboh.

"Jadi ... Ada urusan apa denganku?" Tanyaku langsung begitu kami hanya berdua saja di jalan.

Aomine berjalan dengan malas dan terlihat menatapku dengan sedikit berat hati. "Yang kemarin, _sorry_. Bekal, loker, macam-macam. Nggak cerita ke Tetsu kan?"

Ah, jadi dia takut diadukan kepada mantan _partner_ -nya ...

"Nggak." Jawabku cepat. "Sudah, itu saja?"

"Kemarin jalan sama Tetsu, kan?" Tanyanya bernada interogasi.

"Cuma ke Maji Burger." Jawabku singkat, tapi sedikit panik. Ia pasti melihatku dan Kuroko kemarin! Semoga ia tidak berniat menceritakannya kepada Satsuki!

"Pasti dia cuma pesan _vanilla milkshake_." Timpal Aomine.

Aku menatap Aomine dengan lelah setelah ia berkomentar begitu. Sangat-tidak-penting.

"Bisa langsung tanya aja nggak, apa yang mau ditanyain?" Tukasku yang mulai gusar.

Mulutnya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia seperti ingin sekali bertanya tetapi ditahan-tahannya. Entah karena gengsi atau berusaha tidak bertanya dengan angkuh agar aku tidak kesal dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Apapun itu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kertas-kertas teknik basket buatan Kuroko yang diacak-acaknya kemarin.

"Kami tidak membicarakan soal strategi basket atau semacamnya, kok. Apalagi membicarakan apa yang dia tulis di kertas-kertas yang kau acak-acak kemarin. Rahasiamu aman." Ujarku berusaha mengira-ngira jawaban yang diinginkannya. Mungkin ia gelisah karena takut ketahuan tertarik dengan basket lagi oleh mantan _partner_ -nya.

Tampak sorot matanya jadi sedikit lebih lega ketika aku mengatakan bahwa rahasianya aman. "Yah, untunglah mulutmu bisa lebih dijaga. Kemarin itu memang aku yang melihat-lihat kertas itu. Sepanjang pelajaran, dia biasanya tidur tahu-tahu sibuk mencoret-coret kertas, aku jadi penasaran." Dalih Aomine.

"Terutama karena ada hubungannya dengan basket, ya?" Pancingku.

Aomine menatapku dengan garang. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya.

"Hm~ Tahu tidak, dia cerita banyak hal kemarin~" Pancingku lagi. "Tentang basket."

Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip penasaran. "Oh, gitu ya." Tanggapnya berusaha tidak terdengar tertarik.

"Dia kehilanganmu, lho. Cahayanya." Lanjutku. "Dia bilang kecewa karena kamu meninggalkannya."

"Jangan ngomong seakan aku dan si datar itu adalah pasangan homo, dong." Komentarnya ketus.

Aku tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Aku pun ikut menimpalinya. "Memang kedengarannya seperti itu, sih. Yah, tapi intinya begitulah. Dia juga bicara soal mons ... ter ..."

Tunggu. Benar juga! Kemarin Kuroko bilang tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan monster di dalam diri para generasi keajaiban, kan? Monster itu ... apa mungkin maksudnya para roh jahat buruan Nijimura? Berarti targetku setelah ini semuanya adalah generasi keajaiban? Yang benar saja! Kalau ketahuan oleh para _fans club_ -nya aku bisa mati sebelum masa kutukan Nijimura!

Tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa Kuroko tahu soal monster atau roh jahat buruan Nijimura itu?

"Dia berlebihan. Kami memang sudah terlalu kuat untuk Teikou sejak awal. Untuk apa kami latihan kalau pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami? Konyol sekali membuat peraturan tentang siapa yang tidak ikut latihan tidak bisa menjadi tim inti. Lihat, mereka jadi rugi sendiri." Cerocos Aomine dengan geram. "Makan tuh peraturan."

Yah, kesampingkan dulu masalah Kuroko, sekarang hadapi dulu curhatan Aomine untuk mendekatinya. Untung dia tahu-tahu mendatangiku duluan.

"Hm~ tinggi hati sekali sepertinya, ya. Aku belum pernah melihat sehebat apa sih generasi keajaiban—apalagi kau." Komentarku.

Alisnya bertaut heran mendengar omonganku. "Belum pernah lihat? Selama ini apa yang kamu lihat sih? Dasar cewek, dimana-mana hanya melihat orang yang—ah, lupakan."

"Hei, aku bukannya buta sama sekali dengan basket, tahu. Tapi aku rasa aku memang tidak pernah menonton kalian! Jangan sombong hanya karena kalian terkenal, ya. Memangnya dengan begitu semua orang pasti menonton kalian, hah?" Sanggahku dengan kesal.

Huft, bicara dengan pemuda ini membuat emosiku terkuras. Tapi, aku harus sabar. Dia ini salah satu targetku agar hidupku aman, bebas, sejahtera, dan damai dari si iblis Nijimura yang sama-sama menguras emosi. Aku harus lebih lembut sedikit.

"Kamu ... lupa ya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Hah? Lupa apa?" Tanyaku balik dengan bingung.

"Nggak ... Itu ... Lupakan saja ... Err ..." Tiba-tiba dia jadi salah tingkah. "Ada sisa susu di sudut bibirmu. Sudah kering sih. Kupikir tadi apa."

Dengan segera aku mengelap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku. "Makasih, tapi, kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku bukan orang yang gampang dialihkan." Tegasku. "Lupakan soal kalian dulu, deh. Minimal kamu sendiri saja sudah sombong sekali. Padahal kamu diharapkan seisi sekolah ... dan kamu membuat mereka kecewa."

"Berharap apanya? Aku sudah yang paling terkenal bolos latihannya, kok. Semua sudah pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa melawanku." Ucapnya angkuh.

Wah, wah, anak ini. Harusnya Nijimura datang memberikan kutukan kepada dia saja. Biar dia tahu rasa dekatnya dengan kematian.

"Kau ternyata lebih cerewet dari pada Satsuki, ya." Keluhnya.

Ah iya, Satsuki. Pemuda ini juga berhubungan dengan Satsuki, ya. Untung gadis itu tidak menyukai orang ini juga. Bisa pusing aku kalau harus dua kali menyembunyikan kedekatan dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Omong-omong Satsuki ... Dia suka sama Kuroko- _kun_ kan ya. Kupikir tadinya kalian saling menyukai, lho." Cetusku tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Jawabnya sedikit enggan. "Dari pada itu, panggilanmu terhadap Tetsu berubah, ya?" Tanyanya.

Ternyata dia menyadarinya? Aku tidak menyangka. "Whoa, kau sadar? Ya, mulai sekarang aku memanggilnya Kuroko- _kun_. Sesuai permintaannya kemarin. Ada masalah?"

"Hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau kalian bisa jadi dekat. Apalagi kau yang lebih dulu mendekatinya." Jawabnya acuh.

"Ah ... haha ... Ada sedikit urusan dengannya, sebenarnya. Tapi selain itu tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan berarti aku sedang mendekatinya atau apa." Jawabku jujur dengan sedikit mengelak.

Pandangan si biru generasi keajaiban itu menghindariku. "Sedang mendekati dia juga tidak apa-apa. Dia malah akan senang."

Tanpa sadar senyumku lebih panjang sebelah membentuk cengiran. "Hee~ jadi kau tahu ya kalau Kuroko- _kun_ menyukaiku?"

Aomine menatapku dengan kaget. "Dia ngaku?" Tanyanya syok.

"Iya. Dia bilang kemarin." Jawabku singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ... Aku cuma merasa dilangkahi ..." Jawabnya lirih. "Semacam itulah. Ah, ngapain ngomongin beginian sih? Duluan ya!"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Aomine berlari cepat meninggalkanku di jalan menuju sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan lariku tidak akan menyusul si atletis itu, jadi kubiarkan saja. Nijimura pun tiba-tiba muncul dan menyuruhku pergi ke atap untuk diskusi misi terbaruku.

Jadilah pagi ini, lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, aku dan Nijimura mendiskusikan sembari menggosip tentang Aomine Daiki.

Kata pertama dariku adalah, "kenapa harus dia, sih?"

"Salahkan roh-roh buruanku yang memilih menempel kepada orang yang merepotkan." Jawab Nijimura tidak bertanggung jawab. "Sudah, pokoknya kita bahas rencana untuk penaklukan kedua. Setelah mengobrol dan observasi target tadi, apa hasilnya?"

Aku berpikir keras untuk menyimpulkan sifat Aomine dari obrolan tadi, tapi yang ada semua hanya yang negatif melulu. Oh iya, soal monster yang dikatakan Kuroko mungkin aku bisa tanya dulu kepada Nijimura!

"Sebentar, kau kemarin berjaga di dekatku saat kencan dengan Kuroko- _kun_ kan? Kau dengar pembicaraan kami?" Tanyaku.

Nijimura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kemarin dia bilang soal adanya monster di dalam diri para generasi keajaiban. Apa yang ia maksud monster itu adalah roh-roh buruanmu? Kalau iya, kenapa orang lain selain diriku bisa tahu akan hal ini? Terlebih, dia itu kan mantan targetku!" Lanjutku berapi-api.

Pemuda yang mengaku iblis penjaga penjara neraka itu tampak sedang memikirkan suatu hal. "Aku tidak begitu paham apa maksud dari monster yang ia katakan, tetapi pasti maksudnya bukan roh buruanku. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya soal itu. Lagipula, memangnya dia bisa melihatku sekarang?" Jawab Nijimura.

"Tidak sih ... Tapi bisa saja iblis lain yang memberitahunya kan?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Mustahil. Kalau ada iblis lain yang tahu aku kehilangan narapidanaku, aku akan mati lebih dulu dari pada kau, tahu!" Jawabnya cepat. "Santai. Siapa tahu yang dia maksud monster itu hanya perwujudan dari sifat aneh para generasi keajaiban yang dirasuki roh-roh buruanku."

Aku memicingkan mata ke arah Nijimura. "Hm, jadi betul ya, sisa semua targetnya adalah generasi keajaiban ..."

Refleks Nijimura menutup mulutnya dengan canggung walau tahu itu sudah terlambat.

"Tuh kan! Nah, kau sudah tahu siapa-siapa saja targetnya! Sekarang, coba kau bagi informasi tentang Aomine yang kau tahu!" Perintahku dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

Nijimura kentara sekali menghindari tatapan sinisku. "Errr ... Aku tidak begitu kenal si Aomine ini ..." Elaknya.

Bibirku mengerucut sebal. "Kau benar-benar mau membunuhku, ya? Kalau kau tidak membantuku bisa-bisa semuanya terlambat, tahu." Ujarku kesal.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya tepat waktu, kok." Nijimura berusaha meyakinkanku. "Tiga puluh tujuh hari lagi dari sekarang, waktu yang cukup panjang."

"Kalau benar sisa targetnya adalah generasi keajaiban semua, mungkin ketika menaklukan Aomine aku masih hidup." Gumamku sambil menerawang. "Tapi ini akan sangat merepotkan dan bahaya saat tiba waktunya aku menaklukan Kise Ryouta ... Hahaha ... Gila. Kau tidak bisa suruh roh tahananmu pindah ke tubuh lain, ya?"

Kepala sang iblis pelangi menggeleng cepat. "Kalau bisa sudah kutangkap dia saat akan berpindah. Yah, tapi aku paham kekhawatiranmu. Dia model dan punya banyak fans yang mengerikan." Jawabnya lirih. "Tapi, kurasa untuk menarik perhatiannya nanti takkan sulit. Dia sepertinya mudah tertarik dengan gadis cantik sepertimu."

Mendengar pujian Nijimura yang diselipkan dalam jawabannya itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. "Ugh, jangan menggodaku, iblis pelangi. Aku tidak akan luluh dengan gombalan kecil semacam itu kalau kau tidak mau membantuku."

Ia tersenyum jahil melihat reaksiku. "Sayang sekali, tapi aku tidak menginginkanmu untuk tergoda atau semacamnya. Fokus saja terhadap targetmu."

"Uuh! Kalau begitu, bantu akuu ..." Rengekku kepada Nijimura. "Kau ini menyebalkaaan, dasar iblis."

"Coba kau simpulkan apa yang kau dapat dari Aomine Daiki tadi." Perintah Nijimura yang mengabaikan rengekanku.

"Hmph!" Aku mendengus kesal karena tidak berhasil membujuknya. "Dia itu sepertinya masih ingin bermain basket bersama Kuroko- _kun_. Tapi dia terlalu gengsi—dan sangat sombong—untuk melakukannya. Mungkin semua generasi keajaiban memang begitu. Oh ya, entah kenapa aku merasa dia sepertinya lebih mengenalku dari pada yang kutahu. Hmm ... apa dia sering memerhatikanku dari jauh atau menanyakanku kepada Satsuki ya ..."

Tiba-tiba Nijimura tergelak keras. "Ge-er banget." Komentarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Lah, kalau tidak begitu, dari mana dia tahu rumahku, coba?" Tanyaku menantang Nijimura. "Lagipula memerhatikanku itu kan bukan berarti ia menyukaiku."

"Hm, sepenglihatanku selama ini, aku tidak merasa dia tertarik kepadamu dalam hal itu, sih. Tapi itulah tugasmu untuk membuat hal itu terjadi." Sanggah Nijimura.

"Ya. Semoga ini akan semulus penaklukan Kuroko- _kun_." Harapku sungguh-sungguh. "Sudah, ya. Lima menit lagi bel masuk, nih."

Nijimura mengangguk setuju, lalu membuat gestur mengusirku dari atap dengan tangannya. "Ya, ya, ya. Selamat berjuang."

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang ini, aku kembali makan siang berdua hanya dengan Satsuki. Ia bersikap ceria seperti biasanya dan sepertinya sudah lupa soal kakak kelas imajiner yang mengejarnya, yang merupakan alibi palsuku atas Kuroko. Pada kesempatan ini, aku memanfaatkan Satsuki untuk mengorek banyak informasi tentang Aomine dengan hati-hati karena ia teman masa kecilnya.

Pertama, mulai dari basa-basi dulu.

"Hei, Satsuki. Teman masa kecilmu itu tidak bergabung lagi dengan kita, kan?" Tanyaku.

Satsuki tersenyum manis. "Tidak, kok. Tenang saja, (Your name), dia tidak akan mencuri bekalmu lagi. Sebenarnya aku senang kalau dia mau membaur dengan kita—terutama itu aku kangen makan sama-sama dia—tapi kalau itu berarti bekalmu akan direcoki, lebih baik tidak usah." Jawabnya panjang.

"Yaay~ Satsuki lebih memilihku~" Ujarku senang sambil memeluk Satsuki singkat. "Oh ya, tadi pagi tahu-tahu dia muncul di depan rumahku. Apa dia tahu darimu, Satsuki?"

"Eh? Dia tidak menanyakan apapun padaku, kok. Tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan di rumahmu, (Your name)?" Tanyanya mendadak panik.

"Umm ... Dia ... menjemputku untuk ke sekolah bareng-bareng. Cuma itu aja, kok, hehe ..." Jawabku tak lengkap karena tak ingin membuat Satsuki lebih kesal lagi kepada Aomine jika ia tahu si hitam itu kembali 'mencuri makanan' dariku.

Ekspresinya kini jadi sedikit hambar. "Begitu ya ..." Tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum. "Aku senang ... setidaknya dia mau berbaur dengan orang lain."

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi dan pulang sekolah bersamanya, jadi rasanya sedikit kesepian, hehe ..." Lanjutnya.

Wah, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Tadinya kupikir karena mereka hanya teman masa kecil, tidak masalah kalau aku cerita bahwa aku berangkat sekolah bersama Aomine. Apa Satsuki sebenarnya punya sedikit perasaan dengan Aomine, ya? Bagaimanapun si hitam itu kan teman masa kecilnya—dan mereka sudah lama bersama. Wajar kalau Satsuki merasa iri saat Aomine tiba-tiba berangkat sekolah bersamaku. Padahal itu juga karena si hitam itu ingin memastikan kalau Kuroko tidak tahu kalau ia mengacak-acak kertas rancangan teknik basketnya, kan.

"Mm ... Satsuki, maaf ya kalau aku membuatmu sedikit iri. Tapi ... sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok! Dia tadi mendatangiku karena ingin bertanya sesuatu ..." Aku mulai memikirkan cerita yang pas agar Satsuki tidak khawatir tapi tidak menjauhi kebenaran juga. "Dia pikir aku tahu sesuatu tentang Kuroko- _kun_ karena waktu aku pergi ke perpustakaan, aku sempat mengobrol dengannya. Tentang basket. Sepertinya sih, dia masih ingin bermain basket."

Satsuki terperangah mendengar keteranganku. "Be ... Benarkah?"

Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak berbohong. "Iya. Kurasa begitu." Jawabku.

"Syukurlah! Aku tahu dia pasti takkan bertanya padaku karena gengsi, tapi syukurlah ia punya niat main basket lagi!" Ujarnya senang. "Omong-omong, tidak salah sih, kalau kaubilang aku iri. Tapi ... Bukan berarti aku punya perasaan atau apapun kepadanya ya, (Your name). Memang rasanya sedikit kehilangan, tapi aku tidak bisa begitu terus sementara suatu hari nanti dia akan punya pacar, kan?"

Hah ... Intuisi wanita Satsuki memang hebat. Dia tahu aku mencurigainya punya perasaan dengan Aomine. Untunglah, sepertinya ia memang tidak menyukai Aomine. Rasanya tidak akan apa-apa kalau aku mendekati si hitam itu untuk membuatnya menyukaiku.

Lalu, di tengah obrolan wanita itu, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda datang menghampiri kami yang makan di kantin. "Permisi, boleh aku ikut makan siang bersama kalian?"

Baik aku maupun Satsuki langsung salah tingkah—walau dengan alasan yang berbeda—begitu bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut biru muda yang tahu-tahu saja ada di dekat kami. Refleks, aku dan Satsuki mengangguk kompak dan ia duduk di sampingku yang berhadapan dengan Satsuki.

"H—hai Tetsu- _kun_! Kok tumben hari ini mengajakku makan bareng?" Tanya Satsuki sedikit antusias.

"Yah, sedang ingin saja." Jawabnya lirih seraya melempar lirikan singkat ke arahku. Wah, jangan-jangan anak ini sedang berusaha mendekatiku? Tidak apa-apa sih, sebenarnya, tapi aku jadi tidak enak dengan Satsuki. Semoga intuisi wanitanya kali ini tidak bekerja!

"Kuroko- _kun_ hanya makan roti saja? Coba _ebi furai_ -nya Satsuki, deh. Enak banget! Kali ini aman karena yang buat bekalnya itu ibunya." Saranku sambil melirik penuh arti ke arah Satsuki. Tanganku sedikit memberikan isyarat kepadanya agar ia menyuapi _ebi furai_ -nya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko tak bergeming. "Ini cukup kok, (your name)." Tolaknya. "Ah, tapi kalau kamu mau mengambilkannya, aku mau."

 _Jedeeer!_ Ketika ia menggodaku secara tersirat barusan, rasanya seperti ada bunyi petir yang menggema. Pemuda itu seperti tengah menyiram minyak ke dalam api tanpa ia sadari. Takut-takut aku melihat ke arah Satsuki. Ia masih memandang Kuroko dengan senyum ala gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dan makan dengan tenang. Huft ... Sepertinya dia terlalu terpesona dengan Kuroko di hadapannya dari pada perkataan si pemilik ekspresi datar itu.

"Ahaha ... Haha ... Tidak deh." Tolakku segera. Ampun deh, Kuroko ini. Memangnya ia tidak sadar kalau Satsuki menyukainya?

"Oh ya, Tetsu- _kun_. Tadi (your name) cerita sama aku, katanya Aomine- _kun_ sepertinya masih tertarik dengan basket, lho! Aku senang sekali!" Ujar Satsuki dengan riang.

Kuroko menatapku datar. "Ya, aku tahu. Mungkin butuh sedikit pemicu lagi untuk membuatnya kembali latihan." Tanggap Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Ah, sepertinya aku jadi yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa!" Keluh Satsuki seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tapi, untuk membuatnya kembali latihan itu susah sekali. Aku sudah melakukannya dulu, setiap hari selepas sekolah aku membujuknya untuk kembali latihan, tapi ia selalu mengabaikanku atau memarahiku."

"Membujuk? Mengomeli, Satsuki." Koreksiku.

"Habis ... Dia itu menyebalkan, (your name)! Hmph!" Satsuki membela dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko menatap roti isinya sembari menerawang. "Mungkin, sekarang akan lebih mudah untuk membujuknya ... Karena aku sudah kembali ke klub basket."

Mata Satsuki bersinar-sinar. "Eeeh? Serius, Tetsu- _kun_? Berarti latihan hari ini aku akan bertemu denganmu di _gym_ dong!" Serunya sangat senang.

Satsuki benar-benar menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Kuroko, ya ...

Kepala Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Karena sudah ada aku, mungkin Aomine- _kun_ juga akan sedikit tertarik untuk kembali. Tapi, selama permasalahan awalnya belum terpecahkan, rasanya hampir tidak mungkin ..." Lanjutnya pesimis.

Mendengar pernyataan Kuroko pun Satsuki jadi ikut-ikutan pesimis dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Keduanya tampak sangat terbebani dengan akar permasalahan keluarnya Aomine dari klub basket Teikou.

"Mmm ... Memangnya, masalahnya apa, ya? Setahuku bukannya ia hanya kesal saja dengan peraturan klub yang melarang pemain yang tidak latihan untuk menjadi pemain reguler?" Tanyaku.

"Ng ... Yaa, itu yang terjadi setelah masalahnya muncul, (your name)." Sanggah Satsuki.

Kuroko mengiyakan. "Benar. Masalah awalnya berasal dari dirinya sendiri, karena monster dalam dirinya itu bangkit."

Haduh, lagi-lagi Kuroko bicara soal monster. Sebenarnya apa yang ia maksud dengan monster itu sih? Kata Nijimura, mustahil ia tahu soal roh buruan si iblis penjaga neraka itu.

"Monster? Monster apa? Kenapa jadi _fantasy_ begini, sih ... Ini kan soal basket." Tanyaku bingung.

Mendengar komentarku, Satsuki langsung tertawa keras dan Kuroko tampak berusaha keras menahan tawanya sampai wajahnya memerah. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena sebal. Padahal yang mulai menyebut-nyebut soal monster kan Kuroko duluan.

"Ku ... Kurasa ini salahku karena aku memakai istilah yang berlebihan ... _Hmph ..._ " Kuroko masih berusaha menahan tawanya lagi walaupun sudah mengaku salah. "Maksudku tentu saja bukan monster sungguhan. Monster itu hanya perumpamaan dari bakat mereka yang terlalu hebat ... begitulah."

Ah, ternyata benar dugaan Nijimura. Monster yang disebut-sebut Kuroko tidak ada hubungannya dengan roh buruan si iblis penjaga penjara neraka itu.

"Awalnya, aku dan Aomine- _kun_ adalah _partner_ dalam tim reguler, kau tahu. Tapi, setelah ..." Kuroko terdengar sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. "... Akashi- _kun_ menjadi kapten tim reguler ... bakat para generasi keajaiban mulai berkembang pesat."

"Tidak seperti err ... sebelumnya, Akashi membebaskan tindakan generasi keajaiban lainnya asalkan tetap mencetak kemenangan. Aomine- _kun_ yang merasa bahwa basketnya semakin hebat dan melampaui lawan-lawannya pun bosan dengan basket dan ..." Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Satsuki berdehem pelan. " _Ehem._ Dia meninggalkan Tetsu- _kun_ karena sendirian pun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya." Lanjut Satsuki.

Setelah aku mendengar keterangan dari Satsuki dan Kuroko, suasana menjadi hening. Aku berusaha mencerna keterangan barusan dan menghubungkannya dengan misiku sendiri. Mungkin ... yang menjadi energi negatif Aomine adalah kebosanannya terhadap basket. Hal itulah yang harus kuatasi disamping membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku.

Hmm ... Aomine adalah tipe orang yang cukup keras kepala—tapi kini aku bisa sedikit memahami kekeraskepalaannya, tidak seperti Kuroko. Memang sombong sih, tapi itu kan kenyataan kalau dia ternyata memang terlalu kuat bagi orang lain. Apalagi kalau yang menjadi motivasi kuatnya bermain basket hanyalah adanya lawan yang kuat. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya, kalau begitu. Percuma, itu hanya akan membuatnya kesal seperti ia kesal kepada Satsuki.

Satu-satunya jalan mungkin hanya menyediakan lawan yang kuat untuknya. Yah, tapi itu juga tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku kan bukan mesin pembuat pemain basket tangguh.

Mungkin sekarang fokus dulu ke rencana membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Siapa tahu kalau dia sudah menyukaiku, membujuknya untuk kembali bermain basket dan mengeluarkan roh buruan Nijimura jadi lebih mudah.

"Hm, pulang sekolah nanti, akan kucoba bicara dengannya, deh. Aku tidak akan semerta-merta menyuruhnya untuk langsung ikut latihan atau semacamnya, tapi aku akan mencoba membuatnya percaya padaku pelan-pelan dan membuatnya percaya padaku. Semoga setelahnya ia mau mendengarkanku untuk ikut latihan bersamamu, Kuroko- _kun_." Ujarku.

"Eeh? Serius, (your name)? Ini kan bukan tanggung jawabmu lagi, dan dia itu bicaranya suka kasar dan seenaknya, lho! Kamu bisa sakit hati lama-lama." Satsuki memperingatkanku.

Sakit hati? Ya, mungkin sih. Tapi dia hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan Nijimura, jadi anggap saja latihan untuk menghadapi si iblis bawel itu. Lagipula ini taruhannya nyawaku. Apa sih artinya sakit hati karena ucapannya dibanding nyawaku?

"Nggak masalah, berarti tinggal balas seenaknya juga, dong? Sudah, Satsuki tenang saja. Kuroko- _kun_ juga. Oh ya, kalau bisa Satsuki juga jangan ikut mengomelinya dulu. Nanti dia tambah kesal." Jawabku.

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar ujaranku. "Baiklah. Aku juga akan mencari tahu dan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa mengganggumu." Ucapnya sedikit bersemangat. "Terima kasih ya, (your name)."

"Oke, aku juga akan membantumu, demi Aomine- _kun_! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, akan kutraktir minum! (Your name) mau apa?" Tawar Satsuki.

"Mmm ... Kopi kotak Moccacino! Sehabis ini kita ada sejarah jepang kan? Bakal ngantuk banget ..." Pesanku segera.

"Wah, benar juga! Kalau gitu, aku juga kopi. Tunggu sebentar ya!" Lalu Satsuki pun berlalu menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis terdekat di kantin.

Ahaha ... Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat berterima kasih padaku. Jadi tidak enak nih, karena sebenarnya aku pun melakukan ini bukan demi mereka, tim basket Teikou, nama baik sekolah, apalagi demi Aomine. Semuanya hanya demi melepaskanku perlahan dari jeratan maut yang diberikan Nijimura padaku.

Begitu Satsuki lepas dari pandanganku, Kuroko tiba-tiba menatapku di sampingnya sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan tangannya di meja. "(Your name) hebat." Pujinya.

Aku hanya tertawa hambar melihatnya. Rasanya dari pada sedang memuji, dia lebih kelihatan sedang mencurigaiku karena aku terlalu ikut campur.

"Tapi, hati-hati ya." Nasihatnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar nada suaranya. Tidak terdengar secemas Satsuki, tetapi lebih ke arah protektif. Memangnya seberbahaya apa sih Aomine ini ...

"Tenang saja, Kuroko- _kun_. Kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku akan membalasnya kalau dia mulai berbicara hal-hal yang menyebalkan. Aku juga tidak gampang sakit hati, kok." Ucapku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Dia tersenyum teduh. "Aku percaya padamu soal itu. Hanya saja, yang kutakutkan bukan itu."

"Lantas? Ada lagi yang perlu kuwaspadai darinya? Dia bukan orang yang akan memukul seorang gadis walaupun gadis itu menyebalkan, kan?" Tanyaku jadi sedikit panik. Aku tidak terlalu lemah dan tahu beberapa jurus bela diri, tapi kalau lawannya orang seperti dia sudah pasti aku tewas dalam pertarungan serius.

"Tidak. Aku takut kalau kamu akan menyukainya." Jawabnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih menyukaimu, jadi wajar bukan kalau aku khawatir?"

Kalau saja aku bisa menyukai pemuda ini, pasti sekarang aku sudah meleleh dibuatnya. Tidak disangka pemilik ekspresi datar dan hawa keberadaan tipis ini bisa mengucapkan kalimat romantis seperti itu. Yah, tapi hobinya baca buku puisi, jadi kalau dipikir-pikir bisa juga.

"Ahaha ... Ya ampun, Kuroko- _kun._ Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, sih? Ini murni untuk mengembalikannya kepadamu dan tim basket kok—" yah, tidak murni juga, sih "—Tidak mungkin juga aku suka sama orang menyebalkan begitu. Eh, tapi dia ... emm ... Tidak menyukaiku, kan?"

Kuroko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah. Tapi ... Kurasa dia itu sedikit mirip dengan ... bagaimana mengatakannya ya ... pokoknya Aomine- _kun_ itu tidak seburuk kelihatannya, jadi mungkin saja kamu tiba-tiba menyukainya karena menyadari hal itu ..." Jawab Kuroko.

Aku tersenyum yakin. "Tenang saja, Kuroko- _kun_. Sejauh ini rasanya aku memang belum pernah menyukai seseorang, tapi kalau harus, aku juga takkan mau menyukainya kok." Ujarku yakin. Kalau dipikir-pikir ucapanku ini sedikit bermata pedang dua juga ya. Itu sama saja aku juga mengatakan kalau Kuroko bisa terus mendekatiku untuk mendapatkan hatiku, haha.

Yah, terlepas dari semenyebalkan apapun si hitam itu, aku tidak boleh menyukai siapapun targetku. Aku tidak mau menjalankan misi penaklukan selanjutnya dengan bertindak seperti selingkuh.

"Kopinya datang~ Ayo cepat dihabiskan! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!" Seru Satsuki sambil memberikanku sekotak kopi moccacino dan menyeruput kopi kotak miliknya sendiri dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ah iya, sebentar lagi masuk! Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini, Kuroko- _kun_. Sampai jumpa!" Pamitku cepat-cepat, tak mau atmosfirku dan Kuroko disadari oleh Satsuki. Aku menarik tangan Satsuki cepat dan berlalu dari kantin.

Dari jauh, kulirik Kuroko yang masih menatapku dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Yahoo~ Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini~**

 **Maaf di chapter ini fanservice-nya belum ada, hehehe. Tapi di chapter depan ada kok, fufufu :3**

Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :

 **Nagisa** : haihai Nagisa~ (namamu mengingatkanku pada _bishounen_ di fandom yang ada tokoh gurita superiornya hehe) iyanih gabisa jadian sama Kuroko, habisnya kalo jadian kan nanti untuk misi selanjutnya harus selingkuh dong? wkwk. Oh ya soal Life Path ... itu nggak _discontinued_ sebenernya, cuma karena ada beberapa bagian yang awalnya sesuai sama hidupku (ceilah) dan sekarang alur di kehidupan nyatanya bener-bener berubah mendadak aku jadi depresi sendiri dan _nge-stuck_ ;w; cuma kuusahakan pelan-pelan kusambung lagi lanjutannya, hehe.

 **Urnel** : hai Urnel~ ahaha nih khusus bulan ini jadinya ku- _update_ dua kali kan~ /ngeles/ wah makasih udah suka sama ff ini~ semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu. Btw, iya ternyata si Kuroko udah suka dari lama sama _readers_ -nya, jadi gampang terjerat (?) /heh


	5. Aomine Daiki (2)

**Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—OOC!—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Balasan review yang nggak login ada di paling bawah~

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

Target Kedua, Aomine Daiki (2)

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu setengah jam berperang melawan kantuk bersama _shogun-shogun_ dari zaman dulu, bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi juga. Aku dan Satsuki keluar kelas dengan lega. Biarpun sudah minum sekotak kopi, ternyata efek gaya mengajar guru sejarah jepang di kelasku lebih kuat.

Tapi, mengingat sehabis ini ada misi yang harus kulakukan dengan Aomine, aku harus segar. Satsuki pun menyemangatiku. Kuroko juga mengharapkanku. Terutama itu, kutukan Nijimura juga membayang-bayangiku. Jadi, aku harus serius dalam menaklukannya, baik untuk basket maupun romansa.

Setelah berpisah dengan Satsuki yang akan pergi ke lapangan basket _indoor_ Teikou, aku melangkah dengan mantap menuju kelas Aomine dan Kuroko. Lorong tempat kelas mereka berada—iya, kelasku dan Satsuki beda sendiri tempatnya—tampak ramai. Sepertinya kelas mereka baru selesai. Kuroko memberitahuku hari ini adalah hari piketnya Aomine. Biasanya si pemalas itu hanya akan menulis catatan kelas dengan asal sambil menguap, katanya, sementara yang lainnya kerja. Saat itulah kesempatanku untuk mengajaknya bicara, toh dia sendiri akan merasa senang karena terbebas sebentar dari tugas piket.

Aku berpapasan dengan Kuroko di lorong. "Ah, hai Kuroko- _kun_!" Sapaku. "Bagaimana? Ia ada di dalam?"

"Ah, (Your name). Iya, dia ada di dalam, baru bangun tidur sebenarnya." Jawab Kuroko.

Mendengar jawabannya, aku tersenyum jahil. "Hmm ... Kalian ini memang pantas menjadi _partner_ ya. Sama-sama suka tidur di kelas."

Wajah putihnya tampak memerah malu begitu kusindir. "Yah, aku tidak begitu suka minum kopi untuk menahan kantukku saat pelajaran seperti seseorang, sih." Jawabnya, tidak seperti ingin membalas sindiranku.

"Ahaha, sebenarnya tidak terlalu ampuh juga kalau yang kau hadapi adalah pelajaran sejarah jepang." Ujarmu mengingat rasa kantuk yang menyerangmu sejak satu jam lalu sampai pulang sekolah. "Ah iya, hari ini akhirnya mulai latihan basket lagi, ya? Semangat ya, Kuroko- _kun_."

Ia mengangguk kalem. "Ya. Kau juga, (Your name)." Balasnya, yang kurasa masih dengan nada khawatir tersirat.

Aku jadi teringat peringatannya kemarin. Aku tahu sih, Kuroko dekat dengan Aomine sebelum ini, tapi memangnya ia benar-benar mempesona sampai pemuda itu khawatir aku akan menyukai Aomine ya? _Hmph_ , apa yang menarik dari si pemalas itu, sih?

Kami pun berpisah dan aku melangkah menuju pintu kelas Aomine. Pertama-tama aku mengintip dari pintu kelas dan mendapati si hitam itu menatapku dengan malas. Sial, ternyata dia langsung bisa menyadari kehadiranku di sini.

"Ha ... Hai, Aomine- _kun_ ... Hehe ..." Sapaku kikuk dari balik pintu. Aku pun keluar dari balik persembunyian kecil itu lalu masuk ke dalam kelas yang sedang dibersihkan itu. Kelasnya sudah cukup bersih dan tampaknya kegiatan piket itu sudah hampir selesai.

Sambil menghindari mengotori area yang sudah bersih, aku menghampiri seseorang dan meminta izin padanya untuk berbicara dengan Aomine sebentar di luar. Ia mengizinkanku dengan acuh lalu aku menghampiri Aomine.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, nggak? Di luar." Ajakku.

Alih-alih senang karena tugas piketnya akan kubebaskan sebentar—padahal ia hanya menulis buku catatan kelas—ia malah melengos tak peduli dan membuang pandangannya dariku. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Mulutku membulat kaget. Reaksinya sungguh menyebalkan dan diluar dugaanku sampai aku tidak bisa mengontrol wajahku sendiri. "Eeh? Kenapa? Kau kan tidak sibuk-sibuk amat. Sebentar saja, kok." Bujukku.

Dia melirikku dengan sinis. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, lagi.

Aaargh! Rasanya kesal sekali! Tapi ini harus kulakukan dengan sabar dan hati-hati. Aku memutar kursi di depannya dan duduk menghadapnya. "Ini tentang ... Kuroko- _kun_." Ucapku berusaha memancingnya.

Alis biru mudanya terangkat sebelah dan ia menatapku tak percaya.

"Oke ... Ada juga soal Kuroko- _kun_ tapi maksudku ... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Kau tahu hari ini dia mulai ikut latihan basket lagi?" Tanyaku sebagai pemanasan.

Tapi ia tak menanggapiku dengan tertarik sedikit pun. "Ya, dan aku tahu kau di sini ada untuk menguliahiku dan menyuruhku latihan lagi dengan cara yang lebih lembut dari pada Satsuki." Jawabnya tepat sasaran.

Aku tersenyum salah tingkah. "Ah ... hahaha ... Tidak tepat begitu juga, sih. Haha." Ucapku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Pulang sana." Usirnya dengan nada dingin. "Aku tidak mau kencan sepulang sekolah denganmu dan dibujuk-bujuk untuk bermain basket yang membosankan itu lagi."

 _What?_ Kencan katanya? Yah, memang aku berniat memintanya mengantarkanku pulang atau pergi ke Maji burger sebentar untuk mengobrol ringan sambil membujuknya latihan basket lagi—dan ternyata ia mengetahuinya—dan itu bisa dibilang kencan juga. Tapi ... menyebalkan sekali!

"Kaget kenapa aku tahu rencanamu?" Tanyanya menantang. "Pemujamu itu sudah bicara terlalu banyak, tadi. Melihat gerak-geriknya saja aku sudah tahu kalian pasti akan bersekongkol untuk membujukku kembali."

Pemujaku? Maksudnya Kuroko? Berlebihan banget!

"Di ... Dia bilang apa?" Tanyaku sedikit panik.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau hari ini dia akan kembali latihan basket—bersama Satsuki—dan itu berkatmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum licik. "Sangat-jelas-sekali."

Astaga, pernyataan begitu memang pantas untuk membuat si hitam ini menyadari kalau aku akan membujuknya ikut latihan juga. Baru kali ini rasanya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kasar pada wajah teduh Kuroko yang selalu terlihat polos dan tak bersalah.

Aomine menaruh buku catatan kelas dengan kasar ke atas mejanya lalu berdiri dan menyambar tasnya. "Morita, tuh bukunya." Ia menunjuk buku tersebut sambil berbicara kepada orang yang tadi kuhampiri untuk meminta izin. "Duluan ya." Lanjutnya.

Ia melenggang santai keluar kelas dan meninggalkanku duduk di kelasnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengejarnya dan memaksanya, tapi kurasa itu takkan baik dan aku sendiri juga sudah terlalu kesal dengannya untuk saat ini. Akan kucoba lagi besok.

Benar-benar target yang sangat menjengkelkan!

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, aku kembali menghampiri Aomine. Kali ini tidak pakai basa-basi dan semacamnya, langsung kuajak dia pergi ke Maji burger. Dengan santai ia pergi meninggalkanku lagi dan beralasan sedang tidak punya uang.

Lalu keesokan harinya lagi, saat makan siang aku menyodorinya sekotak bekal makan siang lengkap buatanku dengan menu yang sama dengan yang pernah dimakannya tanpa permisi dulu. Ia menerimanya dengan sepatah kata 'makasih' yang hampir tak terdengar, namun ia mengabaikanku dengan memasang _headset_. Dengan sabar berulang kali kucopot _headset_ itu agar ia mau mendengarku bicara, tapi Aomine memasangnya lagi dan terus berulang sampai bekal makannya habis. Dengan kurang ajarnya, anak itu malah me- _request_ bekal makan siang untuk besok lagi.

Dan hari ini, Senin, setelah aku curhat dan bedah rencana bersama Kuroko dan Satsuki, sepulang sekolah kucoba lagi berbicara dengannya di kelas.

"Aomine- _kun_." Panggilku singkat, ketika sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Pelajaran hari senin itu melelahkan. Jangan ganggu aku sekarang." Tolaknya kasar.

"Aku akan mengganggumu." Ucapku kesal.

"Keras kepala sekali, sih." Balasnya dengan gusar. "Mau kau katakan apapun, aku tidak akan kembali latihan basket."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke Maji burger, kok." Ajakku pelan-pelan. "Satsuki bilang kau melakukan suatu kesalahan di rumah dan tidak mendapatkan uang jajan atau bekal. Aku cuma—" sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin menyemburkan kalimat 'oh, kasihan yaa yang hari ini kelaparan, dan tidak ada gadis yang mau membuatkan bekal karena peringaimu yang menyebalkan' tapi kutahan mati-matian. "—mau traktir. Sesimpel itu."

Kulihat gerak-gerik matanya mulai goyah oleh kekuatan perutnya yang lapar.

"Dan setelah itu menasihatiku dengan bawel untuk latihan basket, kan? Tidak usah, makasih." Tolaknya untuk kesekian kalinya, benar-benar keras kepala. "Lagipula aku bisa langsung pulang dan makan di rumah sehabis ini."

Senyum mengejekku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. "Oh? Kau mau melepaskan kesempatan makan _cheeseburger_ demi makan asinan plum bersama nasi? Kau memecahkan vas bunga ibumu kan? Karena itu kau hanya diberi makan itu?" Ujarku.

Ekspresi marahnya sekarang berubah jadi sangat menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab ajakan makanku.

"Aku tidak akan tergoda." Jawabnya. "Toh hanya tiga hari. Aku bisa tahan." Ucapnya begitu, tapi berani taruhan dia hampir tidak bisa menolak makanan kesukaannya itu.

Menghindari godaan lainnya dariku, ia langsung melesat pergi begitu menolak ajakanku itu. Aku mengejarnya di lorong, namun tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Ada telepon dari Kuroko.

" _Moshi moshi_ , ada apa Kuroko- _kun_?" Tanyaku sambil masih mengejar Aomine. Aku menggunakan mode _loudspeaker_ karena tidak bisa menjaganya di telingaku sambil berlari mengimbangi kecepatan atlet Aomine.

" _Anoo,_ (Your name). Hari ini latihan dibatalkan, jadi aku dan Momoi- _san_ akan pergi ke Maji burger berdua. Kamu jadi ke sana sama Aomine- _kun_?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf, aku lagi ngejar Aomine- _kun_. Kamu bilang apa?" Tanyaku sedikit keras.

Ia mengulanginya lagi dengan suara keras. "Aku dan Momoi- _san_ akan pergi ke Maji burger berdua. Kamu jadi ke sana sama Aomine- _kun_ , nggak?"

Karena berkonsentrasi dengan suara Kuroko di ponselku, aku tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak Aomine yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti. Ponselku masih di tanganku, tapi tubuhku sedikit limbung dan Aomine menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua matanya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan dan tangan kanannya menutup _speaker_ ponselku.

"Ayo. Ke Maji burger." Ajaknya dengan nada yang menyeramkan. "Kau membuatku marah, dan aku sangat lapar sekarang."

Terkejut, aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku pelan-pelan. Manusia memang terlihat sangat menyeramkan ketika kelaparan—yah, aku juga begitu soalnya.

"Dan, jangan beritahu dia." Larangnya. "Apalagi memberitahunya kalau kau berhasil membujukku ke Maji burger."

Aku tersenyum. Ia punya gengsi yang terlalu tinggi terhadap _partner_ -nya itu, rupanya.

"Maaf, Kuroko- _kun_." Aku kembali mendapatkan kendali penuh atas ponselku. "Aku belum berhasil membujuknya lagi hari ini, mungkin kau bisa pulang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Kuroko diam sebentar lalu membalas. "Begitu, ya? Yah, aku sudah mendapatkan _vanilla milkshake_ -ku. Momoi- _san_ sudah memesan burger sih, jadi kami akan pulang saja sehabis ia menghabiskan burgernya. Semangat ya, (your name)!"

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, Kuroko- _kun_." Jawabku dengan riang lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Aku menatap Aomine dengan galak. "Nah, puas? Sekarang, ayo ke sana. Sampai di sana juga paling mereka sudah pulang."

Ia menjawab dengan gusar. "Ya, ya, ya, kau menang. Sekarang pastikan kau menyiapkan cukup uang untuk gunungan _cheeseburger_."

Mendengar kata gunungan _cheeseburger_ , aku jadi sedikit trauma. Dulu, temanku yang sekarang menjadi _chef_ di Maji burger pernah kutawari traktiran di sana dan ia memesan segunung burger dengan santainya dan menghabisinya seperti menelan air dengan singkat. Aku langsung bangkrut setelah itu dan dia dengan antusias melamar menjadi _chef_ di sana agar bisa makan burger setiap hari.

"Oke ... Err ... Tapi dikira-kira juga, ya. Terus, jangan memesan untuk dibawa pulang. Itu benar-benar pemerasan namanya!" Larangku.

Dia tertawa. Akhirnya dia tertawa setelah sekian lama memandangku dengan sinis. "Ya nggaklah! Itu tega banget, namanya. Aku nggak hobi memeras cewek bawel yang sudah memberiku bekal ... Eh ... Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kau lumayan juga."

Merasakan bahaya darinya, aku langsung memasang pose bertahan. "A ... Apaan nih. Lumayan apa? Baik?" Tanyaku waspada.

"Dadamu. E kan? Kau menutupinya dengan cukup baik, tapi tidak bisa menipuku." Jawabnya mesum.

Sontak wajahku memerah mendengar komentar mesumnya. " _E—ecchi! Aomine no baka! Aho!_ Dasar tidak tahu situasi! Ini di jalan, tahu! Kalau didengar orang lain bagaimana?—eh tapi bukan itu masalahnya!" Omelku sambil memukul-mukul bahunya dengan keras.

"Hei! Sakit—sakit tahu! Hentikan!" Racaunya kesakitan, namun ia mencubit pipiku dan membuatku menghentikan pukulanku padanya. Sekarang pipiku memerah, tapi tentu bukan hanya karena cubitan itu penyebabnya!

Aku pun mengetatkan _cardigan_ yang kupakai. " _Huh_ , coba kupakai saja _coat_ hari ini, dasar mesum." Keluhku sebal.

Ia tersenyum jahil lalu melepas _coat_ -nya dan diberikannya padaku. "Tuh, pakai, kalau benar-benar terganggu."

Sambil cemberut, kuambil _coat_ Aomine yang sangat kebesaran untukku itu lalu kupakai. Rok pendekku bahkan sampai tertutupi. Aku jadi kelihatan seperti boneka salju, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada memikirkan laki-laki mesum semacam Aomine akan melihatku dengan mesum.

Karena cuacanya sudah agak hangat, memakai _coat_ dengan _cardigan_ dan seragam di dalamnya membuatku merasa sedikit kepanasan. Jadi, aku mengambil kuncir rambut di dalam tasku—yang hampir tak pernah kupakai, sebenarnya—dan menguncir kuda rambutku yang panjang.

"Kau jarang menguncir rambutmu." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba setelah aku selesai menguncir.

"Oh? Iya, cuma pas kegiatan yang berbau olahraga saja. Cuma sekarang agak panas setelah aku memakai _coat_ -mu, jadi aku menguncirnya. Apa aku kelihatan aneh kalau begini?" Tanyaku serius.

"Tidak. Cocok, kok." Jawabnya terdengar jujur, walau bernada dingin.

Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah setelah mendengar ucapannya. Dia memang menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini—dan biasanya juga—tapi entah kenapa perhatian kecilnya sedikit membuatku senang.

Atau mungkin ... Tidak sedikit.

Setelah perjalanan singkat yang berdebar bersama Aomine—tunggu, kenapa berdebar? Ah sudahlah—kami pun sampai di Maji burger. Kuroko pun sudah mengirimiku e-mail kalau ia sedang mengantar Satsuki pulang ke rumahnya. Sekarang, bisa dibilang aku dan Aomine bebas berbincang berdua.

"Oi kau pesan apa?" Aomine sedikit mengejutkanku yang sedang fokus mengirim e-mail ke Kuroko.

"Ah, oh ya. Bilang saja ke kasirnya aku pesan paket (your name). Nanti _chef_ -nya ngerti sendiri kok." Jawabku acuh.

"Haah? Paket namamu? Memangnya kau ini yang punya restorannya atau apa?" Tanyanya gusar.

Baru saja aku akan menjelaskan kepada Aomine, salah satu _chef_ Maji burger yang merupakan temanku melewati area kasir dan melihatku datang berdua dengan Aomine. "Wah, wah, wah ... (your name) ... Bawa cowok lagi? Kau laku juga ya, ternyata." Sapanya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Ah, Kagami- _kun_. Nggak, dia bukan cowokku tahu! Yang kemarin itu cuma ada diskusi selepas sekolah dan yang ini pun cuma karena aku ada janji mau traktir dia, kok!" Sangkalku.

Pemuda berambut merah gradasi yang kupanggil Kagami- _kun_ itu terkekeh tak percaya. "Gitu ya? Hmmm ... Ya sudah, mau pesan paket (your name) kan? Untung saja aku belum keluar dari area dapur sehabis _shift_ -ku ... Ah—dia pasti bingung wahaha ..." Seru Kagami sambil melirik ke arah Aomine.

Karena sedang sepi dan tidak ada antrian di belakangku, aku memperkenalkan keduanya. "Yah, kenalkan, ini Kagami Taiga, _chef_ paruh waktu di Maji burger sekaligus temanku. Lalu, ini Aomine- _kun_ , teman ... err ... temannya temanku, hehe ..."

Pipi kiriku dicubit Aomine begitu aku selesai memperkenalkan mereka.

"Salam kenal. Aku Aomine Daiki, entah siapanya (your name) saat ini." Ucapnya ambigu.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa dengan 'entah siapanya' itu?" Tanyaku gusar.

"Lah, iya kan. Hubungan kita kan sekarang tidak jelas." Yakinnya.

Aku menatapnya heran. Apa-apaan sih orang ini. Dia berbicara seakan-akan aku sedang menggantungkan statusnya.

"Hei, pelanggan lain datang, tuh! Sudah, sudah. Lanjutkan saja nanti. Shirota- _san_ , tolong beri mereka nomornya dulu ya, paket (your name) ini lumayan lama siapnya, soalnya." Lerai Kagami yang langsung berlalu lagi ke dapurnya.

Sang kasir yang bernama Shirota itu pun sigap dan memberikan nomor ke nampan pesananku yang sudah berisi beberapa _cheeseburger_ dan segelas _cola_ pesanan Aomine lalu mempersilakan kami pergi ke meja yang kosong. Aomine mengambil nampan dengan cepat lalu menarikku pergi ke teras lantai dua yang sepi.

Begitu kami berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan, Aomine langsung meraih burgernya dan makan dengan lahap. Sorot matanya sedikit terlihat bahagia, sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama mendapat hukuman berupa makanan nasi dan asinan plum saja dari mamanya. Seharusnya saat makan lebih baik tidak bicara, sih, tapi aku harus cepat melaksanakan misiku sebelum dia kabur lagi. Siapa tahu habis makan tahu-tahu dia pulang.

"Hei, Aomine- _kun_. Kau _ace_ -nya klub basket kan ya? Berarti yang paling hebat di antara generasi keajaiban, ya?" Tanyaku berusaha memancingnya pelan-pelan.

Sesuai dugaanku, dia menatapku dengan sinis. "Katanya hanya mau traktir." Ucapnya begitu selesai mengunyah.

Aku mengusap tengkukku salah tingkah. "Ehehe ... Habis kalau cuma makan kan agak sepi, toh aku tak membujukmu untuk latihan basket lagi. Cuma membicarakan masa lalu." Dalihku.

Ia mengunyah dalam diam sebentar, lalu angkat suara lagi. "Bukan. _Ace_ itu memang paling diandalkan, tapi bukan berarti yang paling kuat juga." Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Pokoknya ada yang lebih kuat."

"Permisi, pesanan Anda datang~" Seorang pelayan perempuan datang dan menaruh paket makananku ke atas mejaku. Setelah menaruh makananku ia melirik ke arah Aomine dan pipinya mendadak memerah. "Ah, (your name) hari ini tidak datang sendiri lagi, nih?"

"Ahahaha, bagus sekali, itu ungkapan lain untuk menyindirku ya? Hmm?" Balasku dengan senyum iseng. "Ini temanku kok. Jangan terlalu terpesona begitu, biar ganteng dia ini _kere_. Nih buktinya sekarang aku yang traktir."

Pelayan yang sudah kukenal baik itu tersenyum malu-malu. Sementara itu Aomine hanya memakan burgernya dengan acuh, tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arahnya.

"Ahaha ... Begitu ... Mmm ... Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Maaf mengganggu ..." Pamitnya seraya melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

Aomine melihat ke arah pesananku. "Jadi ini paket (your name)? Wafel sirup _maple_ dan _strawberry float_? Suatu saat kau benar-benar akan terlihat lebih gendut dari pada sekarang. Terutama si kedua pipimu itu."

Refleks aku meletakkan garpu dan pisauku lalu menutup kedua pipiku. "Biarin! Aku sedikit-sedikit olahraga dan porsi makanku juga sedikit, kok!" Belaku dengan sebal.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk untuk dicubit, ya." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, teman tadi katamu? Kok di depan si alis bercabang tadi nggak mau ngaku."

Aku mengedikkan kedua bahuku. "Nanti kalau tidak kubilang begitu, kau akan bicara ambigu lagi seperti tadi."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, kan. Aku bukan temanmu." Ucapnya santai.

"Oh, itu ya yang kau ucapkan setelah semua yang sudah kau perbuat padaku, hmm? Mencuri bekal, numpang sarapan, dan bahkan sekarang kutraktir." Sindirku. "Kayaknya terlalu kurang ajar memang untuk disebut sebagai teman."

Ia mengunyah gigitan terakhirnya dengan buru-buru lalu menyedot _cola_ -nya. "Kau harus terbiasa dengan caraku mendekatimu. Setidaknya, dengan begitu kita jadi sering bersama-sama, kan?" Balasnya.

Jantungku merespon lebih cepat dari pada wajahku, namun keduanya memberikan pertanda yang sama, aku sedang berdebar-debar karena ucapannya. Kuroko bilang ia tidak tahu apakah Aomine menyukaiku atau tidak, tapi sekarang ia seperti sedang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukaiku—atau mungkin itu cuma harapanku.

"I—itu kan lebih karena basket." Aku berusaha membelokkan topik ke arah yang akan menguntungkanku. "Kau tahu kan, aku berusaha keras terus menemuimu hanya karena ingin membujukmu latihan basket, haha."

Kedua matanya menatapku lebih tajam sekarang. "Dan aku meladeni itu semua, menurutmu karena apa?" Tanyanya menuntut.

Aku menggigit bibirku karena gugup. Pipiku semakin memanas. Ini ... jelas sekali. Dia pasti menyukai—atau mungkin cuma tertarik—padaku. Bagus sih, tapi entah kenapa rasanya jantungku tidak mau tenang.

"Ka ... Karena di dalam lubuk hatimu sebenarnya kamu masih mau main basket, kan? Hanya saja kamu terlalu gengsi dan tidak punya lawan kuat—eh tunggu, benar juga ya!" Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membujuk Aomine latihan basket lagi. "Bodohnya! Kenapa baru ingat sekarang!"

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

Aku meraih gelas _strawberry float_ -ku dan berdiri. "Ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat! Aku jamin, kau pasti akan sangat antusias!" Ajakku sambil menarik tangan Aomine.

"Hah? Malas ah. Kau pasti mau membawaku ke lapangan basket atau semacamnya kan?" Tebaknya malas.

"Hmm, iya, sih. Tapi di sana tidak hanya ada lapangan basket! Ayo, ikut saja! Kubuatkan kau bekal apapun yang kau mau untuk besok, deh!" Bujukku.

Terpancing makanan lagi, Aomine pun berdiri dan mengikutiku yang berlari-lari ke luar Maji burger. Kubawa ia menuju komplek perumahanku yang cukup besar. Tak jauh dari gerbangnya, ada sebuah lapangan basket yang biasa dipakai anak-anak di komplek perumahanku untuk berolahraga. Tapi, karena tidak banyak yang bisa bermain basket jadi hanya ada segelintir orang yang menggunakannya untuk bermain basket. Dan pada jam-jam ini biasanya yang menggunakannya adalah ...

Aku tersenyum begitu menemukan sosok berambut merah gradasi yang tadi membuatkan pesananku di Maji burger. "Kagami- _kun_! Hei!" Teriakku sambil berlari ke arah lapangan basket itu. Apartemen tempat Kagami tinggal memang berada di dalam komplek perumahanku.

Sayang, Kagami terlalu fokus memainkan bolanya dan ia melakukan sebuah _jump shoot_ yang luar biasa. Yah, luar biasa, tapi aku sudah sering melihatnya saat menemaninya latihan di akhir minggu sih. Aku menengok ke belakang dan baru akan berbicara kepada Aomine ketika kulihat pemuda garang itu tertegun melihat _jump shoot_ Kagami dari jauh. Ia berhenti berlari dan diam. Wajah kagetnya pun seketika berubah sedikit antusias, terutama terlihat dari senyumnya yang mengembang itu.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Aomine. "Dia jago, kan? Ini yang mau kuperlihatkan padamu. Dia sangat kuat, lho."

"Nggak juga, tapi lumayanlah." Jawab Aomine. Ia melangkah maju mendahuluiku dan menghampiri lapangan dengan antusias. "Hoi alis cabang! Kalau berani, sini _one on one_!" Tantangnya sambil teriak.

Wah gawat. "Oi, Aomine- _kun_ , jangan panggil dia begitu, namanya Kagami, tahu!" Ucapku sambil menyusulnya.

Tapi Kagami sudah terlajur dengar. "Haah? Apa tadi kau bilang? Kau ... benar-benar serius ingin menantangku ya ..." Teriaknya geram.

Aomine menanggapinya dengan antusias. "Ayo _one on one_. Aku ingin mengukur kemampuanmu." Ajaknya percaya diri begitu menginjakkan kaki di lapangan itu.

Kagami dengan kesal men- _dribble_ bolanya lalu keduanya pun berhadapan, _one on one_.

Aku tersenyum lalu duduk di _bench_ sambil menyeruput _float strawberry_ -ku yang es krimnya sudah mencair. "Dasar cowok-cowok yang panasan." Komentarku sambil menonton keduanya yang sedang adu kemampuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam saling berhadapan, keduanya terkapar di lapangan. Aku yang sudah membelikan dua botol air mineral langsung memberikannya kepada mereka. Keduanya minum dengan rakus dan menghabiskannya. Lapangan sampai mencetak pola banjir keringat mereka.

"Hei, aku kehilangan duel yang terakhir-terakhir. Gimana? Kagami- _kun_ bisa mengalahkanmu pada akhirnya?" Tanyaku pada Aomine.

Aomine menyerahkan botol minum yang sudah habis padaku dengan segaris senyum puas. "Tentu saja tidak, dia payah." Ucapnya begitu, tapi sepertinya suasana hatinya malah senang.

Dari apa yang kulihat tadi, ternyata kemampuan basket Aomine memang luar biasa. Maaf saja, Kagami, tapi memang sepertinya aku sudah terlalu biasa dengan permainan Kagami. Tapi, dilihat dari senyumnya barusan pasti Kagami adalah lawan yang kuat baginya, walau pada akhirnya tetap ialah pemenangnya.

"Ada pemain basket sekuat ini di tempatmu kok tidak cerita-cerita sih, (your name)? Heh, tapi jangan besar kepala dulu kau. Aku akan melampauimu saat kembali nanti, lihat saja." Ujar Kagami.

"Ya, ya, berusaha saja seumur hidupmu." Balas Aomine congkak.

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Tahu-tahu saja dua orang ini sudah akrab hanya dengan _one on one_. "Kau pasti akan cepat melampauinya, Kagami- _kun_. Dia ini malas latihan." Sindirku diikuti dengan tawa.

"Wahaha ... Baguslah, kesempatan buatku. Satu tahun cukuplah untuk membuatku jadi lawan yang tak bisa kau kalahkan kalau begitu." Serunya riang.

"Kau dari mana? Kupastikan akan kukalahkan kau saat _winter cup_ ,sebelum itu terjadi—dan takkan pernah terjadi!" Tanyanya kepada Kagami.

Akan kukalahkan sebelum final, katanya. Hmm~ sepertinya dia sekarang jadi semangat kembali ke klub basket Teikou. Untung aku ingat Kagami gila basket juga.

" _Well_ , aku nggak di sini, di Amerika. Sekarang cuma lagi pulang aja karena liburan. Paruh waktu di Maji juga cuma sampai liburan selesai. Tapi nanti aku akan balik lagi ke sini, SMA di Jepang. Saat itu, siap-siaplah merasakan frustasinya kekalahan, hahaha!" Jelasnya.

Ah, wajah antusias Aomine jadi sedikit memudar sekarang.

"Ah, begitu. Yah berusahalah terus untuk bisa melampauiku, hahaha! Kekuatan lompatanmu itu luar biasa, itu satu-satunya kemampuanmu yang lebih dariku." Ucap Aomine memberi petunjuk kepada Kagami.

"Ooh, tentu! Lompatanku memang mantap dan kuat, tapi tentunya aku akan berusaha meningkatkannya lagi sampai tidak bisa kau gapai!" Sesumbar Kagami. "Ah, sudah mulai gelap! Aku lupa harus masak buat menyambut Alex yang akan datang hari ini. Mau ikut ke tempatku, (your name), Aomine?" Tawar Kagami.

Alex adalah wanita yang mengajari Kagami basket di Amerika. Minggu depan ia sudah harus kembali ke Amerika, makanya Alex menjemputnya sekalian menikmati Jepang dulu sebentar. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat ia menetap sebentar di Jepang. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang bule-nya, tubuhnya pun seksi, pokoknya keren—jika mengesampingkan sifatnya. Aomine pasti akan menyukainya.

Eh, tunggu. Apa peduliku kalau Aomine akan menyukai Alex atau tidak?

"Masak? Alex?" Aomine bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, Kagami di sini tinggal sendirian, jadi dia pandai mengurus rumah tangga juga. Alex itu wanita yang mengajarinya basket di Amerika." Aku pun berinisiatif menjelaskan. "Kalau sempat nanti aku ke tempatmu, Kagami- _kun_. Tapi orang tuaku dan adik-adikku belum pulang dari rumah nenek sejak hari sabtu karena nenek mendadak kambuh tadi malam. Jadi aku masih harus beres-beres sedikit."

" _Sori_ , masih kenyang abis ditraktir (your name). Lagipula capek banget setelah lumayan lama nggak olahraga. Aku pulang saja, deh." Tolak Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk mafhum. "Oke. Kalau begitu, nanti kabari aku lagi ya, (your name). Dah!" Pamitnya sambil berlalu dari lapangan basket kecil itu.

Sekarang, hanya ada aku dan Aomine di lapangan itu. Aku mengecek jam di ponselku yang baterainya tinggal sedikit. Baru jam setengah enam tapi langit sudah sangat gelap. Angin yang bertiup pun semakin dingin. Wah, pertandingan mereka terlalu panas rupanya sampai kami tidak sadar kalau langit sudah sangat gelap.

Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun satu-satu ketika aku mengangkat tasku dari _bench_. "Sudah gerimis, nih. Rumahmu jauh, nggak? Mau pinjam payung dulu di rumahku?" Tawarku.

Ia meraih _coat_ -nya yang kulipat rapi di _bench_ lalu memasangkannya di atas kepalaku sementara ia sendiri menaruh handuk kecilnya untuk menutupi kepalanya. "Ayo, cepat."

Kami pun berlari ke rumahku walaupun air hujan yang turun masih sedikit. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, kami pun sampai ke rumahku. Aku langsung membuka kuncinya dan menyeruak masuk untuk mengambil payung di dalam rumah. Karena terlalu buru-buru, kakiku terantuk kaki rak sepatu dan membuat keseimbanganku goyah sedikit. Kaget, aku refleks mengaduh dengan keras bersamaan dengan bunyi petir yang sangat keras.

 _Dhuuaaar!_

"Aaaaw!" Aku pun terjatuh—untungnya ke karpet—dan kulihat Aomine tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam rumah dan memelukku yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Mulutku menganga. Kaget. Kenapa ... tiba-tiba ... ia memelukku? Apa dia takut petir? Kok kayaknya nggak cocok banget sama tampang dan kepribadiannya.

Ia terus memelukku erat sampai aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Err ... Aomine- _kun_? Bisa lepaskan?"

Dengan patuh ia menurutiku lalu menatapku. "Kamu nggak takut lagi kan?" Tanyanya.

"Hah?" Responku bingung. Sebenarnya lebih ke arah kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi sok baik begini coba? Apa untuk menutupi ketakutannya terhadap petir?

" _Sori_ , tiba-tiba. Soalnya yang kutahu kalau memeluk seseorang yang takut petir bisa membuatnya tenang. Sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa kan?" Jelasnya.

Ah, gitu. Jadi teriakanku tadi disalahartikannya sebagai ketakutan terhadap petir.

"Ahaha ... Nggak, kok. Aku nggak takut petir, barusan itu aku jatuh karena tersandung kaki rak sepatu. Petir memang menyeramkan, tapi tidak sampai membuatku setakut itu." Jelasku, meluruskan kesalahpahamannya. "Omong-omong, di luar hujannya sudah sangat deras. Mau tunggu dulu aja di ruang keluarga?" Tawarku.

Tiba-tiba Aomine menyeringai. "Yakin mau diajak masuk? Nggak takut bakal diapa-apain?" Godanya.

Aku tertawa santai—padahal dalam hati sih _doki-doki_. "Nggak, di sini banyak amunisi, kok. Lagian aku juga nggak bakal mau ngapa-ngapain sama laki-laki bau keringat kayak kamu, _ewh_." Balasku sambil melenggang masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

Dia balas tertawa lalu ikut melenggang masuk juga ke ruang keluargaku yang cukup besar. "Kalau gitu, numpang mandi dong. Capek banget, nih." Pintanya.

"Hah? Kamu serius?" Tanyaku syok sambil menutupi badanku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ya nggaklah! Cuma mau numpang mandi, astaga." Jelasnya. Ia langsung duduk nyaman di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Oh, untunglah ... Karena kamu ini mesum, jadi aku harus hati-hati, lah. Sebentar, kupanaskan dulu airnya, ya." Balasku sambil berjalan menuju _ofuro_ utama. Setelah selesai dari sana, aku menyiapkan air panas untuk diriku sendiri di _ofuro_ mini di dalam kamarku dan adik perempuanku.

Aomine masih sibuk mengubah-ubah _channel_ televisi ketika aku selesai bersiap-siap. "Itu pakaiannya pakai punya ayahku dulu, ya. Nanti sambil cuci saja sebentar bajumu di dalam. Sekarang, sambil menunggu air hangatnya, mau coklat panas?"

" _Americano_." Pintanya singkat.

Aku menjitak kepalanya pelan. "Ngarang. Kamu pikir ini di _cafe_ , bisa _request_ seenaknya? Aku nggak punya mesin kopi. Teh aja, mau?"

Dia pun mengangguk pelan lalu aku mulai menyiapkan bubuk teh hijau. Setelah tehnya jadi, aku menghidangkannya di meja di depannya lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Nih, tehnya. Nggak bakal ada yang seru deh, jam segini."

"Asal saja, biar nggak terlalu sepi." Balasnya. "Nanti kalo sepi ..."

Merasa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau mesum lagi, aku memotong ucapannya. "Oke, ngerti. Nggak usah dilanjutin. Minum aja tehnya."

Hujan pun masih turun dengan derasnya sementara kami minum teh. Tepat ketika teh itu habis, _timer_ dari _ofuro_ utama berbunyi disusul dengan _ofuro_ -ku. Dengan sigap aku membereskan gelas teh lalu menyuruhnya mandi di _ofuro_ utama sementara aku pergi ke _ofuro-_ ku sendiri.

Entah karena sebelumnya belum pernah berdua saja dengan laki-laki di rumah atau karena ia kadang suka terdeteksi mesum, aku tak ingin mandi selama biasanya. Padahal saat cuaca dingin seperti ini aku sangat ingin berendam minimal setengah jam saja di _ofuro_ dan mandi dengan santai, tapi aku merasa tidak aman. Jadilah aku hanya berendam selama lima belas menit—itu pun sudah sangat gelisah—dan menyelesaikan mandiku dalam waktu dua puluh lima menit. Aku langsung memakai baju tidurku. Karena dingin, aku memakai kemeja tidur lengan panjang dan celana panjang. Aku paling tidak tahan dingin.

Begitu aku keluar kamar, tampak Aomine pun baru keluar dari _ofuro_ utama sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan kecewa. "Hah, piyamamu payah. Sama sekali tidak ada seksi-seksinya."

Langsung kulempar handuk yang sedang kupegang ke arah mukanya. "Ya iyalah! Lagi pula dingin, tahu!"

Kami pun kembali duduk berdampingan di depan televisi. Mencari-cari tayangan yang setidaknya cukup bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Eh, kau sudah mencuci bajumu, kan?" Tanyaku, mengingatkan sebenarnya.

"Sudah. Tinggal tunggu kering itu. Tidak cuma Kagami yang bisa mengurus rumah tangga, tahu." Jawabnya gusar.

Aku tertawa. "Tampangmu itu jauh lebih tidak kelihatan bisa mengurus rumah tangga, lho." Komentarku. "Tapi, baguslah. Ternyata kamu tidak semalas yang kubayangkan, ya. Habisnya Satsuki sering sekali mencekcokiku dengan segala kebiasaan jelekmu, sih."

Setelah itu, mengesampingkan bunyi televisi, suasana tiba-tiba hening. Ia menatapku serius, sampai membuatku sedikit takut. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku jadi takut dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, kan.

"Oi, ada sedikit busa sampo di rambutmu, tuh. Parah, keramasnya nggak bersih." Komentarnya sembari menyentuh rambutku yang masih basah.

"Se—serius?" Tanyaku dengan wajah memerah. Dari pada malu karena keramasku tidak bersih atau apa, aku lebih merasa berdebar karena tangannya yang besar sekarang sedang mengelus rambut panjangku untuk menyapu bersih sedikit busa sampo yang katanya ada di rambutku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya dekat dengan kepalaku. Tunggu, ia sedang membaui rambutku atau apa?

Salah tingkah, tanganku menahan tangannya. "Su—sudah kau bersihkan belum?" Tanyaku jadi sedikit gugup.

Tampak wajahnya sedikit turun dari kepalaku lalu dapat kurasakan nafasnya di leherku. "Kenapa sih wanita pintar sekali memilih wangi yang sangat disukai pria." Bisiknya, sangat dekat dengan telingaku.

Tidak mau membuat jantungku meledak sesak, aku melepas genggaman tanganku yang tadi menahan tangannya lalu kudorong wajahnya menjauh dari leherku dengan genggaman tanganku di pipinya. "Sudah kan? Ngapain, sih!" Protesku dengan ketus, walau kentara sekali aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah malu. Kuharap debaranku tidak bisa didengarnya juga.

Walau sudah kudorong menjauh, tapi ia menahan wajahnya beberapa sentimeter di depan wajahku. Mati-matian kudorong sekuatku, tapi ia menahannya dengan gigih.

"Kamu sudah mengiranya kan, (your name). Kalau aku ..." Ia takmelanjutkan ucapannya.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku dengan gugup. Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah mengiranya. Kalau sudah begini, berarti dia sudah jatuh kepadaku, dong? Dan permasalahannya juga harusnya sudah selesai kan, karena dia sudah semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan basketnya. Di saat begini, Nijimura kemana sih? Harusnya ia segera menangkap roh buruannya—ah. Itu dia! Tidak terlalu kelihatan, sih, tapi ia sedang berada di dalam kamar ibu dan ayah. Tatapannya pun sedang tidak ke sini, tapi entah ia malah menerawang ke arah lemari.

Mati-matian aku berusaha menjangkaunya dengan telepati—tidak tahu bisa atau tidak.

" _Nijimura! Hei! Iblis pelangi! Woi! Ini ambil dong roh buruanmu, lalu hentikan dia!"_ Ucapku dalam benakku.

Tapi ia tak bergeming. Dan hanya berdiri diam.

Dasar iblis terkutuk tidak bisa diandalkan! Aduh, kalau begini terus aku ...

Senyum—seringai—di wajah Aomine semakin panjang. "Wajahmu panas sekali kelihatannya." Komentarnya. "Dan nafasmu sedikit terengah-engah. Butuh pasokan oksigen?" Tanyanya dengan menggoda.

Arrrgh! Terkutuklah pesona Aomine Daiki! Tapi, aku tidak boleh kalah. Tidak boleh tergoda!

"Tidak. Sekarang, menjauhlah dari wajahku, _Aho_." Tolakku.

Ayolah, Nijimura! Lihat ke sini, Iblis bodoh! Tolong aku, Dasar payah!—itu yang ingin kuteriakkan, tapi sorot mata Aomine yang terlihat sedikit putus asa membuatku goyah.

Ia mungkin memang pemalas, menyebalkan, tidak tahu diri, bertampang sangar, pemaksa, dan sebagainya. Tapi ia juga tampan, memesona, punya sisi baik, dan ... tatapan itu ...

Astaga, bisakah aku menyerah saja dan membalas perasaannya?

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Peringatan Kuroko, ancaman kutukan Nijimura, atau apapun lagi. Sekuat tenaga kudorong tubuh besarnya sampai kepalanya menyentuh sofa, tapi kepalaku tak mengurangi jarak barang satu sentimeter pun dari wajahnya. Mungkin karena kaget akan doronganku ia jadi mudah kujatuhkan.

Memanfaatkan kelengahannya, aku menciumnya.

Kutempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya cukup lama, seperti aku sedang menyesap seluruh jiwanya, kegelisahannya, perasaannya—sampai kurasakan lidahnya mulai bergerak dan berusaha masuk ke dalam mulutku. Dengan cepat kulepaskan bibirku lalu kami berdua bertemu pandang dengan wajah yang sama-sama kemerahan kekurangan nafas.

Setelah tersadar penuh dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku langsung menjauh darinya dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil menangis. Meninggalkannya sendirian berbaring di sofa, masih dalam keadaan kaget.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak. Benakku penuh dengan teriakan bahwa aku menyukai Aomine. Bibirku pun masih terasa begitu penuh dengan sensasi ciuman barusan.

Lantas kenapa aku menangis?

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Ia menatapku, tapi tatapannya keras dan masih sekosong ketika ia menerawang tadi. Aku mulai berhenti menangis dan mengendalikan diriku.

"Hei." Sapaku lirih dan sedikit serak. "Rohnya sudah kau ambil?"

Iblis itu mengerutkan alisnya padaku. "Roh ap—oh. Roh itu." Ucapnya seperti tak peduli. Ia mendekatiku yang terduduk di lantai lalu berjongkok di hadapanku. "Kenapa menangis?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak tahu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya dingin.

Dengan gugup aku menggigit bibirku lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan simpel.

Nijimura menghela nafas berat. "Aku harusnya tahu ini akan terjadi, entah kepada siapapun itu, tapi tidak kusangka secepat ini." Ucapnya lirih. "Harusnya aku siap—ah sudahlah."

Dengan tangannya yang tak bisa menyentuhku, iblis itu terlihat seperti sedang memencet hidungku. "Selamat, kamu bebas dari kutukanku. Jalani saja hidupmu seperti biasa dan berhubunganlah dengan baik bersama pemuda itu, ya."

Aku melongo mendengarnya. "He? Se—serius?"

"Katanya nggak mau main selingkuh-selingkuhan." Jawab Nijimura. "Tadinya aku butuh kamu untuk melepaskan semua rohnya, tapi kalau sudah begini sepertinya tidak bisa. Akan kucari cara lain. Kau bisa bebas dariku."

Mataku menatapnya tak percaya. "Be ... benarkah?" Tanyaku antusias. Aku senang, tapi sepertinya akan sedikit sepi juga. Tidak apa, perasaan ini akan mengisi hari-hariku.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya, si Aomine itu kan masih di luar kamarmu. Pasti dia bingung soal barusan. Sudah ya, aku akan mencabut kutukanmu besok." Pamitnya.

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa besok? Sekarang saja." Saranku, sudah tidak sabar ingin terbebas dari kutukan Nijimura dan menikmati perasaanku kepada Aomine.

Iblis pelangi itu tersenyum simpul, yang tidak biasa dilakukannya. "Soalnya, kamu pasti tidak ingin kehilangan rasa ciumanmu dengan orang yang kau suka itu sekarang, kan?" Jawabnya simpel lalu menghilang dari hadapanku. Oh iya, kutukan itu diberikannya dengan menciumku, berarti menghilangkannya juga dengan menciumku lagi ya.

Aku tersenyum senang. Rupanya ia perhatian juga.

Setelah Nijimura pergi, aku mulai memerhatikan sekitarku. Aku baru sadar tidak terdengar suara televisi lagi dari ruang keluarga dan suasananya sangat hening. Apa Aomine ketiduran? Atau dia—

Begitu keluar dari kamarku, aku mendapati secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang sedikit tidak rapi tergeletak di atas meja.

 _Hujannya sudah berhenti. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, jadi aku langsung pulang ya. Pintunya tidak kukunci._

Aku tersenyum, merasakan perhatiannya dalam memo itu. Ah, ternyata masih ada lanjutannya di balik kertas yang depannya sudah tertulis penuh itu.

 _Maaf._ Tulisnya.

Senyumku lenyap.

Kenapa dia minta maaf?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hai minna~ wah tak dirasa chapter ini jadi banyak banget, hehe. Aslinya nggak mau dipotong jadi tiga bagian buat yang Aomine, tapi ternyata alurnya menuntut jumlah words yang banyak, huhuhu. Yah pokoknya nikmati saja sampai habis~ Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya, fufufu :3**

Balasan _review_ yang nggak _login_ :

 **Urnel :** Hai urnel~! Makasih karena selalu comeback yah :''3 Iyanih Aomine OOC banget di sini pokoknya :'' dan Kuroko yang romantis juga OOC sih hehehe tapi kalo Kuroko kayaknya nggak begitu aneh kalau dia romantis dibanding Aomine kan ... Soal tiap karakter berapa chapter itu nggak tentu sih, buktinya si item ini bakal ada tiga chapter. Yang jelas sih ff ini bakal lumayan panjang yah :''D

 **Nagisa :** Hai Nagisaaa! Ahahaha iyasih nggak bisa jadian sama Kuroko-kun, tapi kalo bukan karena Nijimura bisa aja kita nggak bakal ngedeketin dia dan kita nggak tau perasaannya dong? :3 Terima kasih suntikan semangatnya ya 'w')9 Berkat itu akhirnya bisa memenuhi target update tiap bulan nih sampai saat ini~

Soal Life Path maaf banget yah kalo lamaaaaaaaaa banget. Doakan saja tak ditunggu tahu-tahu udah update (?) hehehe


	6. Aomine Daiki (3)

**Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—OOC—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

Target Kedua, Aomine Daiki (3)

.

.

.

.

.

Umumnya, seorang gadis akan terus memikirkan orang yang disukainya. Terlebih ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu telah terjadi sebuah ciuman yang membuat jantung terasa sedang berlompatan. Rasanya pun akan melekat di bibirmu bahkan ketika esoknya, esoknya, dan esoknya lagi, meskipun tak bertemu dengan dia yang disuka. Begitulah memang i'tikad seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, semuanya terasa sesak karena bahagia sekaligus berdebar menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kurang lebih, begitulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Sejak ciumanku dengan Aomine semalam, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengelak dari rasa sukaku terhadap pesona si hitam itu. Namun aku tidak sekonyol gadis-gadis _manga shoujo_ yang hanya akan menatap lebar sang pujaan hati sembari berkode ria untuk meresmikan hubungan atau malah ciuman kedua. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak minta ciuman kedua tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin memperjelas hubunganku dengan Aomine sekarang, yang seharusnya akan jauh lebih maju dari pada sekedar teman beradu mulut, kan? Lagipula Nijimura si iblis—yang untuk kali ini berubah jadi _cupid_ karena misi darinya membuatku menyukai Aomine—sudah membebaskanku dari misi merepotkan itu.

Pagi ini aku melangkah ke sekolah dengan perasaan ringan. Tidak begitu menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu dengan Aomine juga—yah kurasa perasaan suka pada diriku takkan terlalu mendebarkan seperti di _manga shoujo_ —tapi kuharap aku tak bertemu dengan Kuroko sebelum memperjelas semuanya dengan Aomine. _Well,_ tanpa sengaja aku sudah melanggar peringatannya untuk berhati-hati—mengundang Aomine ke rumah itu jelas-jelas bukan tindakan waspada. Tapi karena tidak bisa terus memberikannya harapan, aku tetap harus memberitahukannya tentang perasaanku kepada Aomine, sesegera mungkin setelah aku memperjelas hubunganku dengan Aomine.

Oh ya, soal misi penaklukan dari Nijimura, tadi kukatakan memang dia sudah membebaskanku, tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit kukhawatirkan. Aku sudah bertanya padanya malam itu, apakah ia sudah menangkap rohnya. Namun ia tidak menjawabnya dengan jelas dan hanya bilang akan membebaskanku dari misi ini karena aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Jelas saja, aku tidak mau merayu sisa generasi keajaiban dengan berselingkuh dari Aomine. Lalu, bagaimana dengan roh di dalam tubuh Aomine?

Yang kutakutkan, jangan-jangan sebenarnya roh di dalam tubuh Aomine belum keluar? Dan otomatis itu berarti antara masalahnya atau orang disukainya belum terpenuhi. Kupikir sejauh ini masalahnya mengenai hasrat bermain basketnya sudah terpecahkan berkat Kagami, jadi kalau roh itu belum keluar dari tubuh Aomine berarti masalahnya ada pada orang yang disukainya. Aku—mungkin.

Mungkin, dia tidak menyukaiku.

Memikirkan adanya kemungkinan itu membuat dadaku terasa sedikit sesak. Yah, aku belum terlalu mengenalnya, jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau ia adalah cowok _badass_ sesuai tampangnya yang memang hanya ingin menggodaku semalam, kan?

Kalau benar ... konyolnya aku yang sudah jatuh kepadanya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, iblis pelangi itu juga tidak jahat-jahat amat kok. Buktinya dia mau melepaskanku kan? Tidak salah dong membantunya sekalian mencapai tujuanku sendiri. Lagipula iblis itu yang membuatku bisa merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan menyukai seseorang.

"Pagi, (your name)~!" Sambut Satsuki dengan wajah riang begitu aku sampai di kelas.

Aku tersenyum jahil melihat keriangannya yang tidak biasa pagi ini. "Pagi, Satsuki. Kemarin pulangnya baik-baik saja, kan?" Godaku, menyiratkan kejadian kemarin dimana Satsuki dan Kuroko pergi berdua ke Maji Burger.

Satsuki tertawa riang. "Iya dong, kan diantar Tetsu- _kun_ ~." Pamernya. "(Your name) bagaimana dengan Aomine- _kun_? Kata Tetsu- _kun_ kamu kemarin tidak berhasil membawanya ngobrol ke Maji Burger, ya?" Tanyanya.

Senyumku mendadak lenyap. Tentu saja aku sangat ingin mencurahkan isi hatiku dengan sahabatku sendiri. Tapi, kemarin Aomine melarangku memberitahu Kuroko dan Satsuki kalau aku berhasil membujuknya ke Maji Burger. Mungkin dia memang gengsi terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya kalau ia mulai bisa membuka hatinya kepada basket yang diumbar-umbarkannya sangat membosankan, tapi kasihan juga kalau Satsuki yang sudah sangat lama bersamanya terus-terusan khawatir begini.

Lagipula, aku bisa jauh lebih mengenal Aomine dari Satsuki kalau aku menceritakannya, kan?

"Mmm ... Satsuki ... Aomine- _kun_ itu orang yang seperti apa sih, sebenarnya? Tolong ceritakan segala hal tentangnya yang kamu ketahui, dong~ Hehehe ..." Tanyaku balik, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jari telunjuk Satsuki yang lentik menekan bibirnya, gestur ketika sedang berpikir. "Hmm~ Kamu mau cari petunjuk untuk membujuknya kembali bermain basket, ya? Mmm ... Gimana ya, yang terbayang di kepalaku sekarang cuma keburukannya sih, hahaha. Dan ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya tidak diketahui orang lain juga." Ucapnya.

"Hee~ Apa itu? Apa itu? Aku jadi penasaran~" Tanyaku dengan antusias. Mungkin Aomine punya sisi manis atau pengalaman memalukan yang bisa kujadikan senjata untuk mengisenginya, kan? Hehehe.

Satsuki tersenyum tak enak. "Eeeh ... Justru karena itu semua rahasia kami berdua makanya tidak bisa kuceritakan pada (your name) dong, hehehe ..." Tolaknya untuk menjaga rahasia. "Lagipula semua itu tidak bisa kau gunakan untuk membujuknya kembali pada basket, tahu. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya dan malah dimarahi balik olehnya, huuh." Keluhnya.

"Mmm ... Sebenarnya aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk membujuknya kembali kepada basket, sih." Ujarku. "Kurasa sekarang ia sudah mulai kembali ke basket, hanya saja aku belum memastikannya lagi, sih."

Alih-alih terlihat senang, Satsuki lebih terlihat seperti tidak percaya mendengar ujaranku. "Be ... Benarkah? Dia benar-benar berkata akan kembali ke tim basket, (your name)?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak tepat begitu juga sebenarnya. Kemarin aku berhasil mengajaknya ke Maji Burger—dengan syarat tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu dan Kuroko- _kun_. Mungkin ia cuma gengsi terhadap kalian, makanya aku bilang begitu kepada Kuroko- _kun_ kemarin. Lalu, setelah kami mengobrol biasa, aku mengajaknya untuk bermain basket bersama teman satu komplekku yang kerja paruh waktu di Maji Burger. Dia datang dari Amerika dan sangat jago bermain basket, lalu _one on one_ bersama Aomine. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan lawan kuat yang selama ini dicarinya dalam basket, karena itu ia menantangnya di _winter cup_ nanti. Secara tidak langsung ia berarti mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke tim basket Teikou, kan?" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Ternyata ... Yang dibutuhkannya memang lawan yang kuat ... Untunglah! Untunglah dengan ini dia bisa semangat lagi!" Seru Satsuki dengan riang. "Tapi bahaya juga sih kalau lawan kuat yang diakui Aomine begitu sampai ada di _winter cup_ nanti, hahaha."

"Tenang saja, Kagami- _kun_ tidak akan ikut, kok. Sekarang dia ada di Jepang karena sekolahnya di Amerika sedang libur. Ia akan kembali dan sekolah di sini saat SMA nanti." Jelasku lagi. "Biarpun lawannya untuk sekarang akan berada jauh darinya, tapi kupikir ia akan bisa terus semangat, kok. Toh Kagami- _kun_ akan kembali satu tahun lagi."

Raut wajah Satsuki kembali terlihat lega. "Syukurlah ... Kalau begitu saat istirahat nanti aku akan membuatnya menandatangani surat masuk klub basket! Yosh!"

"Eh? Memangnya untuk kembali dia harus mengisi formulir lagi yang otomatis membuatnya jadi anggota baru lagi ya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau benar begitu, dia pasti lebih malas lagi untuk kembali. Isinya cuma bermacam-macam perjanjian supaya ia tidak kabur lagi, kok!" Jawab Satsuki dengan semangat 45.

Aku tertawa keras. Kalau tidak didasari dengan alasan yang kuat, si hitam itu sudah pasti akan kabur lagi!

Setelah obrolan ringanku bersama Satsuki pagi ini, bel masuk berbunyi. Guru matematika kami yang disiplin pun masuk tepat waktu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung membahas materi pelajaran. Karena ini masih pelajaran pertama, matematika yang rumit pun bagiku masih terasa segar. Dengan fokus memecahkan soal seperti yang dicontohkan guruku, otakku bak sedang berolahraga. Masalah-masalah lain yang menumpuk saat ini seketika bisa disingkirkan seketika—

sampai Nijimura datang melayang-layang dan menghalangi jarak pandangku ke papan tulis.

"Oi, minggir dong, Iblis." Tegurku sebal. "Lagi serius, nih."

Bukannya minggir, ia malah menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan. ""Ha. Kupikir kau bakal terus kepikiran soal kemarin seperti cewek bodoh."

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan cewek bodoh. Sekarang, minggir. Kalau mau mencabut kutukan, saat istirahat atau pulang saja. Atau malah saat di rumah saja. Aku tidak mau dipergoki sedang mencium udara kosong di tengah pelajaran, tahu." Omelku lagi.

Nijimura terbang mendekat lagi ke arah mejaku dan membuatku benar-benar bertatapan dengan iblis itu kali ini. Tatapannya kini sangat serius dan memaksaku berkonsentrasi padanya. "Aku salah. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari misi ini." Putusnya sepihak.

Mataku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Apa? Tidak bisa?" Pekikku tiba-tiba.

Lalu seisi kelas melihatku dengan heran. Ah sial. Aku lupa saat ini sedang dalam pelajaran.

"Ada apa, (Your name)?" Tanya guruku yang langsung menghentikan coretan kapurnya di papan tulis.

Aku tertawa canggung lalu beralasan. "Err ... Maaf, _Sensei_. Saya tadi mencoba mengerjakan salah satu soal dengan metode yang baru diajarkan, tapi ternyata tidak ketemu jawabannya. Pasti saya salah hitung, ehehe ... Dan tentu saja itu semua bukan salah metode dari _Sensei_! Saya yang salah, maaf _Sensei_!" Ucapku lalu refleks membungkuk dan kepalaku langsung terbentur meja, lupa kalau sedang dalam posisi duduk. Seisi kelas kecuali aku pun tertawa karenanya.

Untunglah, _Sensei_ yang lumayan galak itu tidak mempermasalahkannya selama aku mengaku salah dan minta maaf. Ia kembali pada tulisannya di papan tulis yang sudah berisi beberapa butir soal.

Tampak Nijimura masih duduk melayang di depanku sambil _menyengir_ sebagai ganti tawa dan menunjuk buku tulisku sebagai isyarat agar aku menjawab omongannya di buku tulisku saja. Dengan sebal aku membuka halaman tengah dan siap menuliskan responku terhadap kata-katanya.

" _Kenapaaa?"_ Tulisku dengan berbagai emoji kesal di sampingnya. Plus, memandangnya sesinis emoji-emoji itu tentunya.

"Karena setelah kupikir-pikir lagi ... Kamu tidak boleh pacaran dengan beruang hitam itu!" Larangnya seperti seseorang yang posesif.

Aku berusaha tidak memasang raut _wtf_ di wajahku agar teman-teman di dekatku tidak curiga—dan sebagai gantinya menghujaninya dengan emoji-emoji berwajah sebal di kertas. _"Apa-apaan sih? Kemarin siapa yang dengan melankolisnya mengizinkanku lepas dari tugas ini? Pandanganku terhadapmu padahal sudah berubah, tahu! Sekarang kenapa kau kembali jadi iblis lagi?"_ Protesku.

Dia terdiam. "Aku sudah mengambil roh buruanku yang ada di dalamnya." Ucapnya kemudian. "Tidak perlu lagi mengejar-ngejar dia. Langsung fokus saja kepada target selanjutnya, yaitu ..."

Kupotong omongannya dengan menulis secepat mungkin di bukuku. _"Jangan memperbudak diriku lagi! Kamu tidak mengerti, ya? Kan sudah kukatakan kemarin kalau aku menyukai Aomine!"_

" _Lagipula,"_ tulisku lagi. _"Kalau memang roh itu sudah keluar dari dirinya, berarti seharusnya dia menyukaiku sekarang, kan? Aku tidak mau melanjutkan misi dengan mengkhianati perasaannya, Nijimura!"_

Nijimura menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. "Yang kemarin itu, aku benar-benar salah. Kupikir aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dan membiarkanmu bebas dengan pasrahnya. Tapi, setelah kuselidiki lagi, aku tidak bisa. Kau harus lanjut, (Your name). Lupakan dulu soal Aomine, kumohon."

Aku tertegun. Iblis itu benar-benar terlihat sepasrah kemarin. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengubah keputusannya begitu?

Lupakan soal Aomine, katanya? Jangan-jangan ... ia tidak ingin aku menyukai Aomine? Kenapa? Demi misinya? Karena dia tidak bisa menemukan cara lain untuk mengambil roh-roh buruannya?

" _Kau cepat sekali menyerah. Kalau tidak bisa menemukan cara lain untuk menangkap roh buruanmu, setidaknya carilah orang lain. Kalau giat kau pasti bisa, kok. Masih banyak gadis cantik di Teikou."_ Saranku.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, tapi ... Tidak ada artinya kalau itu bukan kau!—akh." Racaunya bingung. Sepertinya ia keceplosan barusan. "Kau sudah sangat cocok untuk membantuku dengan cara itu, susah mencari orang yang sama—maksudku begitu!" Alibinya terdengar sedikit tak meyakinkan.

" _Nijimura_ ," aku menghentikan goresan pensilku sejenak. _"Kau tidak ingin aku jatuh cinta dengan Aomine—di luar alasan karena kau membutuhkanku untuk mengeluarkan roh buruanmu ya?"_

Pemuda iblis itu menatapku waspada. "Maksudmu?"

Aku mendesah berat. _"Tolong jangan buat aku menuliskannya, dong. Kamu pasti bisa menduga, apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu."_

Wajah yang tampak sedikit transparan itu pun sedikit merona merah dan ia membuang wajahnya dengan angkuh. "Aku tidak—" tatapannya pun terlihat ragu "—menyukaimu."

"Jangan buat kejadian ini jadi cinta terlarang, dong! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, sih! Pokoknya aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyukainya!" Larangnya lagi.

" _Jadi, kalau aku melanjutkan misi ini lagi, aku tidak boleh menyukai siapapun sisanya?"_ Tanyaku dalam tulisanku.

Dia tampak menimbang-nimbang segala sesuatunya, lalu menjawab dengan mantap. "Setidaknya tunggulah sampai semuanya kau taklukan lalu pilih salah satu yang kau sukai."

" _Kalau begitu, aku boleh menyukai Aomine asal tidak mengungkapkan ini padanya, kan? Aku hanya tinggal menaklukan sisanya lalu kembali pada Aomine. Selesai."_ Dalihku.

Nijimura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tapi kalau si hitam itu tidak boleh. Hanya satu itu saja yang kularang, apa susahnya sih?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku dan membuat wajah kesal tanpa emoji-emoji lagi. _"Kenapa kau jadi terlalu ikut campur masalah cintaku, sih? Yang penting kan masalahmu selesai, urusan nantinya itu urusanku."_ Tulisku dengan kesal. _"Dan tentu saja susah, karena dengan misi ini, kau sendiri yang sudah membantuku untuk menyukainya, tahu!"_

Ia diam sebentar, lalu mulai bicara lagi dengan serius. "Kamu bisa, (your name). Kamu bisa menghentikannya, rasa suka itu." Nijimura berusaha meyakinkanku. "Matamu belum terlihat _sebegitu_ jatuh cintanya, aku yakin itu."

"Kamu hanya terpesona dengan kharismanya yang tidak kau duga, itu saja." Lanjutnya. "Mungkin karena kamu merasa terlalu lama _jomblo_ jadi salah mengartikannya menjadi rasa suka. Jatuhnya sih kayak pelampiasan. Kalau Kuroko kan memang dari awal sudah menyukaimu, jadi kesannya tidak ada kharisma tersembunyi yang bisa membuatmu kagum."

Sekarang aku memasang ekspresi _wtf_. Semua kata-kata kerennya mendadak hancur karena ejekan soal _jomblo_ itu. Sialan memang iblis yang satu ini. Lupakan soal _cupid_ sebelumnya, makhluk di hadapanku ini tidak lebih dari sekadar iblis.

" _Apa ini salah satu dari rayuan maut iblis yang menggiurkan? Iblis tahu apa coba soal jatuh cinta?"_ Tulisku untuk membalas ejekannya.

"Lho, kau sendiri juga tahu apa soal jatuh cinta?" Serangnya balik.

 _Oh, crap!_ Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memojokkanku. _"Setidaknya aku manusia, suatu saat pasti akan mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta."_ Balasku.

Ia memasang wajah bangga. "Aku tahu banyak. Sebagai iblis, aku pernah merayu seorang gadis manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta. Pandangannya sangat jauh berbeda denganmu saat ini."

" _Kau ini memang benar-benar iblis."_ Ejekku dengan senyum. _"Yah akan kupikirkan lagi. Mungkin ada benarnya juga ejekanmu—"_

Belum selesai aku menulis, tiba-tiba guru matematika di depan kelas berteriak ke arahku. "Oh, lihat senyum itu! Sepertinya (Your name) sudah menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan soalnya, ya!" Serunya.

Waks. Gawat ini, gawat.

"Kamu dari tadi banyak menulis, ya. Sudah berapa soal yang berhasil kamu selesaikan tanpa salah hitung, (Your name)?" Tanyanya lagi, kentara sekali sedang menyindirku.

Tak kusangka percakapan tulisku dengan Nijimura cukup terlihat aneh baginya. Mungkin aku terlihat terlalu sibuk menulis saat ia menjelaskan sesuatu dan bukannya saat memberi soal. "Errr ... Itu ..."

Dan ... di saat seperti ini ... Nijimura kabur. Dia melayang lagi lalu melambaikan tangan padaku dan menghilang. Sekarang, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain maju ke depan dan menyelesaikan dua atau tiga soal lalu merencanakan bagaimana aku harus menyiksa Nijimura dengan perkataan ketika kami bertemu lagi nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada istirahat siang ini, aku berniat memancing beruang hitam itu dengan sekotak bekal penuh gizi dariku. Tadi pagi aku sudah mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepadanya dan mengatakan aku akan mengajaknya makan bersama dengan bekal buatanku tapi pemuda itu tidak membalas. Ada kemungkinan ia tidak mengeceknya, dan ada pula kemungkinan lain yang terdengar buruk jadi aku memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya dan menghampiri kelasnya dengan riang gembira.

"Permisi~ Apa Aomine- _kun_ ada?" Tanyaku begitu membuka pintu kelas Aomine. Beberapa orang yang peduli menoleh ke arahku dan salah satunya menggeleng dengan cepat. Kamu pun permisi masuk dan menghampiri gadis yang tadi menggeleng itu. " _Anoo ..._ Apa kamu tahu ia pergi kemana?"

"Hmm ... Tadi sih ia keluar sendirian, tapi tadi aku sempat lihat, di tangga ke lantai atas ia akhirnya pergi bersama Momoi- _san_." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Pergi bersama ... Satsuki? Tunggu, sepertinya kamu keluar kelasmu lebih dulu dari pada siapapun. Asumsikan saja Satsuki pergi tepat setelahku. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa bertemu Aomine sebelum diriku? Yah, gadis itu pasti hanya ingin memberikan kontrak soal basket sih. Coba saja kususul ke lantai atas.

Aku pun mencoba mencari mereka ke atap dan benar rupanya, ada dua suara orang—jelas laki-laki dan wanita—sedang beradu argumen. Wah berarti tidak salah lagi nih. Suara berat Aomine juga lumayan kau kenali jadi suara itu pasti milik Aomine dan Satsuki. Aku ingin membubarkan perdebatan mereka, tapi sebelum itu sepertinya ada baiknya juga kalau aku mendengarkannya dulu di balik pintu atap, hehehe.

" _Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sih, Aomine-kun? Bukankah ini cukup?"_ Bentak Satsuki.

Uwaah ... Kalau Satsuki marah sampai membentak seperti ini, pasti masalahnya gawat. Jangan-jangan si hitam itu masih tidak mau juga bergabung dengan klub basket Teikou? Tapi, bukankah kemarin ia ...

" _Panggil aku seperti dulu, Satsuki."_ Tegasnya dengan nada yang dingin. _"Aku sudah kembali pada basket, aku—"_

" _Kamu memang sudah kembali pada basket, aku senang, Aomine-kun_." Satsuki tak juga mengubah panggilannya seperti yang diminta Aomine. _"Tapi kamu masih bukan Dai-chan, kau tahu?"_

Terdengar samar Aomine menggeram marah. _"Berhenti kekanak-kanakan dan melihat ke masa lalu, Satsuki. Orang-orang akan berubah."_

" _Bukan itu yang kumaksud."_ Bantah Satsuki dengan sedikit terisak. _"Sebagai teman dekatnya dan seorang gadis aku tahu, Aomine-kun, aku bisa dengar dari nada suaranya yang sedikit berubah antusias jika menyangkut dirimu—(your name) menyukaimu, kan?"_

Ketika namaku disebut dalam konteks seperti itu, mendadak ada sensasi aneh menjalar dalam tubuhku. Aku sedikit gemetar karenanya. Satsuki tahu. Bagaimana dengan saat penaklukan Kuroko, ya? Apa dia tahu juga?

" _Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Aomine-kun? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya memiliki perasaan lagi setelah orang itu."_ Tanyanya sedikit lemah.

Orang itu? Tunggu, memangnya dulu aku pernah suka dengan orang lain ya? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ... Oh, apa mungkin cinta monyet sekadar kagum pada beberapa pemuda yang tampan dia hitung juga ya?

" _Kamu tahu juga kalau Tetsu menyukainya sejak dulu, kan? Benar-benar sejak dulu."_ Ujar Aomine. _"Kalau aku tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, dia akan menyukai Tetsu, Satsuki. Setelah—"_

"Cukup." Dapat kurasakan sebuah gelombang kejut kecil menggetarkan telingaku dan membuatku menjauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Kaget, aku sampai tersandung sedikit dan jatuh sampai lima anak tangga. Untung tanganku dengan sigap menahan bobot tubuhku di pegangan tangga dan seorang iblis muncul di hadapanku dengan raut wajah kesal. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar pemuda itu, kan? Rohnya sudah keluar, selesai."

Perlahan, waspada agar kedua insan di atap itu tidak mendengar suara langkahku, aku turun satu lantai ke bawah. Di tangga menuju atap ini tidak ada banyak orang juga, jadi aku masih bisa bebas berbicara dengan Nijimura yang kasat mata bagi orang lain. "Sudah kukatakan juga aku menyukainya, jadi ..."

"Dan pernyataanmu barusan terdengar sangat meragukan sekarang." Ucap Nijimura dengan raut wajah bangga yang menyebalkan. "Kenapa kamu menyukainya, coba? Karena ia mau menciummu, hah?"

Seketika aku teringat momen di malam itu. Benar, aku memang mulai merasakan keanehan pada perasaanku ini sejak saat itu. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah sampai mengalami hal seperti itu—mungkin juga karena benteng terhadap percintaan yang kubangun begitu kuat—dan aku goyah karenanya.

Tapi jika mendengar perdebatan Aomine dan Satsuki barusan ... Aomine jelas-jelas dalam posisi yang sama sepertiku, sedang memanipulasi perasaan orang demi kepentingan diri sendiri. Objeknya adalah aku—dan objekku adalah dia. Tapi ia yang menang, meskipun dalam ciuman itu akulah yang menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Lalu, jika aku memanipulasi perasaan orang lain agar menyukaiku demi taruhan nyawaku, dia melakukannya padaku atas alasan apa? Tidak mungkin ia juga didatangi iblis lain semacam Nijimura lalu diberi misi yang sama denganku, kan? Lagipula, kalau memang kejadiannya mirip dan aku tengah dirasuki roh, Nijimura pasti sudah memberitahuku duluan.

"Hei, Nijimura ... Aku tidak sedang dirasuki roh apapun kan?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Dirasuki—ah, kau pikir ia mungkin mendapat misi yang sama denganmu, ya? Tidak, tidak, itu mustahil. Ia melakukannya karena alasan lain." Jawab Niijimura. "Dan alasannya itulah yang membuatku mati-matian melarangmu suka padanya."

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk menganalisis kira-kira kenapa Aomine ingin memanipulasi perasaanku. Sebenarnya ada sebuah dugaan ...tetapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kutanya langsung kepada orangnya saja. Aku kembali naik ke atas lalu membuka pintu atap. Satsuki dan Aomine yang masih berdebat kaget serentak melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum—berusaha tenang—dan langsung menggamit tangan Aomine.

"Aku pinjam Aomine- _kun_ sebentar ya, Satsuki. Tidak lama, kok." Izinku cepat dan berlalu ke bawah sebelum Satsuki memberikan respon apapun. Aku menariknya turun satu lantai ke bawah dan kebetulan di koridor itu hanya ada satu dua orang yang sedang lewat saja.

Tangan besarnya kulepaskan begitu menemukan tempat yang sekiranya pas untuk membicarakan masalah ini. "Hai, Aomine- _kun_. Maaf tadi aku sempat mengupingmu." Ucapku membuka pembicaraan dengan Aomine.

Ia menatapku dengan tegang. "Kau ... mendengarnya ... dari kapan?" Tanyanya sedikit terbata.

"Yah, hanya sebagian kecil, tapi cukup untuk membuatku mengerti bahwa aku sudah salah paham—dan terbawa suasana." Jawabku dengan nada dingin. "Maaf juga karena aku melakukan itu kemarin, dan juga meninggalkanmu sendirian di ruang keluarga."

Ekspresinya kini tampak merasa sangat bersalah. "Tidak ... Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf ..."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Sungguh, aku sangat tidak bisa marah padamu karena kau dengan sengaja membuatku menyukaimu." Sangkalku. Tentu saja aku tak bisa sepenuhnya marah padanya. Jika bukan dia yang membuatku menyukainya, maka aku yang akan membuat dia menyukaiku dan itu berarti akulah orang jahatnya.

"Kau menyukai Satsuki, kan?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan, sekaligus memancing si beruang hitam ini untuk mengatakan alasannya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk mengangguk. "Dan kau juga tahu ia menyukai Tetsu."

"Dan aku juga tahu kalau Kuroko- _kun_ menyukaiku." Lanjutku. "Dan ini akan menjadi cinta segi empat sempurna jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tujuanmu sekonyol itu?" Tanyaku sinis.

Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku berusaha menyukaimu." Jawabnya. "Untuk melarikan diri dari Satsuki."

Kupijat pelipisku untuk meredakan pening karena masalah ini. "Tampang sangarmu itu benar-benar menipu isi di dalamnya, ya. Bisa mencuci, lemah karena masalah cinta, ya ampun."

Sepertinya ia akan mengamuk karena sindiranku yang barusan benar-benar menghinanya. "Kau sendiri juga sebenarnya sedang melarikan diri, kan? Memanipulasi dirimu sejauh itu, kami semua sadar, tahu! Memangnya kau pikir hanya Satsuki saja yang selama ini memerhatikanmu sebagai sahabat atau Tetsu yang memerhatikanmu karena menyukaimu?" Semburnya galak.

Melarikan diri? Memanipulasi diriku? Maksudnya apa? Yang ada aku sedang menerima takdir menyebalkan ini dan memanipulasi perasaan orang demi takdir ini, tahu! Dia salah paham soal apa, sih?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi kau pasti sedang salah paham." Ujarku tenang. "Kupikir kau hanya maniak basket biasa yang acuh dengan kehidupan cinta, ternyata malah menjalani kehidupan cinta itu seperti drama kacangan, hah."

"Ap—"

"Dan aku yang terbawa suasana waktu itu jadi kelihatan sangat konyol karenanya." Potongku dengan nada sebal. "Biasa saja dong, Aomine- _kun_. Satsuki mungkin memang menyukai Kuroko- _kun_ , tapi kita kan masih SMA, waktu juga masih panjang, kan?"

Pemuda bertampang sangar dengan rambut biru gelap itu tertegun. "Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang Satsuki memang belum menyukaimu, tapi kau masih punya waktu untuk membelokkan hatinya padamu sampai ia menikah nanti, kan? Lagipula ia memilih untuk selalu ada bersamamu itu sudah nilai tambah buatmu, tahu. Tidak usah sok mau melarikan diri hanya karena merasa bahwa ia tidak menyukaimu, padahal ia selalu ada di sampingmu." Jelasku panjang lebar. "Saat aku menjabarkan kenyataannya seperti tadi, kau terdengar sangat cengeng, kan?"

Sontak puncak kepalaku menjadi sasaran getukan tangannya. Tidak begitu sakit, untungnya. Aku sudah takut saja ia akan melakukan hal berbahaya yang menyakitiku karena aku mencelanya habis-habisan.

"Kau yang sekarang memang tidak mengerti, tapi perasaan merepotkan seperti ini bisa membuatmu gila—dan keluar karakter, tahu." Ucapnya untuk membela diri. "Yah, kau benar. Kali ini aku terlalu mendramatisasi semuanya. Memang hanya saat bermain basket aku menjadi orang yang paling benar, haha."

Mendengarnya tertawa begitu, dadaku diliputi perasaan lega. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Aomine yang sangar dan egois seperti biasa, haha. Setidaknya menurutku itu lebih baik dari pada sisi mesum dan 'cengeng'nya. Siapa sangka dia begitu protektif dan lemah jika menyangkut Satsuki si sahabat sejak kecilnya?

" _Well_ , kau kuat seperti biasa." Komentar Aomine tiba-tiba. "Pantas saja ia memilihmu, ya."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Hm? Maksudmu Kuroko- _kun_?"

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh. "Yaah, begitulah." Lalu ia berlalu ke atas untuk menghampiri Satsuki kembali.

Sementara itu, waktu istirahat makan siang sudah hampir habis. Tak punya pilihan, aku terpaksa duduk di kursi lorong terdekat di koridor itu lalu membuka bekal yang sedari tadi kubawa-bawa. Saat aku bersiap menyantap bekalku, Nijimura muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku dan melayang-layang santai seperti biasa.

"Sinetronnya udah selesai?" Tanyanya sarkatis dengan seringai mengejek.

Aku memberinya cemberut kesal sebagai tanggapannya. "Bawel. Sudah, tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi."

Si iblis berambut hitam itu tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempat. Sialan. Ia membuatku yang sudah bertingkah konyol karena terbawa suasana kemarin jadi merasa lebih konyol lagi. Yah, apapun itu, setidaknya aku bisa mengambil hikmah. Aku jadi punya pengalaman menyebalkan ini untuk mengingatkanku agar tak melakukan hal yang sama atau mirip di masa depan nanti, ketika mungkin aku akan benar-benar menyukai seseorang.

Benar, toh jalannya masih panjang—jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi hidup dan mati ini, sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... Roh yang ada di tubuh Aomine kan sudah kau ambil ... Tapi ia sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku kan?" Tanyaku setelah selesai mengunyah.

"Ah, itu. Hmm ... Itu ... Karena kekosongan hatinya sudah diisi oleh gadis berambut merah jambu itu, kegelisahannya soal basket juga sudah kau bereskan ... Maka ia sudah kembali normal." Jelas Nijimura.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Yah, kelemahannya dalam menghadapi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya kepada Satsuki mungkin efek dari roh yang merasuki dirinya ya. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengatainya begitu padahal itu semua hanya pengaruh roh yang merasukinya. Tapi ... sepertinya ada yang janggal dari jawaban Nijimura barusan.

"Hei ... tunggu. Kalau kekosongan hatinya bisa diisi oleh orang lain untuk mengusir roh yang ada di dalam dirinya ... Kenapa aku harus membuatnya menyukaiku? Harusnya bisa siapa saja dong, yang mengisi hatinya?" Tanyaku tegas.

Nijimura melirik ke kanan untuk menghindari tatapan tajamku yang menuntut jawaban.

"Berarti tidak harus aku yang disukai target, kan? Aku bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain, kan?" Tanyaku lagi lebih menuntut.

Bibir _fabulous_ Nijimura mengerucut sebal. "Y—yah ... Soal itu ... Kan lebih mudah kalau kau sendiri yang bergerak ... Hehe."

Aku menatapnya sinis. ' _Hehe'_ apanya.

"Lagipula, kalau kau ingin menjodohkan target dengan orang lain saja, memangnya bisa? Kenalanmu mungkin banyak, tapi tidak sedekat itu sampai kau bisa membuat target jadi menyukainya, kan? Targetnya para idola sekolahmu, lho—generasi keajaiban, ingat. Rata-rata yang bisa kau jodohkan dengan mereka paling hanya fans-nya saja. Kalau kau memilih untuk menjodohkan dan hasilnya buruk, kau malah akan menyakiti dua orang." Argumennya dengan lugas.

Yah ... Benar juga sih kata Nijimura. Selain memakan waktu yang lama, pelaksanaannya akan sulit karena keduanya tidak kukenal baik.

"Aku sengaja memilih gadis yang tidak gampang _baper_ sepertimu agar kuat menjalani peran jahat ini. "Alibinya. "Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi baru target kedua saja malah sudah sempat jatuh ya, ahahaha."

Kakiku langsung menendang-nendang ke arah tubuh transparannya dengan kesal. Sia-sia memang, karena tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tapi setidaknya itu hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan untuk meredam kekesalanmu terhadap ocehan si iblis pelangi ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Aku cepat-cepat membereskan bekal yang sayangnya tak sempat habis lalu menenggak minum seadanya. Satsuki dan Aomine pasti masih di atap dan aku tidak ingin ketahuan sedang makan sendirian setelah semua hal ini terjadi, jadi sebelum mereka turun sebaiknya aku segera pergi.

Nijimura masih melayang-layang santai mengikutiku ke kelas.

"Jangan ganggu pelajaranku lagi, ya." Larangku tegas.

"Iyaaaa ..." Jawabnya tak serius dengan seringai jahil.

"Serius, nih. Kalau memang masih ada yang mau kamu katakan, sekarang saja sambil jalan ke kelas." Tegasku. "Aah, pasti soal target berikutnya ..." Lanjutku lirih.

Sebenarnya setelah semua perasaan konyol kepada Aomine ini aku jadi malas melanjutkan misi menjadi _heroine_ jahat ini. Tapi, si iblis kejam yang tak tahu situasi ini pasti akan mengejek dan menertawaiku lagi kalau ia tahu aku masih merasa sedikit trauma dengan urusan perasaan ini. Apalagi ia gemar sekali memburu-buruku dengan tugas ini, barangkali ia ingin cepat pulang dan mandi lahar di nerakanya, huh.

Namun, berlawanan dengan sangkaanku. Nijimura mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai lalu berkata. "Nggak kok, cuma mau ikutin aja. Siapa tau nangis."

"Na—nangis? Apaan sih?" Tanyaku galak dengan wajah memerah. Yah, kalau bisa menangis untuk melampiaskan kekesalan tentu saja aku mau. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya agar tidak berlarut-larut dalam perasaan sedih.

"Yang tadi itu pengalaman yang cukup mengejutkan buatmu, kan? Yaah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya sesekali menangis. Bukan berarti menangis sekali akan larut dalam perasaan sedih juga, kan?" Tanggapnya.

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya sinis. Si iblis ini mengatakan sesuatu yang baik ... jangan-jangan malah berkedok lagi seperti waktu ia bilang akan membebaskanku dari tugas 'mulia' ini, hah.

"Terakhir kali kamu bicara manis itu saat kau bilang mau membebaskanku dari tugas ini—dan tahu sendiri akhirnya. Maaf saja, aku takkan jatuh pada rayuan iblis." Ucapmu sinis.

Ia sedikit kaget melihat responmu yang sinis. "Kok? Ta—tapi waktu itu kan kubatalkan karena alasan yang baik, kan? Kau sudah kuperingatkan soal perasaan konyolmu kepada Aomine itu, lho."

Ugh, benar sih niatnya baik. Tapi caranya memilih kata dengan mengucapkan 'perasaan konyolmu kepada Aomine' itu sangat sangat menyebalkan.

"Po—pokoknya aku akan tetap hati-hati." Tegasmu. "Dan cepat katakan saja siapa yang harus kudekati setelah ini. Nanti aku akan merancang strateginya setelah kau membiarkanku belajar serius di pelajaran terakhir ini."

Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Hmm, soal itu nanti sajalah. Masih ada tiga puluh tiga hari lagi. Targetnya pun sekarang sedang dalam keadaan sulit didekati dan kamu butuh waktu untuk menata hatimu kembali normal kan?" Ujarnya.

Aku terperangah menatapnya. Dia mengatakan itu dengan baik seolah sangat memahami hati seorang gadis—atau mungkin hatimu. Sepertinya ia memang bukan iblis biasa. Bisa juga ia mungkin iblis penggoda wanita, sih.

"Sayang kau hanya bisa memberiku waktu untuk menenangkan diri ya. Coba kau juga bisa memberikan bahumu untuk kutangisi sebentar. Sepertinya nyaman." Godaku. "Memangnya targetnya setelah ini siapa sih, malah jadi penasaran."

Wajahnya yang agak transparan sedikit memerah setelah mendengar ucapanku. Bibirnya kini jadi sedikit lebih maju dari pada biasanya. Aah, sepertinya ini memang ekspresi tetapnya ketika sedang malu-malu. "Kau mulai berani menggoda iblis lagi ya sekarang, padahal baru berhasil membuat satu orang jadi menyukaimu—sombongnya!"

Karena sambil mengejar waktu, aku berjalan mundur perlahan di koridor sepi itu sambil menertawai Nijimura yang sedang salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba, wajah malunya berubah kaget dan tangan transparannya refleks berusaha menahan tubuhku begitu melihat sesuatu. "Awas!" Pekiknya.

Rupanya peringatan Nijimura terlambat dan kurasakan punggungku menabrak seseorang dan membuat bunyi bedebum yang ditimbulkan jatuhnya kotak bekalku serta buku-buku yang dibawanya. Sadar telah menabrak seseorang karena sudah berjalan mundur seenaknya, aku segera mengambil kotak bekalku dan membantu mengambil buku-buku orang yang kutabrak itu sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku menabrakmu! Maaf!" Seruku berulang kali.

Tangannya yang dibalut perban menagih buku-bukunya yang sudah kuambil. Kaget karena kupikir tangannya sedang terluka atau semacamnya, aku menahan bukunya. "Ta—tanganmu sedang terluka, kan. Bi—biar aku yang bawa bukumu ke kelasmu." Tawarku.

Aku memerhatikan pemuda itu dengan saksama. Aneh, begitu kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya. Rambutnya hijau tua dan lebat. Kacamatanya bisa dibilang tebal, tapi badannya atletis. Terlebih, luka apa sih yang dideritanya sampai tangannya diperban dari ujung jari sampai setengah lengan bawah begitu?

"Tidak usah, _nanodayo_." Belum cukup hanya dengan penampilan aneh, ternyata cara bicaranya juga aneh. "Dan ini bukan karena ... luka ..."

Tatapan datarnya sedikit terlihat kaget beberapa detik saat melihatku. Namun, aku tak punya waktu untuk menyadari itu lebih jauh karena sekarang aku pasti sudah terlambat masuk kelas. "Begitu ya? Maaf aku menabrakmu dan tidak bisa membantumu, aku harus cepat-cepat masuk kelas sekarang." Serumu terburu-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_." Tanggapnya dengan logat aneh lagi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku membungkuk minta maaf sekali lagi, lalu berlari menuju kelas agar tidak terlambat. Yah, Satsuki juga belum lewat sini jadi mungkin aku takkan terlambat sendiri nanti, malah Satsuki yang akan masuk lebih lambat.

Begitu terburu-burunya aku, sampai aku tak menyadari pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya—padahal sudah pasti ia sekarang harus sudah masuk kelas juga—dan bergumam lirih.

"(Your name)- _san_... ya ..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Haihai minna~ Wih, akhirnya chapter si ganguro ini selesai dengan OOC-nya. Cukup panjang ya, haha /panjang banget woi/ padahal ke depannya masih ada empat cowok kisedai lainnya. Kalau kisedai favoritmu belum muncul, mari ditunggu saja ya, hehe. Semoga Schnee juga bisa melanjutkannya dengan baik~**

 _ **Btw,**_ **maaf banget Schnee baru bisa** _ **update**_ **April, ya. Rencananya mau** _ **update**_ **nanti-nanti aja, pas akhir Maret, eh tapi laptopnya malah rusak dan baru selesai kemarin. Karena itu, The Occult akan** _ **update**_ **lagi bulan ini~ Tunggu ya~**


	7. Tokoh Utama Wanita yang Jahat

**Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—possibly OOC—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

Tokoh Utama Wanita yang Jahat

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung tiga puluh dua hari sebelum kutukan Nijimura akan bekerja, masih ada empat orang target yang harus kutaklukan.

Sejujurnya batinku masih kesal dan trauma dengan semua drama cinta monyet yang kualami beberapa hari belakangan ini bersama Aomine. Biarpun sudah meyakinkan diri untuk tidak menyukai si hitam itu, rasa ciuman pertama tentu saja tak dapat dilupakan sekejap mata. Yah, secara teknis ciuman pertamaku sebenarnya dengan Nijimura di hari dimana ia memberiku kutukan, sih. Tapi itu kan ciuman yang tidak diharapkan—apalagi ia iblis.

Akan tetapi, semakin aku kesal semakin cepat pula aku ingin mengakhirinya. Berkali-kali kudesak Nijimura untuk memberitahukan saja sekarang siapa target setelahnya.

"Sudahlaah beritahu saja targetnya sekaraaang ..." Bujukku sambil membaca sebuah majalah _fashion_ remaja yang baru saja kubeli di _konbini_ sore ini.

Iblis yang memiliki kanji pelangi dalam namanya itu memandangku sesinis biasanya ketika aku mulai merengek lagi padanya untuk memberitahukan targetku selanjutnya. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali, ya. Jangan buru-buru. Kau yang baru patah hati dengan cinta monyetmu itu memangnya bisa apa sekarang, hah? Pria tidak semudah itu ditaklukkan, tahu." Ujarnya seperti biasa.

"Uuh~" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. "Aku sudah menyelidiki siapa saja generasi keajaiban itu. Semuanya ada lima orang. Ada Aomine- _kun_ , Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, serta Akashi Seijuurou. Selain Aomine- _kun_ , tidak ada yang kukenal. Berarti harusnya jadi lebih mudah karena bisa menyesuaikan karakterku dengan tipe kesukaan mereka, kan? Mereka kan tidak mengenal diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Yah, memang itu salah satu strategi penaklukan yang efektif." Timpalnya. "Tapi kalau kau melakukan itu kau benar-benar akan menjadi _heroine_ yang jahat, sih."

Aku bertopang dagu sembari _tengkurap_ di kasurku, menghindari tatapannya. "Bi—biar saja. Yang membuatku jadi jahat kan kau." Elakku.

Ia menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sekilas mungkin tuntutanku membuatmu terlihat jahat dengan membuat para target menyukaimu. Tapi, jika semuanya menyukai dirimu yang sebenarnya, apa adanya, hanya dengan dipicu oleh kamu yang mulai menyapa kehidupan mereka kembali, tentu saja tidak jahat."

"Akan tetapi jika kamu menghampiri mereka satu per satu dengan menunjukkan dirimu yang palsu sesuai tipe cewek yang mereka suka, kamu akan jadi empat orang berbeda dan begitu mereka tahu kepribadian aslimu, pasti mereka akan membencimu." Lanjut Nijimura panjang lebar.

Berniat untuk serius menanggapi ucapannya, aku menutup majalah yang tadi sedang kubaca dan duduk di kasur menghadap Nijimura. "Lalu, kalau mereka membenciku memangnya kenapa? Toh saat hati mereka dipenuhi olehku dan kegelisahannya berhasil kuatasi, kamu akan langsung mengambil roh buruanmu dan selesai kan? Tidak masalah kalau setelahnya mereka kecewa karena aku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan." Ujarku dingin.

Nijimura menatapku dengan sorot mata kecewa. "Bukan itu yang kuinginkan ..." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku menantang. _Mood_ -ku benar-benar sedang jelek sekarang.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin memacari salah seorang dari generasi keajaiban? Mereka itu idola sekolahmu, kan? Siapa tahu jika kau benar-benar mendekati dan membantu mereka secara tulus lalu membuat mereka menyukaimu, kamu akan menyukai salah seorang dari mereka." Saran Nijimura. "Hidupmu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika sedang jatuh cinta dari pada dibenci oleh mereka. Tentu saja itu akan lebih baik dari pada kau hidup sedatar biasanya dan terus menyendiri di kel—"

"Nijimura." Potongku cepat. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku kan?"

Bibir iblis itu terkatup rapat seketika. Alisnya seperti mengerut ketakutan melihat ekspresi dinginku sekarang. Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu mengambil handuk baru di lemari. Gerakanku terhenti sebentar saat membuka pintu kamarku.

"Kau ini ... Benar-benar iblis atau bukan?" Tanyaku hampir tanpa intonasi bertanya.

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab. "Tentu saja aku iblis. Karena aku sudah membuatmu jadi _heroine_ jahat sekarang."

Setelah mendengar jawabannya aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku tak peduli ibuku di lantai bawah akan memarahiku soal ini. Iblis yang suka seenaknya itu selalu saja membuat emosiku naik.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden banting pintu kamar itu, Nijimura jadi lebih kalem dan datar. Kami benar-benar sedang perang dingin. Sudah tiga hari kami hanya berbicara seperlunya dan ia juga hanya muncul ketika aku memanggilnya. Saat aku memanggilnya pun aku hanya terus bertanya, siapa target selanjutnya. Dan ia juga terus menjawab dengan kalimat yang semacam, seperti 'belum waktunya' atau 'tunggu saja' atau 'aku akan langsung memberitahumu begitu waktunya tiba'. Aku curiga ia menunda-nundanya untuk menungguku kembali bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

Walaupun Nijimura tidak membantuku membuat kemajuan, aku mulai berusaha dengan caraku sendiri. Pelan-pelan kukumpulkan informasi lagi tentang generasi keajaiban—dengan mencoret Aomine dari daftar penyelidikan tentunya.

Kise Ryouta teman sekelasku, setelah keluar dari Klub Basket Teikou ia kembali pada pekerjaan _part-time_ -nya sebagai model majalah. Aku cukup tahu soal pemuda itu karena dia merupakan idola yang cukup terbuka sehingga informasinya ada di mana-mana. Ia juga sering muncul di majalah _fashion_ yang kadang-kadang kubeli. Sebagai target ia mungkin akan sedikit menyusahkan, tapi aku tetap harus mencobanya.

Midorima Shintarou, ternyata adalah pemuda berambut hijau aneh yang kutabrak waktu itu. Ia penggila ramalan _Oha-Asa_. Semuanya ia percayai dari isi ramalannya sampai membawa-bawa benda keberuntungan yang disarankan. Ia juga seorang prefeksionis yang sedikit berlebihan. Tangannya yang diperban itu juga ternyata bukan luka, tapi hanya sebagai pelindung tangan dari luka. Awalnya ia lakukan itu demi menjaga tembakan _three point_ -nya yang hampir sempurna, tapi karena sudah keluar dari basket sekarang ia menjaganya demi permainan pianonya.

Murasakibara Atsushi, si pemuda berbadan raksasa yang gila _snack_ dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ia hampir selalu ditemukan sedang mengunyah _snack_ , bahkan saat pelajaran. Sangat cuek, tapi sepertinya mudah didekati dengan umpan makanan.

Yang terakhir, dan sedikit menakutkan menurutku, adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ia dikenal sebagai puncak dari segalanya; akademik, olahraga, _shogi_ , organisasi, status, serta kekayaan. Entah bagaimana caraku membuatnya menyukaiku, tapi akan kujadikan ia prioritas terakhir—kuharap itu pulalah yang akan disuruh Nijimura.

Lalu, setelah tujuh hari pertanyaanku ditolak Nijimura, kekesalanku sudah di ambang batas. Aku memutuskan untuk bergerak sendiri tanpa arahannya. Toh, saat roh buruan itu berhasil kupaksa keluar pada salah satu target pilihanku sendiri nanti, ia pasti takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menangkap roh buruannya itu.

Karena satu minggu yang lalu aku bertabrakan dengan Midorima, kuputuskan mungkin memang sudah takdirnya aku mendekatinya lebih dulu dari pada yang lain. Kalau beruntung, ia juga pasti belum lupa-lupa amat dengan wajahku saat itu. Sebelum mendekatinya, tentu saja aku akan bersiap-siap dulu dengan mengubah karakterku menjadi tipe gadis yang disukainya. Dan untuk mengetahui hal itu, aku terpaksa bertanya kepada orang yang kira-kira mengetahuinya.

"Pagi, Kuroko- _kun_." Sapaku ramah di depan pintu kelasnya. Alisnya mengerut heran saat bertatapan denganku yang menunggunya itu. "Sebelum masuk kelas, boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu sepertinya memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menaruh tasnya di dalam kelas dulu lalu mengikutiku menuju tangga ke atap. Pagi-pagi begini pintu itu pasti belum dibuka, tapi di tangganya pun sudah cukup sepi kalau aku tidak ingin pembicaraan ini didengar orang lewat.

" _Anoo ..._ Maaf mencegatmu seperti ini, Kuroko- _kun_. Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Ujarku langsung.

"Silakan." Serunya singkat.

"Mmm ... Kamu pasti kenal Midorima- _san_ bukan?" Tanyaku. "Err ... Dia ..."

Kuroko menghentikanku dengan memberi aba-aba stop dengan tangannya, lalu ia sendiri mulai berbicara. "Jangan-jangan kamu mau membuatnya kembali juga ke klub basket?"

Heh? Aah, iya ya, dia kan salah satu generasi keajaiban yang keluar klub basket Teikou. Aku hampir lupa. Jangan-jangan, masalah yang dihadapi pemuda ini juga merupakan penyebab keluarnya ia dari klub basket? Untunglah jika benar begitu, berarti aku tak perlu susah-payah mencari kira-kira masalah apa yang dihadapinya sampai bisa membuat celah bagi roh jahat tahanan Nijimura memasukinya.

"Yaah ... Kurang lebih begitulah." Jawabku setengah bohong, karena tujuan utamaku pada awalnya kan memang bukan itu. "Untuk itu, tentunya aku butuh beberapa informasi tentangnya—tentang kira-kira apa masalahnya sampai keluar dari klub."

 _Dan juga tipe cewek kesukaannya_ , bisikku pelan di dalam hati. Tapi, aku harus berhati-hati menanyakannya agar ia tidak curiga. Kuroko tampaknya sangat berhati-hati dalam setiap tindakannya, terlabih ia adalah tipe orang pengamat. Aku tidak mau jadi dibenci oleh Kuroko hanya karena tugas Nijimura membuatku harus bersikap sedikit jahat.

Ekspresi Kuroko terlihat sedikit ragu. "Aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi ... aku sendiri sebenarnya kurang dekat dengan Midorima- _kun_. Jadi tidak banyak yang kuketahui tentangnya." Ujar Kuroko.

"Tidak apa, ceritakan saja apapun tentang Midorima- _san_ yang kamu ketahui, Kuroko- _kun_." Pancingku. Semoga di antara tidak banyak yang kau ketahui itu ada informasi tentang tipe cewek kesukaannya.

"Baiklah ... Midorima- _kun_ itu orangnya sangat prefeksionis dan agak eksentrik, sih. Tembakan tiga poinnya luar biasa akurat, ketenangannya dalam menghadapi musuh seperti apapun juga bagus, dan ia juga pintar membaca situasi. Ia sama pendiamnya sepertiku—walau kadang suka bicara banyak soal zodiak atau _Oha-Asa_. Jadi, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan anggota lainnya, terutama karena sifat prefeksionis dan tenangnya ia kelihatannya tidak menyukai Aomine yang suka mengeluh dan bolos, Kise- _kun_ yang berisik, serta Murasakibara- _kun_ yang selalu makan _snack_ kapanpun ia bisa." Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar. "Bisa dibilang ia paling dekat dengan Akashi- _kun_. Mereka sering sekali terlihat berdua, mendiskusikan taktik dan semacamnya—bersama Momoi- _san_ juga kadang-kadang."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Hanya dengan Akashi- _kun_? Kenapa ia tidak akrab denganmu, Kuroko- _kun_? Kamu 'kan tidak termasuk orang yang mengganggunya?" Tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum tipis—senyum yang terlihat sedikit jahil. "Kenapa ya? Mungkin baginya aku adalah orang yang tidak mudah ditebak. Lagi pula aku tidak sepintar Midorima- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ , selain itu aku juga paling lemah di sini." Jawabnya.

"Tidak mudah ditebak ya?" Ulangku sambil menyeringai. "Yah, mungkin bagiku juga sama. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, kok."

 _Selama kamu bukanlah seorang iblis yang temperamental, tukang suruh-suruh, banyak maunya, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan tukang menyindir, tentu aku takkan keberatan_ , gumamku gusar di dalam hati.

"Ada hal lain yang kamu ketahui lagi tentang Midorima- _kun_?" Tanyaku. "Misalnya tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya atau semacamnya, seperti kepopulerannya di sekolah?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan lembut Kuroko berubah tajam. "(Your name), pertanyaanmu aneh." Ucapnya pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. A—aneh?

"Untuk membuatnya kembali ke klub basket, bukannya kamu tidak memerlukan informasi soal kehidupan sehari-harinya? Kupikir apa yang kuberitahukan padamu itu sudah cukup." Jelasnya dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar penjelasan dan nada dinginnya, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat kaget dan salah tingkah. Sial! Sepertinya aku sedikit terburu-buru dan melupakan seperti apa lawan bicaraku ini. Jadi, dia sengaja hanya memberitahukan seputar klub basket? Jangan-jangan ia melakukannya karena ia menyukaiku dan punya firasat bahwa aku ingin mendekati Midorima?

Kugaruk pipiku pelan dengan ujung jari telunjukku. "Umm ... Yah, aku berhasil membujuk Aomine- _kun_ kemarin, sedikit banyak karena aku tahu beberapa hal soal kehidupan sehari-harinya—walau memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepopulerannya, sih. Ahaha ..." Jawabku berusaha terlihat salah tingkah sewajar mungkin. "Itu 'kan hanya misalnya, Kuroko- _kun_. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius, ah."

Kuroko tampak tak melonggarkan tatapannya sedikit pun. "Oh, begitu. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi." Ucapnya datar. "Maaf kalau aku kelihatannya serius sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk."

"Firasat buruk? Duh, jangan menakutiku begitu dong, Kuroko- _kun_." Komentarku.

"Aku memang tidak sering mengamati Midorima- _kun_ , jadi aku kurang tahu tentang dirinya. Tapi, aku tahu banyak hal tentang dirimu." Lanjutnya. "Bicara seperti ini akan membuatku terdengar seperti _stalker_ , sih, tapi aku tahu semua ini karena aku juga cukup baik dalam mengamati orang-orang."

Belum sempat aku bereaksi dengan kata-katanya, Kuroko sudah menggenggam jemari tangan kananku. "Jika aku tidak menyentuhnya memang tidak kelihatan, tapi ternyata jemari tanganmu memang sedikit gemetaran."

Otomatis, aku menarik tanganku dari sentuhannya yang terasa seperti sedang membaca tingkah lakuku habis-habisan. Kali ini aku tidak sempat menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget dan ketakutanku terhadap tindakannya.

"Lalu, matamu juga menunjukannya. Kamu sedang menahan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kamu katakan padaku, 'kan?" Ia tersenyum lembut, tapi kata-katanya bagai menyentil batinku kuat-kuat. "Kurasa kamu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kau lakukan. Jangan paksakan dirimu seperti itu, (Your name). Aku memang bisa membacanya, tapi tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dan menenangkanmu seperti yang biasa dilakuka—ah, aku sangat menyesalinya, karena tidak bisa melakukannya untukmu."

Kakiku mundur satu dua langkah dari hadapannya. Semakin ia bicara, semakin aku berusaha menahan tubuhku yang gemetaran. Setengah karena ketakutanku padanya—ia berhasil membaca gerak-gerik yang berusaha kusembunyikan padanya dengan hati-hati, lho!—dan setengah juga karena analisisnya barusan. Sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilakukan? Aku? Memaksakan diri? Ia memang tidak tahu—atau mungkin hanya tidak menyebutkan—apa konteksnya, tapi ia bisa membaca semuanya! Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuakui dalam diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan misi itu dengan cara seperti ini! Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang gadis picik dalam _manga-manga shoujo_ yang gemar mengincar para pemuda dengan menggunakan daya tariknya—terlebih sengaja mencocokan dirinya dengan tipe pemuda-pemuda itu. Ini bukan diriku! Aku hanyalah seorang gadis penyendiri biasa yang sedikit bosan dengan kehidupanku. Tentu saja aku menginginkan kehidupan cinta, tapi tidak dengan cara menyebalkan seperti ini! Kalau saja Nijimura tidak memaksaku ... Kalau saja batas waktunya tidak semakin dekat ... Kalau saja iblis itu tidak mendatangiku ...

"Maafkan perbuatanku ini, ya, (Your name)." Ucapnya sebelum tiba-tiba memelukku kaku. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambutku yang tergerai dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku karena aku membuatmu takut. Maafkan aku karena aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini." Gumamnya lirih.

"Jika kamu memang keberatan atau merasa kesusahan saat berusaha menyatukan kembali klub basket Teikou, tidak apa-apa, kok. Kamu tidak berkewajiban untuk melakukannya, (Your name)." Ucapnya lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku dengan lembut. "Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk kembali menjadi bagian dari kami juga."

Mataku berkejap-kejap cepat. Heh? Merasa kesusahan untuk menyatukan kembali klub basket Teikou? Jadi, dia mengira itu adalah masalahku, ya?

"Kurasa dengan kembalinya Aomine dan aku, klub basket Teikou akan membaik keadaannya. Aku yakin, yang lainnya juga pasti akan mengikuti. Kise- _kun_ biasanya akan kembali jika sudah ada aku dan Aomine- _kun_ —walaupun aku tidak tahu juga sih masalahnya keluar dari klub itu apa. Murasakibara- _kun_ dan Midorima- _kun_ juga biasanya mengikuti Akashi- _kun_ , dan kurasa aku bisa bicara dengan Akashi- _kun_ untuk menyatukan klub kembali. Jadi, (Your name) tidak perlu khawatir dan memaksakan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kuroko panjang lebar. "Mendatangi dan membujuk satu-satu orang yang ... tidak kau kenali ... pasti berat untuk pendiam seperti kita, 'kan?"

Mendengar ucapannya barusan, mau tak mau senyumku terbentuk juga. Analisisnya tentu saja salah, dan masalahnya juga tidak sesederhana yang ia katakan. Tapi, usahanya untuk menenangkanku barusan cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum, kembali pada diriku yang tenang. Ia benar. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku dengan cara seperti ini, meskipun cara inilah yang kelihatan paling cepat berhasil dari pada harus menunggu strategi Nijimura yang tak kunjung dikabarkannya padaku. Nijimura lebih mengenali target dari pada aku sendiri, dan semua rencananya pun tidak ada yang benar-benar 'membahayakan'ku. Kasus Aomine kemarin pun memang aku yang seenaknya membuat alur sendiri tanpa arahan Nijimura—yah dia juga sih yang malah menerawang tidak jelas di kamar ayah dan ibu.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko- _kun_." Ucapku singkat. "Kamu hampir membuatku menangis karena takut, lho. Ternyata maksudmu adalah untuk menghiburku, ya." Godaku.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Maaf karena aku tidak pintar mengutarakan sesuatu."

"Soal barusan itu ... sepertinya aku sedikit memaksakan diri, kamu benar. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti melakukannya. Mungkin aku akan memikirkan metode yang lebih nyaman untukku. Hmm ... Bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu untuk membujuk semuanya? Jadi ada perantaranya, 'kan?" Saranku seraya mengaitkannya dengan masalah yang dikira Kuroko sedang kualami. "Hari ini ada latihan, 'kan? Boleh aku ikut untuk melihatnya? Nanti aku datang sama-sama Satsuki, deh."

Kuroko mengangguk setuju. "Boleh. Omong-omong, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya di tempat lain saja? Kadang-kadang ada guru yang suka memeriksa di daerah atap untuk memeriksa anak yang bolos." Ujarnya mengingatkan.

Mulutku membulat kaget setelah mendengarnya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi katanya? Langsung kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku. Sudah lewat hampir setengah jam dari bel masuk kelas. Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir saat aku mengajak Kuroko pergi tadi, kira-kira kurang delapan menit lagi sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Ternyata pembicaraan kami berlangsung cukup lama juga. Haah, tidak ada gunanya aku pakai jam tangan begini kalau masih telat juga.

Aku terkikik pelan menyadari kekonyolan ini. "Wah, tanpa sadar kita sudah bolos jam pertama. Ya sudah, sekalian saja. Sepertinya Kuroko- _kun_ cukup berpengalaman ya, hahaha. Punya ide harus kemana sekarang?"

"Taman belakang dekat aula olahraga tempat latihan klub basket?" Saran Kuroko yang sekaligus meminta persetujuanku.

"Boleh," jawabku setuju sambil menarik tangannya untuk membawanya pergi dari situ. "Traktir aku susu kotak untuk sarapan, ya."

"Kalau bisa, roti pun akan aku belikan, kok." Jawab Kuroko yang terdengar sedikit menahan tawa. "Tapi nanti kita malah akan ketahuan karena tempat yang paling sering dipakai siswa untuk bolos 'kan kantin."

Aku tersenyum. Pemuda ini memang sulit ditebak dan sedikit suram, tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia sedikit keluar dari karakternya itu dan mulai menampilkan berbagai ekspresi. Mungkin karena ia sedang jatuh cinta ... kepadaku.

Apa mungkin kalau aku juga sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta, aku bisa berekspresi seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati jam pertama dan kedua bersama Kuroko dengan beberapa obrolan ringan, kami masuk kelas di jam ketiga yang mata pelajarannya berbeda guru dengan jam pertama dan kedua. Kami menyusup dengan indah ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Untuk Kuroko yang tidak menarik perhatian mungkin tidak ada yang sadar, tetapi aku yang kasat mata ini tiba-tiba dihujani pertanyaan oleh teman-teman sekelasku.

"Hei, dari mana saja kamu?"

"(Your name)! Kok tadi tidak masuk pelajaran bahasa? Tadi sudah kulaporkan kalau kamu absen ..."

"Untunglah kamu masuk! Nggak lupa bawa kliping buat pelajaran terakhir nanti, 'kan?"

"Wow, kupikir kamu anak yang _kelewat_ rajin! Ternyata bisa sekali-sekali bolos juga ya, hm?"

"Umm ... Apa kamu terkena kecelakaan atau apa, jadi baru datang sekarang?"

Menghadapi beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan ini membuatku sedikit bingung. Yah, aku memang kasat mata, tapi biasanya tidak ada yang sepenasaran ini tentang apapun yang terjadi padaku. Walau begitu, aku tetap berusaha menjawab mereka satu-persatu.

Lalu, sahabatku satu-satunya yang selalu ada untukku itu hanya melempar senyum di kursinya yang ada di depanku. Segera setelah rombongan anak-anak yang mengerubungiku tadi bubar, ia pun mulai bicara padaku. "Sayang sekali kamu nggak ada pas pelajaran bahasa, (Your name). Materinya tadi resensi buku dan yang menjadi contohnya adalah buku puisi kesukaanmu itu, lho!"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. " _Well_ , aku menyukai konteks buku itu untuk diriku sendiri, Satsuki. Bukan berarti karena aku suka, aku jadi terobsesi dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan buku itu, tahu."

Satsuki pun _menyengir_ polos lalu diam. Aku memerhatikannya heran dari belakangnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia jadi lebih sering diam. Aneh, padahal biasanya ia yang paling pertama merongrongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan jika aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa. Raut wajahnya juga tidak menunjukkan kalau ia cuek atau sedang kesal padaku.

Tunggu ... Kalau kuputar balik ingatanku ke saat-saat aku memergoki Aomine dan Satsuki sedang bicara berdua di atap ...

"Satsuki ..." Panggilku pelan dari belakang.

Ia membalikkan badannya, "ya?" Sahutnya.

"Mmm ... Tidak tanya kenapa tadi aku bolos pelajaran bahasa?" Tanyaku, yang sebenarnya berniat memancing alasannya.

Tawanya pun menggelegak mendengar pancinganku. "Ahahaha! Maaf, aku jadi aneh, ya? Yaah, singkatnya sih aku tidak bertanya padamu karena aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan~"

Alisku terangkat sebelah, heran.

"Aku tahu dari Dai- _chan_ kalau Tetsu- _kun_ hari ini juga entah kenapa tidak masuk jam pertama dan kedua, tadi," Satsuki menunjukkan _e-mail_ dari Aomine di ponselnya. "Dan kamu juga kebetulan sekali tidak masuk pada jam yang sama. Jadi ... Pertanyaanku adalah ... Siapa yang jadi pengaruh buruk di sini? Hihihi ..."

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. Ia jelas sekali sedang menggodaku. Aku tidak begitu keberatan—walau malu juga—digoda begitu sih. Toh pada kenyataannya tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengan Kuroko. Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri? Memangnya ia tidak kesal atau iri atau apalah padaku?

"Kami tadi cuma keasyikan ngobrol, lalu begitu sadar ternyata sudah lewat hampir setengah jam. Sekalian saja deh." Alibiku. "Tapi, kita cuma ngobrol hal-hal biasa, kok! Terutama sih soal tim basket Teikou."

Sorot mata Satsuki tampak menerawang sebentar lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali fokus padaku. "Ah, iya ya. Kamu kan mau menyatukan kembali generasi keajaiban dalam klub basket Teikou."

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat, meyakinkannya bahwa hanya itulah fokus pembicaraan kami—padahal sih obrolan remehnya macam-macam. "Satsuki ... Nggak sedang memusuhiku karena hal itu, 'kan?"

Ia menatapku sedikit kaget lalu menggeleng, "tidak! Tentu saja tidak, (your name)! Duh, aku memang menyukai Tetsu- _kun_ , tapi kamu tahu sendiri kan aku bukan pecemburu dan lagi pula ... Kamu juga tahu kalau ia tidak menyukaiku ... 'kan?"

Dengan ragu, aku mengangguk lagi. "Iya, aku tahu."

"Ehehe ... Sebenarnya aku juga sudah sadar dari dulu sekali, sih. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah, apalagi kamu juga sama sekali tidak sadar dan tidak pernah memerhatikannya, sebelumnya." Satsuki mengakuinya. "Lalu, ia mengakuinya padaku. Di hari dimana ia mengajakku ke Maji Burger itu, kalau ia sudah mengatakannya padamu—tentang pengakuannya padamu itu."

Kuusap tengkukku dengan salah tingkah. Aku jadi seperti seorang suami yang sedang ketahuan selingkuh.

"Terlepas dari apapun itu jawabanmu, aku senang sekali mendengarnya, lho. Aku menjadi orang yang pertama diceritakannya tentang itu. Memang tidak bisa lebih dekat dari status teman, tapi begitu saja rupanya cukup membuatku bahagia." Ia melanjutkannya dengan ekspresi senang yang terlihat begitu jujur. "Kedengarannya naif sekali ya?"

Aku meraih tangan Satsuki lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Persahabatan kita nggak sedrama di komik _shoujo,_ 'kan?"

Kali ini Satsuki tertawa lepas tanpa beban. "Ahahahaha! Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi lebih terbuka dan semangat, ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu mau repot-repot mengurusi klub basket Teikou—dalam keadaan sekarang."

"Terbuka dan semangat... ya... Haha." Ulangku ketika alasan kenapa hal itu terjadi tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benakku. Kalau aku tidak semangat melepaskan roh-roh buronan itu, nyawaku bisa-bisa melayang dengan menyedihkan ke neraka. Jelas saja aku jadi semangat.

"Pokoknya aku punya alasan pribadi, deh," elakku. "Oh iya, sepulang sekolah nanti, aku boleh ikut kamu ke klub basket? Tadi aku sudah bilang sama Kuroko- _kun_ , sih... Tapi nanti ke sananya kan bareng kamu."

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Boleh dong. Siapa tahu nanti teringat sesuatu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku heran, lalu ia mengibaskan tangannya di wajahnya, "aah, tidak, tidaak. Lupakan saja yang barusan. Kamu sudah berniat akan menyatukan klub basket Teikou lagi, jadi kunjungan ke klub basket yang sekarang juga penting!"

"Siap~ Ah, ini gurunya kenapa tidak datang juga, sih?" Protesku ketika menyadari jam terus berjalan selama kami mengobrol. Sudah lewat setengah jam tapi guru yang harusnya mengajar saat ini tidak datang juga. Satsuki pun menanyai ketua kelas dan ternyata sang guru sedang dalam perjalanan ke kelas—terlambat karena beberapa urusan, katanya.

Bukannya aku sangat menginginkan kehadirannya juga, sih. Tapi karena aku bolos tadi pagi, setidaknya sehabis ini harus ada bukti kehadiranku di kelas. Selain itu, gara-gara Nijimura yang menggangguku saat pelajaran matematika waktu itu, aku jadi ketinggalan materi saat ini. Kali ini aku harus benar-benar mengejar ketertinggalanku, sayangnya gurunya malah terlambat.

Dan di sela-sela waktu yang sempit untuk belajar ekstra itu, Nijimura muncul tepat ketika gurunya muncul juga.

Kedua mataku langsung melotot ke arah iblis tidak tahu situasi yang suka menghilang seenaknya saat dibutuhkan dan sangat merepotkan itu. Dengan gusar kutulis omelanku di bagian belakang buku tulisku untuk mengusir Nijimura.

" _Apapun itu, tolong jangan sekarang. Aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku di pelajaran matematika KARENA KAU MENGGANGGUKU WAKTU ITU."_

Nijimura yang lagi-lagi muncul di hadapanku dan menghalangi guru serta papan tulisnya—bagi orang lain memang tidak kelihatan, tapi ia muncul sejelas eksistensi manusia di hadapanku—hanya memutar pandangannya dengan tak peduli lalu berargumen menyebalkan, " _hmm?_ Jadi pelajaran matematika lebih penting dari pada aku— _ehm_ , maksudnya—nyawamu?"

Aku menahan tawa sinisku sembari menulis balasannya, _"kau tidak bisa memancingku untuk memperhatikanmu dengan cara seperti itu, sayang sekali, haha. Nyawaku memang jauh lebih penting, tapi, apapun yang kau beri tahukan sekarang pasti takkan bisa kulakukan saat ini juga, 'kan? Jadi, nanti saja, ya."_

Ia memajukan bibirnya yang khas dengan gusar. "Aku kesal sih, tapi kau yang seperti ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada si _heroine_ jahat yang merasa bisa menggaet generasi keajaiban dengan mengubah dirinya sesuai tipe cewek mereka. Kamu pikir, kamu siapa, sih? _Princess?_ "

Dengan wajah sebal aku menghindari tatapan meremehkannya. _"Bawel_."

Tidak tahu diri, iblis itu tertawa tergelak-gelak di hadapanku, dengan masih menutup aksesku untuk belajar matematika yang sudah dimulai. "Kayaknya kamu cocok dengan cowok target pertamamu itu, (Your name)." Komentar Nijimura.

" _Terserah. Tapi dia nggak bisa membantuku saat aku ketinggalan pelajaran matematika. Jadi, nggak usah jadikan Kuroko-kun sebagai alasan dia bisa mengajariku kalau aku ketinggalan materi karena ulahmu."_ Balasku sengit. Dari obrolanku bersama Kuroko tadi, aku tahu kalau ia hanya jago di mata pelajaran sastra.

"Oke, oke. Kita akan diskusikan soal target berikutnya saat kau punya waktu luang. Nanti kau panggil aku dengan mengatakan _'Nijimura-sama, Nijimura-sama, Nijimura-sama yang terhormat,_ _saya membutuhkanmu'_ sebanyak tiga kali sambil menggambar pelangi, di manapun itu, dan aku akan datang!" Seru Nijimura.

Aku menatapnya lelah. _"Lebih baik kupanggil saja Kokkuri-san. Siapa tahu dia bisa melenyapkanmu."_ Tulisku.

Wajah Nijimura mendadak pucat mendengar tanggapan tak seriusku. "Wah, jangan! Lebih baik berurusan denganku dari pada memanggil _Kokkuri-san_!"

Woah, aku tidak tahu kalau iblis juga bisa takut pada _Kokkuri-san_. Padahal, jika dibandingkan dengan iblis, bukannya ia hanya hantu rendahan?

"Yah, pokoknya nanti kau panggil saja namaku—Ingat, namaku ya. Bukan julukan darimu yang macam-macam itu." Ujarnya. "Oh iya, target berikutnya itu akan menghampirimu dengan sendirinya, jadi nggak usah khawatir. Belajar sana."

Menghampiriku dengan sendirinya? Siapa? Midorima Shintarou? Bukannya pemuda itu memang sudah menghampiriku—walau sebenarnya itu cuma kebetulan, dan ia jelas sama sekali tak sengaja bertemu denganku.

Karena omongannya yang terakhir, bukannya fokus aku malah jadi bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya target selanjutnya. Untung teman-teman yang menangkap gelagat anehku yang tahu-tahu kesal sendiri itu menegurku agar tidak terkena omelan guru matematika—dan ketinggalan pelajaran lagi, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini akhirnya selesai. Saat makan siang, aku berhasil menutupi ketidakhadiranku di jam pertama kedua tadi dengan sedikit berbohong kalau aku sakit dan istirahat dulu. Yah, aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong, 'kan? Anggap saja saat itu hatiku sedang sakit dan aku bersama Kuroko kan memang beristirahat di taman belakang aula olahraga, hehe.

Lalu, waktunya mengunjungi klub basket Teikou bersama Satsuki pun datang. Satsuki bilang, sejak keluarnya generasi keajaiban, hampir tidak ada lagi gadis yang masuk untuk melihat latihan mereka. Jadi, kedatanganku kali ini mungkin akan jadi suatu perhatian lebih bagi semuanya. Aku diminta menunggu di ruang ganti wanita—latihan basket putri dan putra berbeda harinya sehingga tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana jika Satsuki pergi duluan—dan Satsuki akan menjelaskan kepada semuanya kalau aku akan datang melihat-lihat. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa latihan jadi terganggu fokusnya, dan aku pun jadi merasa tidak nyaman karena diperhatikan berlebihan.

"Apalagi kamu 'kan cantik, (Your name)." Pujinya tiba-tiba, setelah memperingatkanku.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak! Kamu ini suka berlebihan, deh. Mereka itu biasa melihat gadis secantik kamu, jadi aku pasti tidak ada apa-apanya. Wajahku yang sedikit berbintik ini tidak semenarik kamu yang mulus, tahu."

Satsuki mencubit pipiku pelan. "Cantik fisik begitu sudah biasa, tahu. Kamu nggak sadar kalau kamu punya sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka terpana saat kamu muncul, ya?"

"Nggak. Selama ini juga di kelas biasa saja, kok. Banyak yang tidak memperhatikanku malah, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki juga. Aku tuh cuma anak biasa yang tidak menonjol tahu, Satsuki." Sangkalku lagi.

"Habisnya selama ini kamu selalu bersembunyi di dalam cangkang, sih. Dan sekarang akhirnya pelan-pelan keluar juga. Teman-teman saja sudah mulai menyadarinya, lho." Ucap Satsuki.

Tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, aku cepat-cepat menyuruh Satsuki pergi. "Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, kamu jelaskan saja dulu lah—apapun itu alasannya. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Ia mengangguk sambil mengerling jahil ke arahku. Akhirnya Satsuki pergi juga. Aku jadi punya waktu untuk berdiskusi dengan Nijimura. Aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi. Selepas ini, pokoknya aku harus langsung bertindak.

Kupanggil namanya perlahan-lahan. "Nijimura..."

Satu, dua, tiga, lima, sepuluh, dua puluh, tiga puluh detik, ia tak juga muncul.

"Hei! Nijimura, datang dong! Nijimura!" Panggilku lagi. "Nijimura!" Kali ini lebih keras.

Lalu, pintu ruang ganti terbuka.

Satsuki berdiri di sana sambil menatapku kaget.

Tak ingin ketahuan sedang berusaha bicara dengan iblis, aku berusaha menanggapi reaksi Satsuki dengan bersikap setenang mungkin sambil memikirkan alasan yang paling logis untuk kulontarkan padanya. _"Mmm_... Ada apa, Satsuki? Apa ada barang yang ketinggala—ah, papan pencatatmu ini, ya." Aku mengambil papan itu lalu kuberikan pada Satsuki yang masih diam di tempat.

"(Your name)..." Ia menyebut namaku dengan lirih.

"Y—ya?" Tanggapku, sedikit gagal untuk tidak salah tingkah.

Ia mengambil sebuah helaan nafas panjang untuk kembali menyadarkan dirinya dan berucap, "tadi... Kamu... Menyebut nama Nijimura?"

Celaka.

Dia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hai minna~! Schnee balik lagi di penghujung bulan April untuk** _ **update**_ **The Occult jatah bulan April, hehe. Nggak kerasa udah tujuh** _ **chapter**_ **, ya. Padahal** _ **ending**_ **-nya masih lama, lho. Schnee kalau udah ngetik kadang suka nggak tahu diri, jadinya panjang begini...**

 _ **Well**_ **, bagaimanapun itu nantinya, terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini dan Schnee lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau kalian ikuti sampai akhir sih~ Soalnya Schnee berusaha bikin** _ **ending**_ **-nya se-greget mungkin hehehe**

 **Untuk para** _ **reviewer**_ **, mohon maaf banget nih, Schnee belum bisa ngobrol banyak dan balesin satu-satu.** _ **One day**_ **, kalau aku bener-bener udah ada waktu luang, yuk** _ **fangirlingan**_ **bareng, hehe!**

 _So, see you soon at the next chapter!_


	8. Mencuri Hati sang Pencuri (1)

**Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—possibly OOC—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi—OC** _ **inside**_ **.** Balasan review tanpa akun ada di paling bawah~

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

Mencuri Hati sang Pencuri (1)

.

.

.

.

.

Sahabat adalah orang yang paling dekat denganmu dan selalu dapat diandalkan, begitu definisinya bagi sebagian besar orang. Bagiku juga begitu, karenanya aku menganggap dan menyebut Satsuki sebagai sahabatku. Ia hampir selalu ada bersamaku, menemaniku ketika tak ada yang terlalu peduli dengan eksistensiku. Ia bahkan dengan lapang dada menerima kenyataan dan tak menyalahkanku sedikit pun ketika pemuda yang disukainya malah menyukai diriku, di saat persahabatan para gadis biasanya hancur karena masalah ini.

Sahabat biasanya adalah orang yang tepat untuk berbagi macam-macam masalah. Satsuki selalu bercerita padaku apa-apa saja kesulitan, kekesalan, dan kesenangan yang dia alami. Aku pun begitu padanya—walau sebenarnya tak banyak juga yang bisa kuceritakan padanya, karena sebelum bertemu Nijimura aku menutup diri dari orang lain.

Kami saling berbagi masalah dan cerita, sebatas yang perlu diketahui satu sama lain.

Bagi Satsuki, ada beberapa rahasia yang bisa kuraba, namun tak perlu kuketahui. Misalnya, waktu itu ia pernah bilang ada beberapa hal yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Aomine- _kun_. Bagiku, ada beberapa rahasia yang tidak perlu—bahkan tidak boleh—diketahui oleh Satsuki. Apalagi kalau bukan soal si iblis Nijimura? Memberitahu Satsuki tidak masalah sebenarnya—toh ia juga pasti takkan percaya—tapi ia pasti akan kecewa padaku karena aku mendekati Kuroko- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ , dan generasi keajaiban lainnya nanti dengan alasan yang hampir tidak masuk akal begitu.

Namun, aku tidak tahu apakah ia sudah meraba rahasia itu atau belum.

Dan, saat ini, ketika ia memergokiku sedang memanggil Nijimura keras-keras di ruang ganti wanita, aku tahu kalau ia sudah merabanya.

Bukan hanya meraba, situasi ini malah bisa memaksaku mengatakan semuanya kepada gadis itu.

"(Your name)?" Satsuki menutup pintu ruang ganti lalu berjalan mendekatiku, menuntut penjelasan.

Aku meneguk liurku dengan berat. Otakku bisa saja berputar sangat cepat dan memikirkan beberapa alasan logis, tapi benakku penuh dengan keraguan. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada Satsuki. Selain itu...

Tunggu. Kenapa Satsuki kaget sekali saat memergokiku menyebut nama Nijimura? Memangnya ada apa dengan nama Nijimura? Dia tidak mungkin mengenal si iblis berkanji pelangi itu, 'kan?

Benar, aku tidak boleh membuka rahasia ini untuk Satsuki. Aku harus tahu dulu kenapa ia terkejut mendengarku menyebut nama Nijimura, baru memutuskan apakah rahasia ini bisa kubuka untuknya atau tidak.

" _Mmm_... Itu... Aku sebenarnya..." Aku sekarang malah berusaha terlihat gugup agar alasanku terlihat meyakinkan. "... Sedang _fangirling_... Hehe."

Satsuki mengerutkan alisnya heran. " _Fangirling?"_

"Uuh... Iya." Aku mengangguk takut-takut. "Aku tidak pernah cerita padamu karena malu, sebenarnya, tapi karena kamu memergokiku seperti ini dan aku juga lengah karena bisa-bisanya _fangirling_ -an di sini... Aku terpaksa cerita deh."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku rokku. Sambil secepat mungkin _browsing_ di internet dan berharap benar-benar ada artis atau karakter atau tokoh apapun lah yang namanya Nijimura—sialan, kenapa juga nama si iblis itu bisa aneh banget begitu—dan menunjukkannya pada Satsuki sebagai bukti. "Tadi... Aku sedang membacanya lewat internet sampai kamu tiba-tiba datang."

Ah, ketemu! Ada sebuah karakter anime yang bermarga Nijimura. Memang tampilannya dan animenya juga kelihatannya sangat kekar dan _macho_ , tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. "Ini, lihat deh! Nijimura Okuyasu! Dia keren banget, 'kan? Padahal aku belum sempat nonton lanjutan _arc-_ nya tapi orang-orang sudah heboh di _twitter_. _Spoiler_ -nya bilang kalau Nijimura bilang akan datang menyelamatkan yang lain, makanya aku jadi gemas sendiri lanjutannya dan berteriak agar Nijimura cepat datang saja—padahal sih nggak akan terdengar juga, haha."

Tawaku terdengar sangat garing. Tatapan Satsuki juga terlihat sangat garing—sepertinya ia tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"Sa... Satsuki? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ka... Kamu tidak malu 'kan, punya teman _otaku_ sepertiku?" Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya untuk membuat reaksinya lebih dari sekedar itu. "Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya kalau Satsuki tahu aku adalah _otaku_ hal-hal yang seperti ini..." Ucapku pura-pura sedih.

Mendengar nada sedihku, Satsuki sepertinya jadi kembali seperti semula. "Uuh... Bukannya begitu... Aku cuma jadi kepikiran... Ternyata ini alasanmu menolak Tetsu- _kun_ ya... Karena dia nggak _macho_."

Aku tertawa datar. "Ha... Ha... Haha... Ha... Ya begitulah..."

"Memang agak mengejutkan sih—" agak apanya, Satsuki. Kamu bahkan sempat membatu, tadi. "—tapi aku bersyukur juga, ternyata tidak sesuai dugaanku, haha."

Nah, ini dia. Waktunya mengorek informasi soal nama Nijimura yang membuatnya kaget.

"Tidak sesuai dugaanmu? Memangnya kamu pikir Nijimura itu siapa?" Tanyaku dengan polos.

Sekarang ganti ia yang sedikit salah tingkah. "Eeh... Itu... Aku pikir tadi kamu sedang bicara soal Takumi- _kun_." Jawabnya yang terdengar sedikit meragukan.

"Takumi- _kun_?" Ulangku.

"Iya... Itu... Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sekolah pagi ini, ada kecelakaan di pinggir jalan. Seorang anak laki-laki terserempet motor yang dikendarai seorang anak SMA yang ngebut. Aku sempat membantunya sedikit, dan anak yang terserempet itu namanya Nijimura Takumi." Jelas Satsuki serius. Sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu, hubungannya dengan aku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak kenal anak itu, lho." Tanyaku. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong anak itu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Satsuki tersenyum. "Takumi- _kun_ memang sedikit kaget, tapi untungnya ia hanya mengalami lecet di kaki-tangannya. Kakinya juga agak keseleo, sih. Tapi kupikir itu harusnya bisa cepat sembuh."

"Begitu tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak-teriak Nijimura, kupikir kamu merasa kalau kamu kenal anak itu lalu kaget karena baru dikabari soal kecelakaan ringannya tadi pagi." Jelas Satsuki yang kini tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan telunjuk.

Aku memeluk Satsuki. "Uwaah! Maaf ya, Satsuki! Aku jadi membuatmu salah paham dan cemas gara-gara hal yang tidak penting!"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang cemas berlebihan. Sudah, sudah. Sekarang aku mau memberitahu anak-anak klub dulu kalau kamu mau datang." Kata Satsuki.

Begitu aku melepas pelukannya, Satsuki pun langsung berlalu dan keluar dari ruang ganti wanita. Karena di sini sepi, aku bisa memastikan apakah ia benar-benar sudah pergi atau belum. Untungnya gadis berambut merah muda itu kini benar-benar sudah pergi dari sini. Jadi, aku bisa memanggil Nijimura dengan tenang sekarang.

"Nijimura, sekarang sudah aman. Keluar dong! Katanya tadi mau rapat saat aku ada waktu luang! Aku ingin tahu targetnya secepatnya nih!" Seruku agak keras.

Kutunggu tiga puluh detik. Hening. Belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan muncul.

"Heei? Nijimura? Oke, Nijimura- _sama_! Jangan-jangan kau tidak ada di sini ya? Heei?" Sekali lagi usahaku memanggilnya tak berbuah. Sepertinya dugaanku benar, dia tidak sedang ada di sekitarku. Kemana sih dia? Kembali ke neraka?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Itu pasti Satsuki. Mengubur rasa penasaranku dulu, aku memberikan isyarat diam kepada Nijimura. Kali ini aku siap menyambut Satsuki masuk.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu ya, (Your name)! Seperti dugaanku, mereka benar-benar terlihat bersemangat!" Seru Satsuki begitu ia masuk. "Selain itu, pekerjaan kita jadi lebih ringan karena dia akhirnya kembali lho! Jadi, daftar orang yang harus kita bujuk untuk kembali ke klub berkurang deh~"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "He?"

Lalu tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda dengan surai kuning muncul di belakang Satsuki setelah sebelumnya dapat kudengar suara larinya. "Hai, (Your name)cchi! Wah, benar-benar ada di sini! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Mulutku membuka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ki—Kise Ryouta?"

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari ruang ganti wanita itu, aku memang sudah terbebas dari ancaman rahasiaku akan terbongkar di depan Satsuki. Tetapi kehadiran model pirang yang gemar mengoceh itu jadi kesulitan baru untukku. Targetku selanjutnya ternyata bukan Midorima Shintarou, tapi orang ini.

Sepanjang aku menemani Satsuki sebagai tenaga tambahan manajer klub basket Teikou, aku menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan Satsuki sebelumnya itu ada benarnya. Entah kenapa banyak anak yang kurasa melirikku diam-diam dengan penasaran dan kadang malah gugup saat aku ikut membagikan minuman atau lap kepada mereka. Yah, kecuali Kuroko- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ , dan Kise Ryouta sih. Dua pemuda berambut biru itu sih pasti karena sudah cukup akrab denganku, ya. Kalau Kise sih yakin seratus persen dia tak pernah merasa gugup di hadapan wanita, si model pencuri hati itu.

Jadi, saat aku dan Satsuki luang, aku mencoba mengkonsultasikan soal ini pada Satsuki.

"Eh, Satsuki, mereka semua ini kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa itu bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Satsuki balik.

Aku menekan bibirku dengan telunjuk sebagai gestur ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Anak-anak klub basket putra. Sepertinya mereka dari tadi terus sedikit-sedikit melirikku dan kadang agak gugup ketika berinteraksi denganku. Karena kupikir mereka mungkin tidak biasa dengan orang baru—apalagi itu cewek—jadi aku coba ajak bicara salah satu dari mereka. Eh, responnya malah sama saja. Mereka tidak nyaman ada aku di sini ya?" Curhatku. "Aku dipandang seperti seorang gadis cantik yang kelewat menawan saja sampai mereka tidak tenang."

Satsuki tertawa. "Terlalu objektif seperti biasa ya, kamu itu. Padahal tadi baru saja menyangkal perkataanku kalau kamu itu cantik. Tapi sekarang malah membeberkan kalau mereka melihatmu sebagai seorang gadis yang sangat cantik," tanggapnya. "Bercanda. Kayaknya sih, dari pada dibilang begitu, mereka mungkin lebih merasa antusias. Kangen."

"Kangen?"

"Eeh... Gimana ya? Aku ini tipikal manajer yang serius soalnya, hehe. Apalagi selama ini aku cuma memerhatikan generasi keajaiban saja. Yang biasa berinteraksi dan memberi mereka semangat itu manajer yang satu lagi, tapi dia sudah berhenti kira-kira satu tahun lalu," jelas Satsuki. "Makanya, lanjutkan saja kunjunganmu ini jadi kunjungan rutin sebagai manajer klub basket putra, (Your name). Hehe..."

Belum sempat aku memberikan tanggapan atas saran Satsuki, tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba sebentuk tangan besar memeluk leherku dari belakang. Merasa seperti sedang dicengkram hantu, refleks aku berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi, tangan itu merengkuhku dengan sangat kuat. Sebuah gelang rajutan sederhana dengan plat metal berukiran sebuah nama terpasang di tangan kanannya. Kise.

"Iya, kamu nanti ke sini lagi dong, (Your name)cchi!" Ajaknya dari atas kepalaku. "Aku kembali lagi ke sini karena tahu akan ada kamu, lho."

Aku menatap Satsuki dengan tatapan 'tolong aku'. Satsuki menggeleng-geleng keras. "Jangan percaya apa katanya, (Your name). Kamu tadi baru saja tahu kalau (Your name) menunggu di ruang ganti 'kan, Ki- _chan_? Paling kamu kembali juga karena sudah ada Dai- _chan_."

"Yah, itu benar juga sih! Soalnya basket tanpa Aominecchi itu membosankan _ssu_!" Ujarnya dengan ceria. "Tapi aku juga kangen sama (Your name)cchi lho! Beneran! Aku sibuk kerja sih sejak keluar dari klub, haha!"

Satsuki menatap Kise dengan galak. Tanganku masih berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Kise itu. "Aku memang tahu kamu Kise Ryouta karena kamu terkenal sebagai generasi keajaiban dan model remaja, tapi aku tidak merasa kalau kita pernah kenalan, bahkan sampai kamu berani memelukku seperti ini—ugh, lepas dong!" Sindirku kesal.

" _Hidoi!_ —kejamnya! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kamu malah— _uwagh!_ " Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang lurus dan menghantam kepala Kise yang ada di atasku dengan telak. Tapi model pirang itu bersikeras tidak melepaskan pelukannya di leherku dan membuatku ikut jatuh dari _bench_ ke belakang, menimpa badannya.

Sekilas kulihat Kuroko- _kun_ lah yang melempar bola basket itu. Mengabaikan betapa heroiknya dia itu sebentar, aku menemukan kesempatan untuk melepaskan tangan Kise. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Wah, kalau kena di titik yang tepat, dia bahkan bisa gegar otak! Sepertinya lemparan Kuroko- _kun_ barusan kelewat keras.

Aku menyingkir dari badan Kise lalu menjewernya kuat-kuat seakan lemparan barusan tidak cukup menjadi hukumannya. Dapat kulihat senyuman tipis di wajah Kuroko- _kun_ yang tengah menghampiriku bersama Aomine- _kun_. "Bercandanya nggak lucu," komentarku setelah melepaskan telinganya.

"Maaf Kise- _kun_ , aku terlalu overprotektif," ucap Kuroko- _kun_ sambil membantu Kise duduk. Bibirnya cemberut. Merasa sedikit bersalah juga, kuusap dahinya dengan lap bersih yang sudah kubasahi air dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kise mengambil lap itu dariku. "Sudah cukup, makasih (Your name)cchi. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian akhirnya jadian setelah dia nggak a—aduh! Sakit Kurokocchi!" Belum selesai Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kuroko menekan lebam bekas hajaran bola basketnya itu.

"Tidak, kami tidak pacaran," jawabku ringan sambil tersenyum ke arah Kuroko- _kun_. Aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja jika aku menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Tapi dia tidak macam-macam sepertimu meskipun kami belum lama kenal, tahu!"

Kise mengerutkan alis ketika mendengar jawabanku. Sepertinya ia heran. Apa dia sudah tahu soal perasaan Kuroko- _kun_ sejak dulu lalu heran karena kami tidak jadian?

Lalu Aomine- _kun_ yang juga menghampiri _bench_ itu maju. "Sepertinya kamu perlu bicara denganku, Kise. Sekarang," perintahnya dengan nada galak. Ia pun berlalu ke luar aula diikuti Kise.

Kebalikan dengan aura tegang itu, Kise sendiri malah terlihat senang-senang saja. "Wah, mau _one-on-one_ lagi, Aominecchi? Dari tadi kamu terus menolak ajakanku terus, hei, kok ke luar sih? Mau pakai lapangan di luar sekolah? Heei, Aominecchi!" Lalu sosok keduanya pun hilang dari aula.

"Rasanya, semua orang kok jadi sok kenal denganku, sih," gumamku gusar sambil membereskan kompres air Kise. "Ah, latihan tinggal lima belas menit lagi, ya? Ayo, ayo, kalian kembalilah ke lapangan! Tinggal lima belas menit lagi! Semangat!" Seruku dengan halus untuk mengusir kerumunan anggota klub yang perhatiannya teralihkan gara-gara keributan kecil itu.

"Kuroko- _kun_ juga, kembalilah ke lapangan! Sesekali latihan _shoot_ juga bisa 'kan walau sedang tidak ada _partner_ -mu?" Ujarku ketika menyadari pemuda berhawa tipis itu masih berdiri di dekat _bench_.

Ia masih tak bergeming juga. "Bukan sok kenal. Aku memang sudah memerhatikanmu sejak dulu, walaupun kamu... tidak mengenalku... sih," bantahnya dengan lirih, sampai hampir tak terdengar.

Aku jadi agak segan 'kan mendengarnya. "Eeh, yang kumaksudkan itu bukan Kuroko- _kun_ kok, emmm..."

"Aomine- _kun_ juga tahu kamu karena kamu dekat dengan Satsuki dan... sebenarnya bisa dibilang aku cukup banyak cerita tentang apa yang kuamati darimu kepada Aomine- _kun_ ," lanjut Kuroko.

Walah, dia jujur sekali sampai aku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa!

"Kise- _kun_ juga. Dia itu telinganya ada dimana-mana. Dan dengan mudah bisa merayu siapa saja yang dia inginkan, jadi tingkahnya jangan terlalu diperhatikan, (your name)," lanjutnya lagi. "Walaupun dulu dia tidak seperti itu... Aku juga tidak mengerti, apa dunia model yang mengubahnya, ya..."

Yah, aku juga merasa kalau si cowok model itu memang tipikal cowok berisik tukang rayu, tapi mau tak mau aku harus tetap meladeni dan memerhatikan segala tingkahnya dong! Karena aku 'kan harus menaklukannya!

Tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka dan masuklah Aomine dan Kise secara berurutan. Rupanya mereka sudah selesai bicara, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas tidak ada perubahan _mood_ dari keduanya, jadi aku tidak ambil pusing selama sisa latihan ini masih bisa mereka lalui dengan baik. Ketiganya pun kembali latihan selama lima belas menit dan berakhirlah sesi lihat-lihat klub basket merangkap manajer dadakan ini.

"Oke, karena waktu latihan resmi kalian sudah selesai, aku pulang ya! Kuroko- _kun_ , berlatihlah lebih banyak lagi setelah ini. Aku mulai paham sih kalau keberadaanmu bukan untuk mencetak angka, tapi yah siapa tahu bisa jadi pisau kedua dalam mengalahkan lawan nanti!" Saranku sekalian pamit.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kise menghambatku. "Eh, tunggu, tunggu, (Your name)cchi. Bisa tunggu aku beres-beres sebentar, nggak? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku ragu. "Hal penting?" Lalu aku teringat rapatku dengan Nijimura yang belum berhasil dilakukan tadi. "Maaf, apapun itu, aku ada urusan lain setelah ini."

Dia langsung menyambar pergelangan tanganku, mencegahku pergi lebih tegas lagi. "Kalau begitu sekarang saja. Soalnya ini benar-benar penting—buatku, sih."

Jika dipikir baik-baik—dan mengesampingkan sejenak kejengkelanku terhadap Kise tadi—ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan untuk memajukan misiku menaklukannya. Aku tidak mau kelihatan murahan dengan mengejar-ngejarnya duluan supaya bisa menuntaskan misi dan ini adalah kesempatan bagus dimana mungkin ia butuh bantuanku dan berujung mendekatkan hubungan kami. Aku harus sabar. Mungkin juga 'kan pemuda ini tidak semenyebalkan awalnya.

"Baiklah, apa?" Tanyaku singkat.

" _Weekend_ nanti aku ada pemotretan untuk fashion musim dingin di majalah X. Semua modelnya dipercayakan pada agensiku dan sudah dipilih sebenarnya, tapi ketika aku melihat desainnya, aku merasa kalau (Your name)cchi lebih pantas jadi modelnya dari pada model dari agensiku yang sudah ditunjuk duluan. Jadi..." Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatapku ragu.

Model? Model katanya? Dan dia pikir aku lebih pantas jadi modelnya dari pada model profesional dari agensinya yang tentunya jauh lebih profesional?

"Jadi ini sebenarnya alasan tadi kubilang aku ke sini karena ada kamu _ssu_ ," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ganteng.

Aku mendelik galak padanya. "Oh, jadi kamu kembali latihan hari ini hanya untuk mendapatkanku sebagai modelmu? Dan setelahnya kamu nggak akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

Senyum gantengnya langsung berubah jadi miris dan pandangan matanya pun jadi gelisah. "Ugh, aku lupa aku ini sedang bicara sama siapa," gumamnya gusar.

Ganti aku yang tersenyum. "Sudah sadar kalau salah bicara? Atau memang begitu maksudmu?" Tanyaku melunak.

Dia menarik napas panjang untuk membuat dirinya santai. "Oke, sekarang aku jujur saja. Aku keluar dari sini dan kembali juga ke sini karena ada Aominecchi, seperti kata Momocchi _ssu_. Dan soal tawaran barusan, itu ada hubungannya dengan percakapanku dengan Aomine- _kun_ tadi. Tentu saja ada yang tidak benar, siapapun yang ada di agensiku jelas lebih baik darimu _ssu_."

Tuh kan. Dasar cowok pembual.

"Aku berpikir untuk menjadikanmu pasangan model di pemotretan fashion musim dingin di majalah itu _ssu_. Memang sih untuk mengosongkan tempat buatmu itu butuh beberapa rayuan maut dan jalan yang mungkin agak sulit, tapi model pasanganku itu adalah teman baikku, jadi kurasa tidak masalah." Jelas Kise panjang lebar. "Dia malah tipe yang akan senang jika aku menemukan bibit baru, haha."

"Aku bukan bibit baru dan nggak pernah berniat juga jadi model, Kise," tegasku. "Yang aku ingin tahu, apa yang dikatakan Aomine- _kun_ sampai kamu repot-repot mau melakukan hal itu coba?"

Kise melirik ke arah Aomine yang sedang beres-beres bersama Kuroko ke ruang ganti sebentar lalu kembali menatapku. "Uhh, dia sebenarnya hanya bilang supaya tidak mengganggumu dan Kurokocchi sih—karena Kurokocchi kan lagi PDKT, kamu juga tahu 'kan—dan bilang kalau kamu itu tidak percaya diri untuk jadi manajer klub, jadi aku tidak boleh memaksamu bergabung dengan kami." Aku Kise. "Makanya aku ingin kamu jadi percaya diri."

"Dengan menjadikanku model?" Tanyaku sedikit tak percaya.

Ia mengangguk. "Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Momocchi, dan bahkan anggota lain kelihatan sekali lho ingin kamu di sini lagi."

"Tapi menjadi manajer dan model itu beda, Kise. Lagipula kamu tidak bisa 'kan mengorbankan profesionalitasmu dalam dunia hiburan hanya untuk membuatku percaya diri?" Sanggahku.

"Dan menyadari kalau kamu itu punya pesona tersendiri," tambahnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Yah, terserahlah apa kata kalian semua."

"Tapi aku percaya kamu bisa kok, (Your name)cchi. Walaupun memang tidak punya pengalaman. Anggap saja seperti _part-time job_ sih." Kise berusaha membujuk lagi. "Aku serius nih. Aku mau bersusah payah sebagai bayaran sudah menelantarkan klub basket dan akan mengantarkan manajer baru yang mereka inginkan."

"Kalau kalian segitunya ingin aku jadi manajer di sini—entah karena apapun itu—ya sudah, besok aku akan mengajukan formulir pengajuan ke pembina klub basket. Tidak usah pakai acara jadi model segala," putusku akhirnya.

Ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ck ck ck, nggak bisa. Kalau yang itu sudah wajib, soalnya tadi sebelum balik lagi latihan sudah kukontak manajerku dan dia sudah bilang oke, lho. Dia percaya sekali padaku."

Aku memelototinya. "Tadi kau bilang baru mau usaha—"

"Terima saja deh, (Your name)cchi," potong Kise sembari mengambil tas baju gantinya. "Kapan lagi bisa _part-time_ pemotretan bareng aku yang terkenal ini, 'kan?"

Terkenal katanya... Ya memang benar, sih! Duh aku jadi tidak bisa membantahnya kan—Aargh! Masalahnya bukan itu sekarang! Cowok cantik itu benar-benar suka seenaknya sendiri!

Tapi... Model... Di majalah fashion yang menjadi langgananku... Ah tawaran itu benar-benar menggiurkan. Aku tahu sih tampangku itu tidak layak jadi model apapun itu, tapi aku jadi benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Apalagi baju yang biasa keluar di majalah fashion itu desainnya biasanya bagus-bagus menurutku, yang harganya jelas tidak terbeli dengan uang sendiri. Ugh, aku jadi goyah, kan.

"(Your name) belum pulang juga? Semuanya sudah meninggalkan _gym_ lho, tadi katanya ada urusan?" Panggil Satsuki yang baru selesai memakai kamar ganti. "Mau kutemani ganti baju dulu?"

Ah iya, aku harus diskusi dengan Nijimura dulu di rumah. "Oh? Mau, mau! Tunggu aku ya, Satsuki. Tadi Kise mengajakku bicara cukup lama sampai aku lupa waktu, hehe."

Yah, apapun itu kesempatan yang ditawarkan Kise, mungkin Nijimura punya rencana yang lebih bagus untukku. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di kamar, aku langsung memanggil nama iblis pelangi itu. Lagi-lagi ia tidak muncul, entah aku diacuhkan atau dia memang tidak mendengarku. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Selepas makan malam, saat mengerjakan PR, saat membaca novel, bahkan saat mandi dan berganti baju tanpa sadar kupanggil juga namanya. Untung dia tidak benar-benar muncul di dua kegiatan terakhir. Bisa gawat nanti.

Lalu, jam dua belas malam, aku terbaring di ranjangku. Karena kegiatan dan kejadian yang tidak biasa terjadi hari ini di sekolah, tubuhku jadi mudah lelah dan sekarang aku ngantuk sekali. Tapi Nijimura belum muncul juga meskipun sudah kupanggil berkali-kali. Padahal baru kali ini aku sangat menginginkan sarannya dalam misi ini.

Kise sudah sejak tadi menggodaku lewat chat. Entah ia dapat kontak Line-ku dari Aomine atau Satsuki—yah, aku tidak punya kontak Kuroko, dan bahkan tidak tahu juga apa dia pakai aplikasi Line juga—yang jelas tahu-tahu ia mengirimkan beberapa contoh desain yang akan kupakai sebagai model pasangan Kise di akhir minggu nanti. Desain-desainnya benar-benar bagus dan sesuai seleraku, dan kini menggoyahkanku untuk menerima tawaran Kise.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya akan membuat pemuda itu malu nantinya karena aku pasti tidak cocok memakai baju-baju semanis itu!

"Oi, sudah mau tidur ya?" Sebuah suara bass terdengar dari jendela yang terhubung dengan beranda kamarku. Setelah mengenali suara itu sebagai suara iblis yang kutunggu sejak tadi, mataku terbuka kembali lalu duduk beringsut di atas ranjang dengan malas.

"Nijimura? Itu kau kan? Hei, tunjukkan dirimu sini!" Pintaku berniat galak, namun terdengar lemas karena memang aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Kamu sudah mau tidur, 'kan? Sudah, aku di luar saja. Rapatnya besok saja." Saran Nijimura dengan suara lirih. Kalau dalam keadaan normal aku pasti sudah akan heran dengan kelembutannya yang tiba-tiba ini, tapi aku benar-benar mengantuk jadi tak kupikirkan itu.

Tanganku menyibak sedikit gorden jendelanya dan menemukan Nijimura sedang bersandar di jendelaku. Ah, itu benar-benar dia. Untunglah.

"Kamu kemana saja... Aku sudah menunggumu... Sejak tadi..." Seruku lirih dan terbata-bata. Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali begitu mendapati iblis itu ternyata masih bisa muncul di hadapanku. "Apa ada urusan mendesak di neraka sampai kamu mengabaikanku terus?"

Ia berbalik menghadapku lalu memberikan tanda dengan tangannya. "Tutup gordennya. Kalau nanti kamu ketiduran tanpa menutupnya, aku tidak bisa menutupnya untukmu, lho. Kita bicara begini saja. Kamu bisa mendengarku, 'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja, sih?" Tanyaku sebal sambil menutup gordennya.

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Neraka panas banget, kayaknya aku butuh angin malam bumi yang sejuk sebentar," dalihnya. Aku tahu itu cuma alasan ngawur, tapi tidak berniat mendebatkannya juga sekarang.

"Kamu... nggak akan menghilang lagi kalau kupanggil 'kan?" Tanyaku lirih. "Nijimura, kau di situ?"

"Iya bawel, iya aku di belakangmu ini di balik jendela," jawab Nijimura gusar. "Kayaknya putus asa sekali sampai segitunya menungguiku."

Aku mengetuk jendela kamarku pelan dengan menahan sebal. "Dasar cowok yang suka menghilang saat dibutuhkan. Biar super capek dan ngantuk begini aku masih sanggup ngomel tau. Tapi itu nanti saja. Sekarang—"

"sekarang kamu tidur dulu yang nyenyak sana. Besok pagi baru kita bicara lagi, oke?" Potong Nijimura cepat.

"Tapi... kalau besok, bisa saja kamu tiba-tiba menghilang lagi, 'kan?" Tanyaku lirih. "Nggak, pokoknya sekarang. Aku sedang bingung banget, nih. Kamu pasti punya rencana untukku, 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik jendela. Aku mencoba menempelkan telingaku ke jendela. Hening, hanya ada suara angin.

"Nijimura! Hei, Nijimura, kamu—"

"Aku masih di sini, kok. Tenang saja kenapa sih." Potongnya lagi dengan gusar.

"Habisnya sudah berjam-jam aku mencoba memanggilmu, di sekolah juga, sampai hampir terkena masalah, tapi kamu tidak datang-datang juga. Padahal sebelumnya kamu bilang aku tinggal memanggil namamu saja, bahkan akhirnya aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan – _sama_ memuakkan yang kau sarankan!" Ucapku beruntun. Mendadak benakku jadi sedikit berkabut dan tubuhku rasanya memaksaku betul untuk tidur.

"... aku harus apa kalau kamu tidak ada..."

Lalu, malam itu aku tertidur menyandar di jendela, tanpa tahu pasti apakah iblis itu akan datang keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima pagi, ibu membangunkanku yang tertidur dalam posisi menyandar di jendela dan mengomel singkat kenapa aku bisa sampai tertidur dalam posisi tidak baik begitu. Aku menguap lebar. Badanku terasa sedikit sakit namun sudah lumayan segar jika dibandingkan semalam.

Semalam... Ah iya, semalam Nijimura muncul di luar jendela kamarku, 'kan? Kemana dia sekarang?

Ibu memang menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan tidur sampai jam enam dengan posisi yang benar sih agar tubuhku tidak sakit, tapi untuk kali ini Nijimura adalah prioritasku.

"Niji... mura?" Panggilku sedikit ragu dengan memenggal namanya.

"Apa?" Tanya seseorang dari balik punggungku. Otomatis aku langsung berbalik dan mendapati Nijimura sedang duduk di ranjangku, tepat di belakangku. " _Oss,_ selamat pagi."

Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku bergerak maju untuk memeluknya. "Nijimu— _ouch!_ " Ah, aku lupa dia tidak bisa kusentuh.

"Tidur yang benar sana. Ibumu menyuruhmu tidur lagi sampai jam enam 'kan?" Tegur Nijimura.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak, sudah cukup tidurnya. Sekarang, selagi kamu benar-benar ada di sini, ayo kita rapat. Aku nggak mau lagi galau berjam-jam memanggil nama iblis yang bahkan tidak bisa kusentuh!" Seruku dengan jenaka. "Kamu belum tahu perkembangan kondisiku dengan Kise Ryouta 'kan?"

"Kenapa? Kamu sudah suka sama dia, seperti saat kasus Aomine? Atau malah sebaliknya, dia sudah suka padamu seperti saat kasus Kuroko?" Tanyanya.

Cemberutku timbul. "Nggak, aku nggak akan mudah jatuh cinta lagi sehabis kejadian itu," tekadku. "Jadi, sesuai katamu, aku bertemu Kise setelah itu. Tadinya aku cuek, tapi dia menempel terus padaku sampai Kuroko- _kun_ melempar bola basket ke kepalanya, ahaha..."

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ciee yang sudah punya pahlawan," godanya.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa katamu. Pokoknya setelah itu dia dipanggil keluar sama Aomine- _kun_ lalu selepas latihan tahu-tahu saja ia menawariku jadi model di majalah fashion yang suka kubaca itu." Ringkasku.

Iblis itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Model? Wah, bagus dong. Kamu bukannya sudah lama ingin—eh ya begitulah. Tunggu, motifnya apa? Masa tiba-tiba jadi begitu?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Aku 'kan nggak pernah cerita kalau aku ingin jadi model atau ingin jadi apapun itu padamu."

"Kamu suka baca majalah fashion, bukannya itu berarti kamu ingin memakai baju-baju yang seperti itu atau jadi model? Cocok kok, menurutku sih. Lagipula ini kesempatan untuk mendekatinya 'kan?" Tanggap Nijimura dengan logis. "Eh, tapi motifnya apa dulu."

"Hmm, dia bilang motifnya sih untuk membangkitkan kepercayaan diriku supaya mau jadi manajer klub basket... Tapi itu nggak nyambung 'kan? Nah, pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan! Tapi... aku mau banget... terima tawarannya..." Jawabku dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Nijimura tampak memikirkan masalah itu dalam-dalam. "Kalau kamu sudah menetapkan mental untuk nggak jadi terlalu mudah jatuh cinta seperti waktu itu... Kayaknya sih oke-oke aja. Siapa tahu dengan kerja bareng begitu kamu jadi bisa mengorek apa masalahnya dia dan masuk deh ke hatinya, untuk mengeluarkan roh buruanku." Sarannya. "Terlepas dari apapun motifnya dia."

"Hhh... Kalau Kuroko- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ masalahnya cukup sederhana, membuat mereka kembali pada basket. Tapi kalau yang ini dengan sukarela kembali ke klub dan buta sama sekali untukku saat ini mengetahui apa masalahnya," keluhku. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan selain sukarela menerima tawarannya, ya..."

"Jangan terlalu curigaan juga. Oh ya, kapan memang pemotretannya?"

"Mmm, tiga hari lagi, hari sabtu dari pagi sampai malam katanya. Kenapa? Kau mau menemaniku kalau-kalau dia punya motif jelek?" Tanyaku sedikit menggoda—dan sedikit berharap.

Biar dibilang berharap juga kupikir dia cuma akan tertawa dan menjawab semacam : _ya nggaklah! Males banget! Kamu sudah bisa berusaha sendiri, 'kan?_ , sebagai penolakan.

Tetapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng. "Nggak. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di neraka. Bukan tentang kutukanmu atau roh-rohku yang ketahuan kabur kok. Cuma setor muka biasa aja. Lihat-lihat keadaan di sana," jawabnya kalem.

"Kamu... sudah bisa sendiri... 'kan?" Tanyanya ragu.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Bisa, kayaknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi melankolis begitu sih? Jadi takut, nih. Omonganmu itu kayak mau tinggalin aku sendirian melanjutkan misi, tahu." Omelku.

"Nggaklah, masih ada dua puluh empat hari lagi sampai tenggat waktumu. Sampai saat itu aku akan terus bolak-balik atau tetap di sini. Oh iya, kalau saat pemotretan ternyata kamu bisa mengeluarkan rohnya, akan ada tanda yang membuatku langsung menghampirimu dan menangkap rohnya. Jadi tenang aja," jelas Nijimura. "Jangan bergantung padaku terus, kamu bisa melakukan macam-macam perkembangan selama aku tidak ada, 'kan? Percaya diri sedikit, lah!"

Aku menatapnya heran. "Tentu saja. Semalam itu aku cuma kesal karena bingung harus jawab apa ke Kise. Bukan berarti aku merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kalau tidak ada kamu," jawabku. "Kamu kenapa sih?"

Ia sempat tertegun sejenak namun kembali kasar seperti biasa. "Nggak, kirain kamu nggak bisa hidup tanpaku atau apa, hahaha." Jawabnya sambil menyengir jahil.

Gurauan kegeeran yang nggak lucu. "Justru karena ada kamu yang ngasih aku kutukan ini aku malah harusnya bisa hidup tenang tanpa kamu tahu." Balasku sarkatis.

Dia malah tersenyum bangga. "Iya, memang begitu seharusnya. Sudah, siap-siap sekolah sana. Aku akan coba menyelidiki Kise dan motifnya."

"Nah gitu dong, sekali-sekali berguna," ujarku sambil menyambar handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

[preview]

" _Fisik itu memang hal pertama yang dilihat, tapi kepribadianlah yang menjadikannya berharga untuk terus diperhatikan. Dan bagiku, kepribadianmu itu membuat keseluruhan dirimu jadi jauh lebih menarik dilihat, bahkan dari balik kamera."_

" _Tapi, kamu belum bisa..."_

" _Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku yang belum bisa menerimamu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hai semuanyaaa! Maafkan aku sangat terlambat datang dengan lanjutannya huhuhu. Pokoknya aku tidak mau beralasan apa-apa yang penting semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini ya. Aku nggak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa lagi ke depannya, tapi yang jelas semangatku melanjutkan ini sampai selesai masih penuh kok. Soalnya plotnya sudah selesai~**

 **Btw di sini kukasih preview karena endingnya di sini nggak ngegantung huehehehe /seenaknya oi**

 **Oh iya, akhir bulan depan ada comifuro~ Nanti di sana Schnee buka stand sama circle-ku dan jualan novel antologi lho, fufufu~ (iya ini lagi promosi). Judulnya Wasurenagusa yang artinya forget me not, terdiri dari lima cerita baper buatan lima author berbeda, dan salah satunya Schnee~ Kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut chat ke Line anindita_13 yaa~ Terima kasih~**

Balasan review tanpa akun :

nagisa : Hai nagisaa~ Ahaha ku juga ingin dipeluk Kuroko-kun di dunia nyata (?) makanya buat begini deh. Ada hubungan readers dan nijimura di masa lalu? Hmm gimana yaa? Tunggu aja sampai semuanya selesai hehehe, walau sepertinya bakal lumayan lama, sih. Sabar ya ahaha.

Ayumu : Hai Ayumu! Wah, aku suka namamu hehehe. Kamu udah mau nge-review dan ngasih tau kesan tentang ini juga udah seneng banget kok :''3 Oh ya, ini juga kan cerita fiksi shoujo, jadi nggak aneh kalau satu dua ada yang ngikutin pola lama kan? hehehe /ngeles. Untuk ide, alhamdulillah plot sudah selesai~ Jadi mungkin tinggal waktunya aja nih yang memungkinkan aku bisa cepat update sesuai jadwal atau nggak. Tapi tetep semangat kokk! Makasih ya reviewnya!


	9. Mencuri Hati sang Pencuri (2)

**Warning** **: Teikou Arc+AU—possibly OOC—AllMainChara x Reader—Nyerempet reverse!harem—possibly typo(s)—Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi—OC** _ **inside**_ **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Occult**

Mencuri Hati sang Pencuri (2)

.

.

.

.

.

Nijimura berbohong padaku.

Bukannya aku ini terlalu berharap padanya lalu kecewa, apalagi setelah iblis itu meninggalkanku tanpa kabar walau hanya sebentar waktu itu. Aku hanya kesal dengan dirinya yang menjanjikan sesuatu lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa hasil.

Ini tentang ucapannya kemarin, saat ia bilang ia akan mencoba menyelidiki Kise dan motifnya.

Aku percaya padanya, percaya dia bisa membantuku. Tapi nyatanya ia bahkan tidak kembali padaku lagi sampai hari-H pemotretan, setidaknya hanya untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tidak berhasil.

Yah, jika dia memang pembohong, kuharap soal kutukan ini juga.

Akan tetapi, tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai sesuatu yang tidak pasti begitu. Sekarang aku sudah terseret sejauh ini dan sudah sedikit lebih dekat untuk mengenal Kise Ryouta, targetku selanjutnya. Mungkin.

Yah, sebelum memikirkan apakah misiku mendekatinya ini akan berhasil atau tidak, lebih baik kuatasi dulu ketidakpercayaan diriku menjadi model pasangan Kise, sih.

"Hai, (Your name)cchi! Wah, aku senang kamu akhirnya muncul juga di lokasi pemotretan _ssu_. Aku tadinya sempat takut kalau kamu memutuskan untuk menyusahkanku di sini. Untunglah!" Serunya lega, begitu matanya menangkap sosokku yang baru turun dari taksi di lokasi pemotretan.

Aku memberinya senyuman kecil. "Aku nggak bisa membuang sebuah kesempatan yang bagus, 'kan? Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku. Biarpun masih sedikit gugup, aku akan berusaha tidak merepotkanmu," balasku berusaha terlihat biasa.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tertegun. "Ka—kayaknya kamu tiba-tiba jadi sedikit lebih dewasa ya, (Your name)cchi. Bikin takut aja, _ssu_ ," komentarnya takut-takut.

Kucubit lengannya sekeras yang kubisa. "Banyak omong kamu ya, hmmmm? Menurutmu karena siapa aku harus bertindak sok dewasa begini? Ini 'kan karena kamu tiba-tiba berkata aku adalah manajer harapan klub basket lah, semua membutuhkanku lah, dan karenanya aku harus mengikuti keegoisanmu menjadi model bersamamu sekarang," cerocosku.

Ia menyengir lebar. Ganteng. Serius. "Maaf deh, ini pertaruhan buat karirku juga, tahu. Bagaimanapun aku kan cuma terima instruksi—AH! Ayo temui manajerku dulu, setengah jam lagi mulai pemotretan lho! Kamu harus merebut hatinya, dan juga temanku yang kamu gantikan itu. Ayo!" Setelah mengalihkan ucapannya sendiri barusan, ia menggamit tanganku kuat-kuat lalu membawaku ke tempat dimana para kru berkumpul.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Yang barusan itu ia pasti akan keceplosan mengatakan motifnya melakukan ini semua untukku. Kise itu orang yang banyak omong, jadi ke depannya pasti pelan-pelan bisa kugali motifnya itu. Cuma terima instruksi katanya? Dari siapa? Aomine? Sebenarnya apa yang mau mereka lakukan terhadapku?—Aku harus simpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dulu untuk sementara.

Bersabarlah.

Omong-omong, tempat pemotretannya adalah sebuah taman kota kecil yang letaknya agak terpencil. Tata letak taman itu sangat indah, mungkin jadi seperti itu juga setelah didekorasi kru pemotretan. Pohon-pohonnya memang sudah tidak berdaun lagi, seperti umumnya pada musim dingin, tapi salju-salju yang tertinggal di batang pohon memberikan pesonanya sendiri. Sekilas terlihat kosong, tapi rupanya ada beberapa dekor lampu-lampu kecil tersembunyi yang akan mengeluarkan pesona taman ini begitu waktunya tiba.

Manajer Kise itu wanita berumur dua puluhan yang cukup menyenangkan. Ia tidak gila kerja dan memaksa modelnya menerima banyak tawaran menyiksa tetapi mengatur semuanya dengan baik. Saat berbincang dengannya lebih jauh juga kuketahui dia lebih suka Kise kembali aktif menjadi pemain basket dan tidak begitu disibukkan dengan kegiatan sebagai model.

"Soalnya kalau dia kembali bermain basket, auranya jadi lebih semangat dan antusias bekerja. Lagi pula dengan statusnya sebagai atlet hebat juga bisa menjual popularitasnya, 'kan?" Begitu katanya.

Lalu, setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit aku dirias, waktunya pemotretan. Temanya adalah seorang pemuda yang mengenang saat-saat bersama kekasihnya di masa lalu. Entah kenapa, pada musim dingin tema-tema bernada sedih lebih dilirik publik dari pada yang lain. Apalagi kali ini mereka memakai Kise, yang notabene hampir selalu terlihat riang di depan kamera. Fans-nya pasti penasaran melihat ekspresi sedihnya, haha.

Setelah semuanya siap, kami berdua akan melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan sepuluh macam pose berbeda. Sepuluh pose itu akan ditampilkan berurut sesuai alur kisah yang sesuai dengan rancangan bajunya. Pertama, Kise dengan _make up_ dewasa yang ceritanya ada di masa sekarang tengah menungguku di kursi taman itu. Kedua, aku dan Kise dengan seragam sekolah musim dingin yang sudah dimodifikasi desainernya sedang mengobrol bersama dengan akrabnya.

"Hm, ternyata aku ganteng juga memakai gakuran ini—ah, kamu juga terlihat cantik dengan seragam sailor musim dingin itu, (Your name)cchi!" Komentarnya setelah mencuri-curi pandang sebentar hasil jepretan pose kedua kami.

Aku memerhatikan gerak-geriknya yang rasanya familiar, tapi agak aneh dibanding pada umumnya. Apa cowok ini punya gangguan narsistik? Bukannya aku ingin dipuji, tapi dengarlah, yang dipuji pertama adalah dirinya sendiri!

Lalu kami lanjut ke pose ketiga, yaitu dimana kami berdua memakai baju pergi biasa untuk kencan di depan jam besar di taman dan aku berpose memarahinya karena ia telat, sementara ia sendiri menyengir merasa bersalah padaku. Keempat, aku terisak sambil mengusap sebelah mataku dengan tangan yang dibalut sweater kepanjangan sementara Kise menggenggam tanganku yang sebelah lagi sambil mengecup keningku dari samping.

Dia terkejut begitu selesai pemotretan pose itu aku bisa memulihkan ekspresiku dengan baik.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku menantang.

"Eeh... Aku cuma... Nggak menyangka kalau kamu bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja setelah pose barusan..." Akunya dengan heran.

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "cuma ciuman di kening. Aku harus bereaksi apa? Heboh seakan kamu sudah melakukan pelecehan padaku? Kamu nggak berpikir aku sama seperti fans norakmu yang akan kegirangan setengah mati, 'kan?"

Tawanya lepas seketika. "Oke, oke. Kayaknya kamu sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku, ya? Padahal setidaknya model cewek paling profesional pun akan memerah pipinya jika kudekati wajahnya lho."

Setelahnya, untuk menyesuaikan dengan kondisi lingkungan sekitar, pose dilakukan secara acak. Pada pose kelima, kami sama-sama memakai kostum santa yang sangat manis dan keren rancangan sang desainer dan bertukar kado dengan riangnya di depan sebuah pohon natal yang sudah disiapkan dengan lampu yang menyala-nyala indah saat malam. Pose keenam, aku memakai yukata tahun baru dan Kise menembakku sambil berjongkok dengan setangkai bunga dan ramalan keberuntungan cinta yang diambilnya dari kuil—walau di situ ceritanya kami mampir ke taman itu selepas berdoa di kuil.

Ketujuh, kami mulai terlihat mesra di bangku taman saat aku menyuapi bakpao coklat ke mulut Kise tapi jarinya mencolek pipiku yang belepotan setitik coklat. Kedelapan, saat malam hari di balik pohon Kise memelukku dari belakang sembari meletakkan wajahnya dengan sensual di bahuku dan aku memasang wajah kosong dengan satu tanganku memegang tangannya yang terlihat menggerayang di pinggangku dan satu lagi seperti tengah melepas syal rajutan di leherku.

Pose yang kedelapan itu sebenarnya membuatku sedikit berdebar dan cukup ketakutan, karena rasanya aku seperti mengalami kejadian di ruang TV bersama Aomine waktu itu. Laki-laki bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan, kau tahu, tapi tidak bisa kau tolak. Aku sempat takut perasaanku akan sedikit kacau lagi meskipun sudah menetapkan hati tidak akan jatuh, tapi begitu selesai auranya sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan dengan Aomine.

Saat itu Aomine sempat menginginkanku, walaupun motifnya adalah melupakan Satsuki—tapi pemuda yang satu ini sama sekali tidak memandangku seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak ada ketertarikannya padaku. Ini harusnya akan sulit karena misiku adalah menaklukannya, tapi... Jika ternyata ia tidak tertarik padaku karena sudah fokus menyukai orang lain, itu akan jadi lebih mudah!

Pose kesembilan, ada beberapa _cameo_ pasangan—yang akan diblur nantinya—dan atribut _valentine_ di taman itu, tapi aku dan Kise saling membelakangi dan aku terlihat berlari menjauhi Kise sementara Kise memakan _dark chocolate_ pahit yang kuberikan dengan wajah kosong yang sedih—entah apa yang dipikirkan desainer itu sampai membuat baju dengan plot kekasih yang berpisah di hari valentine dengan sebatang cokelat pahit terakhir itu.

Dan terakhir, kembali ke Kise dewasa—yang dipotret tepat setelah pose pertama selesai—sedang memandangku dengan senyum miris, menawarkan _hot chocolate_ ke arahku dan memamerkan jari manisnya yang sudah bercincin sementara aku yang sudah dirias dewasa menerimanya dengan riang, sembari memamerkan jari manisku yang juga sudah dilingkari cincin yang berbeda.

Hampir seluruh staf terlihat puas ketika melihat hasil foto sepuluh pose itu secara berurutan. Begitu juga aku dan Kise, yang tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata hasil foto dari apa yang kami peragakan itu begitu nyata.

Aku menahan isak haru melihat hasil kerjaku—bersama Kise dan staff lainnya tentu—bisa jadi sebagus ini dan menutupinya dengan menggoda Kise, "aku pasti meninggalkanmu karena kamu terlalu agresif dan terburu-buru di pose kedelapan itu."

Kise menaikkan sebelah alisnya ragu, "bukannya kamu yang menyerang Aomine di atas sofa ruang TV-mu itu?"

Refleks aku memukuli punggungnya sebal dengan muka memerah malu dan kesal. "Dari mana kamu tahu soal ituuuuuu?! Jangan-jangan Aomine curhat yang macam-macam ke kamu ya? Hah?" Racauku sepelan mungkin agar tidak didengar yang lainnya.

Dia terkekeh senang melihat reaksiku. "Oh, tentu saja aku tahu _ssu_. Tidak masalah sumbernya dari mana yang penting sekarang aku tahu kalau itu valid~"

Aku menggeram sebal karena telah terjebak perangkap lisan Kise. Sedikit tidak menyangka sebenarnya dia bisa selihai itu.

"Lagipula..." Wajahnya mendadak serius. "Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Aominecchi sampai dia mau menceritakan hal semacam itu padaku..." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Yah, aku pikir dia juga bukan tipe yang akan cerita kepada siapapun soal itu sih. Aku cukup yakin dia menjaga harga diriku—" Kise menahan tawanya dan memotong ucapanku.

"Setelah melakukan hal itu masih bicara soal harga diri?" Godanya.

Aku memukul punggungnya lagi, "tentu saja! Kamu pikir aku sudah nggak punya harga diri lagi setelah menyerang cowok di atas sofaku sendiri hah? Lagian itu kan cuma ciuman yang... seperti itu..."

Kise tertawa hambar lalu mengacak rambutku pelan, "iya, iya. Maaf (Your name)cchi. Aku cuma sedikit iri sama kamu."

Alisku mengernyit heran. "Iri? Setelah begitu banyak pencapaian yang sudah kamu raih selama ini?"

Ia balik menatapku heran.

"Iya, pencapaian. Prestasi. Kamu model terkenal, terbilang ramah dan mudah bersosialisasi, atlet basket yang luar biasa, keluargamu juga bukannya keluarga retak seperti di sinetron-sinetron 'kan? Hubunganmu dengan teman-teman juga baik. Soal cinta juga kalaupun terasa sulit sekarang karena pekerjaan, tidak usah terburu-buru," jabarku dengan lugas. "Kamu harus banyak banyak banyak bersyukur, tahu."

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku..."

"Apa kamu perlu perbandingan?" Tanyaku memotong racauannya yang pasti akan menyangkal penjabaranku tadi. "Yaa bandingkan saja dengan aku. Aku tidak terlalu terkenal, akademikku memang sedikit lebih bagus dari pada kamu—tapi tiap orang 'kan punya bidangnya masing-masing, teman-temanku baik tapi tidak seluas kamu, soal cinta... Aku rasanya seperti sedang diombang-ambing haha."

"Kondisi kita berbeda dimana kamu terlihat serba kecukupan dan aku biasa-biasa saja. Tapi aku cukup menyukuri keadaanku sekarang, kok. Ini cuma masalah bagaimana kamu bisa menanggapi dan menerima kekurangan dalam hidupmu dengan baik," lanjutku.

Gelengan kepalanya kini makin tegas. "Tidak—jangan potong aku dulu _ssu_."

"Baik, aku dengarkan."

"Kayaknya hasil foto yang luar biasa tadi masih belum bisa memengaruhi pola pikirmu ya?" Tanyanya.

"Hah?"

Ia berlalu sebentar dari hadapanku lalu meminta kopian foto yang tadi diambil di tabletnya sementara staf lain masih beres-beres. Setelah beberapa menit ia kembali dan langsung menunjukan padaku foto-foto tadi. "Tidakkah kamu menyadari dimana kelebihanmu itu sebenarnya? Padahal aku yang cukup lamban saja bisa mengerti _ssu_."

Aku menggeser satu demi satu foto itu. Iya aku sudah melihatnya. Iya aku sudah terpesona dengannya. Iya, aku sangat cantik dan menawan di sini, terlihat seperti kekasih Kise sungguhan.

"Tapi itu lebih kepada karena kamu yang profesional membuat situasinya jadi bagus, fotografer profesional yang mengambil gambarnya saat emosinya tepat, perias yang membuatku jadi cantik dengan beberapa sentuhan—karena kalian, Kise!" Sangkalku.

Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Astaga. Ya, itu benar. Benaaaar sekali. Tapi aku bisa membuat situasinya jadi bagus karena kamu berakting dengan sangat baik! Kamu bahkan tidak memakai riasan setebal _partner-partner_ ku biasanya dalam situasi pemotretan yang hampir sama seperti ini. Kamu itu keren sekali _ssu_!"

Mendengarnya memujiku blak-blakan seperti itu membuatku sedikit salah tingkah. Aku mengelus pipiku gelisah dengan telunjukku. "Ummh makasih, aku ingin mengakuinya sih tapi..."

"Fisik itu memang hal pertama yang dilihat, tapi kepribadianlah yang menjadikannya berharga untuk terus diperhatikan. Dan bagiku, kepribadianmu itu membuat keseluruhan dirimu jadi jauh lebih menarik dilihat, bahkan dari balik kamera _ssu_."

Kontan wajahku memerah malu saat mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu rasanya menyentuh sekali. Gila, ternyata ini pesona Kise Ryouta yang sebenarnya? Dia memang konyol tapi ternyata punya sisi yang sangat _gentle_ seperti ini! Kalau hanya dengan ia yang biasanya saja fansnya sudah menjerit-jerit mungkin mereka bisa pingsan jika ada di posisiku sekarang.

Aku berusaha tidak kelihatan malu di depannya. "Ka—kamu butuh gadis yang sangat kuat untuk menjadi pasanganmu, lho. Serangan kalimatmu barusan benar-benar masuk ke dalam hati seorang gadis, hahaha," seruku sambil tertawa hambar.

Tatapan _gentle_ -nya berubah sayu kini. "Kamu kuat, kok. Kamu memenuhi kriteria gadis itu, menurutku..."

Ekspresi terkejutku tidak bisa ditahan. Demi apa? Dia sudah suka padaku? Secepat ini—atau dari dulu? Dia memang banyak memujiku sih... Atau aku masuk dalam zona orang yang dikagumi saja? Ini masuk hitungannya Nijimura nggak ya...

"Tapi kamu belum bisa..."

Belum...? Hei! Tadi katanya aku—

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku yang belum bisa menerimamu..."

Tunggu, kenapa dia malah merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyukaiku?

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakannya, manajer Kise menginterupsi kami. "Kalian tidak pulang? Sudah malam, lho. Besok memang minggu dan kita tidak jadi pemotretan karena ternyata kalian melakukan pekerjaan dengan sangat baik."

Aku tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk sopan. "Ah, iya. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya _ssu_ ," Kise membeo dengan riang seketika.

"Nah, nah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu antar (Your name)- _san_ pulang, Kise? Para _staff_ saja sudah hampir siap-siap pulang, lho," tegur sang manajer. Ia lalu menyikut tangan Kise pelan. "Kalian mengobrol terus tidak tahu waktu, ya. Jangan-jangan kamu sedang mendekati (Your name)- _san_ ya, Kise?"

Kise tertawa renyah lalu membalas dengan cengiran panjang. " _Sssh_! Nanti giliran aku jadian _beneran_ malah dilarang-larang, deh. Jangan kompor kalau nantinya tidak mau mendukung _ssu_!"

"Kalau saya sih tidak masalah. Makanya kamu harus pilih gadis yang kuat menghadapi skandal dan teror fans-fansmu! Bagaimana, (Your name)?" Tanya manajer Kise.

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Eeh... Kalau aku sih inginnya hidup yang tenang-tenang saja, haha..." Jawabku canggung.

Manajer Kise itu pun langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kise begitu mendengar jawabanku. "Semangat ya. Penolakan secara tidak langsung, tuh."

Tangan kanan Kise yang besar tiba-tiba menggamit tanganku lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Tenang saja, (Your name)cchi. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka meresahkanmu, kok. Kalau perlu biar aku keluar sekalian dari agensi model ini," gombalnya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin meracau dan menolak mengikuti alurnya, tapi ia menatapku dengan sorot memohon agar aku ikuti saja apa yang ia mau. Setidaknya di depan manajernya yang sedang kelewat peduli tidak pada tempatnya ini.

"Ja—jangan sampai segitunya, ah. Aku juga nggak selemah itu, kok," larangku sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu aku memeluknya erat dan berkata, "aku menunggu kamu mengatakannya lho."

Manajer Kise jadi salah tingkah melihatnya. "Aduh—aduh malam minggu! Maaf sudah mengganggu, deh! Yang penting kamu cepat antarkan (Your name)- _san_ dengan selamat ke rumah ya—jika kalian tidak ada acara lain malam ini, misalnya. Aku pamit dulu!" Serunya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua lagi.

Yakin, Kise sekarang pasti sedang tersenyum penuh makna. Ya, aku tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu dan berbohong, sekaligus membuat manajer Kise berpikir sesuai prasangkanya dan bahkan mengusirnya pergi sekalian.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kamu benar-benar hebat, bisa berakting seperti itu untuk mengusir manajerku," timpal Kise setelah manajernya menghilang dari pandangan.

Aku tersenyum miris. "Yaa, yaa kau lanjutkan saja puji memuji itu sampai aku bosan. Bukan hanya membuatku percaya diri tapi juga sombong dan tidak tahu diri nantinya."

Kise menarik tanganku pelan, "pokoknya sekarang kita masuk ke mobilku dulu. Biar kamu kuantar pulang.

Kami pun berpamitan dengan para staff yang rupanya berpikiran sama dengan manajer Kise. Siulan serta godaan mereka tidak berhenti bahkan dari satpam penjaga parkiran mobil. Untung sejauh ini aku masih bisa menjaga hati untuk tidak sedikit merasa _gede rasa_ alias _geer_.

Omong-omong, ternyata Kise membawa mobilnya sendiri tanpa supir. Aku tidak tahu kapan ulang tahunnya sih, tapi aku masih enam belas tahun, jadi jika ia sudah legal membawa mobil sendiri bisa dipastikan Kise lebih tua dariku meskipun kami seangkatan.

"Kise," panggilku begitu kami melaju meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan.

"Apa? Tenang saja, aku tidak melanggar hukum, kok. Aku punya surat izin mengemudi bahkan sebelum satu bulan setelah aku tujuh belas tahun. Aku juga tidak akan menyetir sambil mengantuk, kalau kamu mengajakku ngobrol, hehe."

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya dia tanpa ragu mengajakku pulang. Bukan karena sifat _gentle_ atau apa, tapi karena supaya dia tidak mengantuk di perjalanan karena kami pulang larut malam.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "bukan itu, sih. Tadinya aku mau tanya kenapa rasanya manajermu dan staff berlebihan sekali melihat kebersamaan kita tadi. Memangnya kamu tidak seakrab itu dengan modelmu di lokasi pemotretan atau syuting?"

"Iya, tidak seakrab kita. Tapi kalau kelihatannya dari luar sih sama saja. Aku mengajak mereka ngobrol, memuji kerja mereka, pokoknya berinteraksi dengan baik dan benar layaknya _gentleman_ ," jelas Kise. "Mungkin karena belum ada yang pernah kuantar pulang ya?"

"Hmm? Memangnya tidak ada yang sampai semalam ini ya jadwal pemotretan atau syutingmu?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja ada," jawabnya cepat. "Tapi memang tidak ada yang pernah kuajak pulang bersama. Malas, ah. Lagipula besoknya lagi aku masih harus capek-capek beramah tamah dengan mereka. Kalau kamu, aku 'kan yang memaksamu ikut ini. Jadi kalau kupulangkan kamu semalam ini, setidaknya aku harus bisa bertanggung jawab di depan orang tuamu, dong."

Mataku berbinar-binar menatapnya. "Kamu ini benar-benar menantu idaman bagi para ibu-ibu lho, Kise."

Ia terkekeh bangga. "Ah, tidak juga _ssu_. Aku tidak akan jadi menantu seseorang, kok."

Sebenarnya aku terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tidak mau langsung terpancing olehnya.

"Selain itu, kamu mengajakku keluar juga sekalian mau curhat di mobil, ya?" Tembakku.

Wajahnya menengok ke arahku dengan heran. "Eh?"

"Kamu dengan sadar ambil jalan memutar untuk sampai ke rumahku, karena kamu masuk ke pintu masuk tol yang kedua, bukan pertama. Kalau memang tidak tahu rumahku, harusnya kamu tanya dulu di awal, atau kalau memang hanya mengikuti insting dengan mengira rumahku pasti di sekitar jalan menuju sekolah, kamu pasti akan pilih pintu masuk tol yang pertama," jelasku. "Maaf, tanpa sadar aku menyadarinya, dan mengatakannya padamu begini dengan menyebalkan."

Kise menyeringai senang. "Iya," serunya sambil mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu karena kamu suka kalau kupuji hebat. Kayaknya kamu mulai sombong _ssu_ , hahaha!"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. "Duuh, kan sudah kubilang maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud sombong..."

"Kamu segitu takutnya menjadi sombong ya, (Your name) _cchi_?" Tanya Kise. "Kalau punya perasaan seperti itu, justru sampai kapanpun kamu malah nggak akan bisa sombong! Tenang saja, hahaha!"

Bibirku mengerucut sebal mendengarnya, sekaligus lega. Pemuda ini memang suka seenaknya, tapi sangat menyenangkan bisa begini dekat tanpa perasaan romantis apa-apa walaupun ia sangat potensial, ternyata.

"Jadi... kamu mau bilang apa sebenarnya, Kise?" Tanyaku langsung.

Ia menengok sebentar ke arahku karena jalannya lancar dan sepi. "Kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin jadian denganmu itu, bagaimana (Your name) _cchi_?"

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, memajang wajah lelah.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi kurasa, setidaknya saat ini kesimpulanku begitu," jawabku sembari menaikkan kedua bahu.

Kulihat dari samping ekspresinya jadi sedikit gelisah. "Kenapa tidak? Karena aku tadi bilang kamu belum bisa?"

Kepalaku mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Iya, itu salah satunya. Aku senang sih, kalau kamu menyukaiku"—tentu saja itu karena berarti langkah pertama untuk mengeluarkan roh jahat dalam tubuhmu itu selesai—"tapi setelah kulihat-lihat lagi sepertinya memang tidak. Aku akan senang kalau kamu ternyata punya orang lain yang kamu sukai dan masalah apapun yang sedang kamu alami sekarang menghilang," ucapku berusaha terdengar tulus. Tentu saja aku mengharapkan itu agar roh jahat itu bisa cepat keluar, Nijimura bisa menangkapnya, dan aku bisa fokus ke target-target baru lalu menyelesaikan semua ini.

Bibirnya melengkung sedih dan curhatnya pun mulai, "kuharap sih bisa begitu, tapi keduanya berkaitan jadi aku kesulitan."

Keduanya berkaitan? Jadi masalah yang sedang dia alami dan orang yang dia sukai itu berkaitan, tidak seperti target lain yang awalnya kupikir tidak punya orang yang disukai lalu aku mendekatinya dan masalah mereka lebih kepada karena tidak masuk klub basket. Nah, kalau begini pasti masalahnya karena orang yang Kise suka tidak menyukainya balik. Sederhana sekali.

"Patah hati?" Tanyaku langsung.

Ia malah menanggapiku dengan senyum. "Aku sih tidak keberatan patah hati _ssu_. Aku suka melihatnya dari jauh, berinteraksi dengannya, menjadi kawan yang selalu ada di sisinya—yah meskipun bukan kawan yang terbaik, menurutnya. Ada orang lain yang selalu diperhatikannya dan berada di dekatnya walau enggan."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Jadi...?"

"Aku keluar dari klub basket demi menghindarinya _ssu_ , tapi sekarang rasanya aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu mendengar anggota yang lain mulai berkumpul dan dia akan kembali lebih dekat satu sama lain..." Kise melanjutkan dengan lirih. "Padahal aku harusnya bisa hanya melihatnya saja dari jauh, tapi nyatanya tetap saja aku berusaha menghampirinya lagi."

Woah... Klub basket? Kise ternyata menyukai Satsuki! Jadi, dia kembali bukan karena rival basketnya, Aomine, juga kembali—yah, tapi sebagian juga sih, karena dengan kembalinya Aomine berarti Satsuki akan semakin dekat dengan Aomine 'kan.

"Lalu kamu berusaha _move on_ ke aku, yang notabene orang baru di klub basket?" Tanyaku.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi sebentar ke arahku untuk memberiku ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Tidak. Aku memang memujimu dan kagum padamu pada beberapa hal, tapi aku awalnya tidak melakukannya karena berusaha menyukaimu."

Sebelum aku bertanya lagi padanya dia sudah menjawab dengan dingin, "aku melakukannya karena ia memintaku untuk menyatakan kekagumanku padamu, untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan dirimu. Walaupun aku sangat kesal padamu saat itu karena kamu mendapatkan ciuman yang sangat kuinginkan dari dulu secara paksa darinya, dan ia bahkan tidak protes apa-apa walaupun ia tidak menyukaimu."

Aku terbelalak kaget dan memutar tubuhku menghadap samping dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ma—maksudmu..."

Ia menyeringai, tapi kali ini terasa miris. "Iya, dia Aominecchi."

Te... ternyata Kise... jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku tahu sih ada beberapa orang dengan tipe sepertinya yang juga seperti itu, tapi...

"Maaf aku cemburu tidak beralasan _ssu_ , hehe," ucapnya. "Bagaimanapun Aominecchi itu memang luar biasa, 'kan? Jadi seharusnya aku tidak aneh kalau kamu sempat suka padanya. Pesonanya memang luar biasa!"

Jariku menggores tengkukku dengan canggung. "Mmm... Aku tidak bisa menyangkal sih kalau situasi saat itu memang mendukung..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak tahu. Jadi, tolong jaga perasaanku rapat-rapat ya, (Your name) _cchi_ ," pintanya.

Tentu saja aku mengangguk tegas. Aku tidak ingin merusak kepercayaan dan perasaan orang setelah ia menceritakan hal yang begitu tabu padaku!

"Ngg... Jadi masalahmu apa, Kise?" Tanyaku. Biar begitu, aku harus fokus pada misi!

Mata kuning madunya menerawang ke jalanan malam. "Dari dulu aku hanya ingin bisa sembuh, sih. Melupakan semua ini, lalu benar-benar bisa mencintai seorang gadis seutuhnya," ucapnya yang menceritakan masalahnya secara implisit.

Lalu ia menatapku. "Tapi untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin kamu melanjutkan hidupmu dengan semangat dan percaya diri, (Your name) _cchi_! Rasanya aku bisa melupakan masalahku walau sejenak saat kamu yang belum tahu masalahku itu menyemangatiku dengan percaya diri!"

Aku balik menatapnya bingung, tapi karena tidak ingin membuatnya jadi semakin kecewa, kuanggukan kepalaku. "Aku mengerti."

Dan bibirku tersenyum. "Karena sepertinya ada banyak sekali orang yang sangat ingin aku bahagia, aku akan bahagia!" Seruku riang.

Ya, itu benar. Ada Kuroko yang menyayangiku dengan caranya, ada Satsuki yang selalu di sisiku, ada Aomine yang kasar tapi baik, bahkan Kise yang terlihat menyebalkan tapi setia. Karenanya aku harus terus semangat dan bahagia.

Serta, terus hidup.

Karena itu aku pasti akan menuntaskan misi ini dan melepaskan kutukan Nijimura!

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat letih aku hanya ingin berbaring dan tidur. Istirahat total, meskipun besok hari minggu. Bahkan curhatan Kise yang mengejutkan pun sudah tak kupikirkan lagi. Melakukan hal yang tidak biasa kau lakukan—apalagi hampir seharian!—itu ternyata sangat melelahkan!

Tapi Nijimura menyambutku dengan kedua tangan terbuka tepat setelah aku membuka pintu kamar. _Literally_ dengan kedua tangan terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku! Kamu pasti kelelahan! Ayo mandi dulu, sudah kusiapkan air panasnya," katanya.

Mataku yang sudah merah karena mengantuk melirik jam dinding besar di kamarku. Yah, pukul satu pagi memang 'pagi' sih. Tapi apa-apaan ini Nijimura? Bertingkah aneh seakan-akan kami adalah pengantin baru? Lalu, menyiapkan air panas apanya? Lahar neraka? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ diajak bercanda!

"Biarkan aku tidur," aku melewati sosoknya yang hampir transparan dengan cuek. Ia dengan gigih muncul lagi di hadapanku dengan raut wajah dimanis-maniskan. "Oke, oke, aku tahu yang barusan itu agak menjijikkan—dan dengan sosok begini aku nggak mungkin menyiapkan air mandimu—tapi kamu setidaknya berendamlah dulu sebentar. Supaya besok bisa bangun pagi!"

Aku memelototinya. "Besok minggu, dan aku pulang selarut ini demi menyelesaikan pemotretan yang tadinya dua hari itu jadi satu hari, agar bisa istirahat sepuasku hari minggu. Tolong. Biarkan. Aku. Tidur."

Sebenarnya aku tinggal melewatinya saja karena toh tubuhnya yang tidak bisa kusentuh itu juga semakin transparan, tapi karena terlalu capek dan mulai emosi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan menuruti emosiku saja. Nijimura juga seperti tidak tahu diri dengan masih saja menahanku dan memaksaku berendam dulu.

"Ayolah, kamu 'kan model. Kamu harus menjaga tubuhmu, lho. Tidur di pagi hari juga nggak baik untuk kesehatan dan malah akan buat kamu semakin capek," bujuknya lagi.

Dengan kesal, terpaksa kuturuti bujukannya. Memang perkataannya benar sih, sebaiknya aku berendam dulu sebentar agar besok badanku tidak pegal-pegal. Dalam mode _ngambek_ , aku sudah tidak lihat-lihat situasi lagi dan membuka pakaianku dengan acuh. Kubuka _vest_ dan kemejaku dengan sebal, begitu juga dengan _stocking_ -ku, menyisakan kamisol dan rok pendek setengah lutut yang membuat Nijimura berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Astaga (Your name)! Aku tahu ini kamarmu tapi di sini ada aku, lho! Yah aku memang iblis tapi tidak seiblis itu sampai mau mengintip—astaga ternyata sebesar itu—eh bukan! Kamu kenapa membukanya di sini, sih? Hei!" Racaunya emosi dengan wajah memerah.

Aku menyeringai setengah sadar—karena terlalu capek dan ngantuk aku bahkan tidak begitu sadar telah melakukan ini, haha—dan berkata padanya, "kayak sebelumnya nggak pernah lihat saja."

Wajahnya makin memerah lagi lalu ia berusaha memberikan handuk padaku, tapi karena ia transparan, usahanya sia-sia. Aku tertawa hambar tapi juga tidak beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"...te—tentu saja tidak pernah. Biar saat aku tidak kelihatan juga aku tidak pernah mengintipmu saat sebelum mandi! Serius!" Responnya.

Tawa hambarku terdengar lagi lalu aku masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya. Aku membuka keran lalu menyiapkan air hangatnya serta ekstrak wanginya dulu. "Tapi kamu 'kan tukang bohong, Nijimura. Kemarin juga begitu, kamu bilang mau membantuku tapi nyatanya sampai hari ini pun aku menangani Kise sendirian. Kupikir aku sudah mulai mendekati _ending_ -nya sih."

Nijimura masih berusaha tidak melihat ke arah kamar mandi. "Maaf, aku cukup sibuk di neraka, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering ke sini untuk memantaumu. Tapi batas waktunya masih bekerja. Tapi aku sudah melihatmu di akhir-akhir tadi dan kurasa ini sudah berakhir. Aku sudah mengambil roh buruanku di dalam diri Kise."

"Wah, benarkah? Aku masih merasa Kise belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tuntas, tidak seperti yang lain," gumamku. Air hangatnya sudah siap. Aku menarik tirai yang menutupi _bath tub_ -ku lalu melepas semua pakaianku dengan santai. Setelah menghirup wangi air mandi yang membuat rileks rasanya aku tidak menyesal sudah menuruti paksaan Nijimura.

Tampak iblis transparan itu kini berdiri di depan kamar mandi, tepat menghadapku yang tengah berendam, dibatasi oleh selembar tirai. "Ummm yah aku cuma tidak ingin kalau pemuda itu akhirnya bisa menyukaimu yang seorang gadis, tapi kamu menerimanya hanya karena kasihan, atau ingin membantunya sembuh."

Aku terkikik pelan. "Kalau kamu berdiri di situ, nanti kamu bisa lihat siluet tubuhku saat berdiri, lho. Apanya yang tidak mau mengintipku saat mandi."

Nijimura menggeram sebal lalu berbalik. "Kamu melakukan ini karena tahu iblis yang transparan ini tidak bisa menyerangmu, ya? Ha-ha."

"Aku lagi nggak punya tenaga buat mengomelimu, makanya kugoda saja karena kau 'kan iblis yang bermoral, haha," ucapku sinis. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa jadi jatuh cinta sama Kise kalau dia suatu saat jadi sungguh-sungguh?

Ia menggeram lagi lalu berujar kesal, "pokoknya aku sudah mengerahkan usaha lebih kali ini karena menarik roh buruanku sebelum masalahnya tuntas, jadi tidak ada protes lagi!"

Mengetahui aku diam dan tidak menjawab, Nijimura mulai bicara lagi dengan lebih lembut. "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku suka berbohong dan terus membiarkanmu sendirian... Aku hanya... sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk sering-sering berkeliaran di sini..."

Lagi-lagi aku diam. Nijimura pun jadi curiga. "Oi, (Your name), kamu tidak sedang ketiduran, 'kan?"

Dan memang itulah kenyataannya, haha. Aku benar-benar ketiduran di _bath tub_ dan membuat Nijimura berteriak-teriak pukul setengah dua pagi di balik tirai kamar mandiku untuk membangunkanku. Setengah sadar aku mendengar teriakannya, sebenarnya. Tapi terlalu lelah untuk bangun dan membiarkan air hangat ini terus membuatku rileks. Tidak peduli nantinya aku akan masuk angin ketika bangun.

"Astaga (Your name)! Sial, harusnya aku membuatnya marah saja biar dia tetap bangun! Oi, sudah lima belas menit aku teriak-teriak di samping telingamu! Masih saja tidur seperti orang mati!" Racaunya kesal.

Setelahnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengguncang-guncang bahuku keras—tapi aku tidak beranjak bangun juga. Lalu kurasakan tubuhku rasanya melayang, sekali dua kali kakiku menabrak benda keras—mungkin tembok atau meja—lalu mendarat di tempat empuk. Sepertinya tubuhku yang tidak memakai apa-apa itu akhirnya ditutupi oleh selimutku yang tebal.

Apakah itu ayah? Tidak, tidak mungkin ibu atau ayah yang ada di lantai satu sadar kalau anaknya sedang ketiduran di _bath tub_ kamar mandinya sendiri jam setengah dua pagi. Lagi pula ayah yang pemalu itu pasti takkan berani melihatku bahkan saat sedang di situasi itu. Lalu siapa? Nijimura? Tapi dia 'kan transparan?

Dan tiba-tiba alam bawah sadarku menenangkan hatiku dengan sebuah perasaan hangat, membuatku nyaman sampai tanpa sadar tersenyum.

 _Pasti itu Nijimura..._

.

.

.

Terhitung dua puluh hari lagi sebelum batas akhir kutukan Nijimura, aku bangun di atas ranjangku dalam keadaan telanjang.

Aku menjerit tanpa suara begitu teringat semalam Nijimura memaksaku berendam. Ah, aku pasti tertidur di _bath tub_ kalau begitu. Lalu siapa yang memindahkanku? Ayah—ah, tidak mungkin—pasti ibu. Tapi, kalau ibu pasti aku akan memakai pakaian dan bukannya hanya berbalut selimut seperti ini. Apa semalam aku terbangun sendiri dan dengan setengah sadar langsung tidur di ranjang ya? Kasurku sedikit basah, mungkin karena aku tidak mengeringkan tubuhku dulu. Berarti memang teori yang kedua.

Kulihat sekeliling, sepertinya iblis pelangi itu sudah tidak ada. Yah, aku ingat semalam dia bilang sudah menuntaskan roh buruannya di dalam tubuh Kise. Berarti sekarang masih ada Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, lalu Akashi Seijuurou, yang belum kutaklukan.

Hii, memikirkan yang terakhir jadi membuatku merinding. Aku sering dengar tentang kekayaan, kejeniusan, serta ketampanannya—termasuk tinggi minimnya sebagai pemain basket yang menjadi viral—juga kesadisannya, bahkan sampai ada yang menyebutnya si neraka dingin, haha.

Yah, pokoknya Akashi Seijuurou tidak boleh jadi yang selanjutnya. Dia pasti yang terakhir. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjakan yang paling sulit sementara waktunya sudah sempit begini. Murasakibara- _kun_ yang agak kekanakan mungkin bisa jadi mudah, tapi Midorima Shintarou sepertinya juga sulit didekati.

Jadi... yang mana duluan? Murasakibara- _kun_?

Kurasa aku akan memikirkannya sambil _jogging_ pagi saja. Walau cuma tidur sebentar, tapi berendam sebelum tidur itu benar-benar membuat tubuhku segar dan ingin berolahraga ketimbang tidur lagi melengkapi jam tidur sehat. Soal menentukan target sebenarnya aku biasa berkonsultasi ke Nijimura, sih. Tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ dengannya dan dia sendiri juga tidak ada di dekatku saat ini. Mungkin dia pulang lagi ke Neraka.

Aku pun memakai kaus longgar lengan pendek dan celana _training_ pendek selutut dengan kantung yang cukup besar untuk memuat dompetku. Rencananya setelah _jogging_ aku tidak akan langsung pulang dan berniat menyusun rencana selanjutnya di luar, entah nanti aku akan berhenti di taman atau tepi sungai saja biar tenang, atau mungkin sambil sarapan di luar juga bisa.

"Bu, aku pergi _jogging_ dulu ya! Mungkin aku akan sarapan di luar!" Pamitku di pintu keluar.

Ibu melepasku dengan senyum jahil, "Lagi cari inspirasi atau menghindari pertanyaan ibu soal model tampan yang kemarin mengantarmu pulang?"

Aku tertawa, "dua-duanya!" Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan lalu mulai berlari keluar.

Sudah lama juga aku tidak berolahraga begini, mesinku jadi cepat _overheat_. Baru sepuluh menit _jogging_ santai rasanya sudah sangat menyiksa. Memang sih aliran darahku jadi lebih cepat dan tubuhku mulai terasa lebih bugar, tapi napasku rasanya mau habis. Capek!

Jangankan memikirkan rencana untuk penaklukan selanjutnya, aku malah sibuk untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri agar tidak menyerah. Setidaknya _jogging_ sampai tempat makan yang bisa buat sarapan sepagi ini!

Padahal aku baru keluar selama sepuluh menit, tapi sudah memikirkan sarapan, haha.

Lalu, setelah susah payah tidak berhenti _jogging_ selama tiga puluh menit, aku melihat sebuah _bakery_ yang baru buka. Sekarang pukul setengah tujuh. Yes, roti-roti mereka pasti masih baru dipanggang! Tanpa banyak tunggu lagi, aku langsung lari _sprint_ dengan seluruh sisa tenagaku ke sana, untuk mendapat roti _fresh baked_ sebagai _reward_ olahragaku pagi ini.

Sampai di sana aku menemukan baru satu rak etalase yang terisi, yaitu barisan _muffin_ coklat _raspberry_. Uwah... sepertinya jumlah kalori yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan kalori yang baru saja kukeluarkan. Yah, kan baliknya nanti juga akan membakar kalori lagi! Jadi tidak apalah!

"Permisii..." Panggilku di _counter_ keras-keras karena di sana masih belum ada orang. "Saya pesan _muffin_ yang baru matang inii!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang merespon.

"Permis—" _Ting!_

Ah, itu pasti bunyi oven! Mungkin para pegawainya sedang sibuk memanggang sampai mengabaikanku dulu. Tidak aneh sih, habisnya kue yang siap juga baru satu jenis. Aku saja yang datangnya terlalu pagi. Berarti aku tinggal menunggu pegawai itu datang ke depan dan menaruh kue yang baru matang itu, baru memesan.

Dan benar, tak lama kemudian muncullah sesosok pemuda besar berambut ungu dengan loyang di tangan dan sebuah pie labu yang menyumbat mulutnya. Mata malasnya mendadak sedikit kaget mendapatiku tersenyum salah tingkah di depan _counter_ -nya.

"Kamu Murasakibara Atsushi- _kun_ , 'kan ya?"

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hai semuanya! Schnee di sini! Setelah mengalami perkenalan kesibukan di awal semester sampai tengah semester ini, akhirnya selesai juga UTS huhuhu :') Dan bisa selesailah chapter ini! Yay bagian Kise selesai! Maaf kalo 'bom' soal Kise ternyata homo itu pasaran yah :')**

 **Btw ku taktau sih masih ada yang nunggu ini atau tidak, tapi aku akan terus berusaha menyelesaikan ini kok! Makasih ya semua yang sudah mengikuti ff ini sampai sini :'3 Kurobas juga fandom yang cukup bertahan tegak meskipun season 3-nya alay oke kusedih /heh**

 **Akhir kata... Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya~!**


End file.
